


【53.5】自顾自的委托

by AQUAMARINE_310911



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 72,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQUAMARINE_310911/pseuds/AQUAMARINE_310911
Summary: 预警：五十三点五，迫害称五三本刊CP为：最原终一×王马小吉有r15到r18情节不等同时存在最赤吉（七、八章）和百最王（九、十四十五章）CB向三角情节双最双吉非cp擦边关系（七章、两个结局）以上请注意避雷
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 妈呀AO3真厉害X  
> 这是授权搬运余烟的作品  
> 

我——到底是以一个什么样的形式存在？我现在为什么我还有这么清醒的意识？我好像记起冲压机下面放下的血包，和最原偷偷放在口袋里解药。啊，说白了我本来会死掉的，但是最原酱他救了我……  
“游戏结束，请玩家接受原来的记忆节点”一个陌生而病冷的声音响起，那个弱气的，总在晚上悄悄哭泣的孩子，回到总统的脑海。  
以前的我吗？感觉还是太不争气了呢！但是爱面子如他，他在外人前面还是那种爱理不理的冷漠样子，本质上和我一样是骗子，自己简直——毫无长进呐。我不想继续回忆烦心的往事，快速地摘下了那个游戏用的头盔。  
强光刺激眼部，我猜测着除了最原外还有谁会活到最后……“欢迎回来——王马!”听到了好多熟悉的声音呢，我缓缓睁开紫色的眼睛，这好像是我才囚的房间，我在床上躺着，哈？等等！才囚不是被kibo灭了？然后我用金刚狼开的路回到外面，目前醒来感到一大堆参加弹丸前的记忆窜回脑内。我看了看周围的人，当看到百田的时候差点没跳起来，“哇呀！诈尸了!百田酱不是说自己得了很严重的病吗？”  
“王马你小子给我清醒一点!我们可是为了你再进行了一次自相残杀哎！”百田就是对着我一个锁喉。  
“麻烦百田酱不要打扰我和最原酱的久别重逢!”王马揪着扯开百田那个山羊胡。  
“啊？哎……王马?欢迎回来!”最原他一直望着我的方向发呆，听到我叫他名字便不好意思地摸着头说。  
一群本来该失去血色的脸现在一个个“满面春风”的看着我，是才囚的大家，果然如百田所说，大家还活着，就差我一个。  
我在才囚本就拥挤的房间现在挤满了人!啊啊，你们离白板远一点……那上面除了人物关系图外，还有最原酱的数据!太羞耻了!  
“哇哇哇!最原酱我好难过!我以为你只救了我一个人!你背着我把他们都救了!你把这么宝贵的东西给了别人!”我抓着最原的手在摇动，这时候搭配假哭什么的最合适了!  
“什么宝贵的东西啊？”最原苦恼地用还空着的手捂住耳朵，有点哭笑不得地看着我。  
“最原酱的命啊！”我毫不犹豫又正经的说……“听说最原酱为了救我，拿我自己的命去赌!”  
“那个……”最原有点无地自容：“其实不是的，王马君，赌命其实是大家一起做出的决定，现在感觉其实是黑幕想考验我们，参加弹丸论破不存在真的死亡。”最原酱完成了蜕变，眼神变得十分的坚定，不过下一秒他的表情开始变得奇怪了。  
他琥珀色的眼眸中洋溢出狂热，嘴角也不自然的上扬。我不太自在，立刻回收了目光，这还是最原酱吗？额，不对，之前的怀疑证实了——最原他就是另一个黑幕，否则为什么能够在记忆丧失的基础上，用过于稀少的线索把我的计划强行扭转，呢嘻嘻，有意思，最原酱真是深藏不露呀！

啊，真不爽，被黑幕从头骗到尾啊。然后白银酱给了我们一人一点封口费，把带来的行李还给我们，在他们剩下的人还在互留联系方式的时候，为了避免大家和我翻旧账我便悄悄的溜走了。呐，当然是骗你的啦！我知道最原酱和黑幕有点关系，但如果他真的是黑幕就太无聊了。  
目前的黑幕白银酱围着我们走了一圈：“各位，真人秀到此结束，凡在游戏中途死亡的，没有得到才能的机会，继续做那个无聊的普通人吧！”赤松酱盯了白银酱好一阵，两手抓上了白银酱的手腕：“喏，白银同学，这到底是怎么回事呀？”  
“xiaxiaxia！就让天才脑细胞的本小姐来给你这平松解释吧，之前不是说要救矮子正太要再来一次游戏吗?当然从一开始说的这场游戏会死就是骗人，好歹也是本大爷发明的程序，羡慕本大爷的黄金脑细胞和高超的技巧吧……”那只母猪插腰摇晃着她引以为傲的身材，自以为是地炫耀着，嘴里还不断喷出唾沫来。  
“好色猪小婊子，快点把头上这个洞也堵住！”我假装严肃地伸出一根手指指向入间母猪。“噫！”母猪立马安静了，一旁的kibo坊把母猪护在身后，无奈地望着我。“呦！废铁居然不是废铁了，那岂不是更没用了，连卖废品都不能卖了。”“王马小吉！就算我不是机器人了我还是要和你走法律！”接下来是被惹急了的kibo坊和我讲了半小时的和母猪的恋爱史，去掉那些废话后我明白了：我们这场杀人游戏是在测试母猪和废铁研发的新世界程序，二周目是为了回收所有人的羁绊剧情，而把它作为真人秀是为了赚点科研基金……我把手背在脑后，虽然暂且不想回家，不过也没有别的选择了。  
但是我看到身后有个不大老实的身影，距离自己十几米远，虽然用书挡住自己的脸，结果呆毛出卖了他自己。最原酱跟踪跟踪，居然把该跟的目标跟丢了，真丢人呐～紫色的“章鱼触手”爬上他的条纹衣领，我窜到他身后攀着他肩膀，挂在他身上“最原酱～干嘛跟着我呀?”  
“哇呀呀呀！”最原毫无长进的怪叫，然后便极其认真的对着我的眼睛:“我没有!”  
“啊……啊……最原酱……”我极其失望放下手的从他身上跳下来。  
“怎么了?”“最讨厌最原酱撒谎了!”“王马君……话说你为什么会一点性格变化都没有?你真的想起参加游戏前的记忆了吗？”他用一只手指抵着嘴，做着侦探惯有的思考的动作，眼神却犀利起来。“你又岔开话题!”我被察觉到了，开始钻空子。“我反思，对不起……”最原抓住我手腕，看起来态度挺好的，但还是不依不挠地问“你接受到了参加弹丸以前的记忆吗？”  
“什么什么？”我把手指抵在嘴上，闭上眼睛，假装陷入思考“我记起来啦！你这个黑幕二哈子痴汉宅原!”  
“哎？！我以前的形象有这么糟糕吗？”最原微微皱着眉，呆毛炸了起来。  
“对了!我的问题还没回答呢！为什么跟着我?”我跳起来扯着最原那根呆毛，强迫他低下头看着我。  
“（用谎言逼近真相）我家和你家不都是要坐电车回去吗？只是顺路啊。”他吃痛一下，但是死死抓住我的手。“我们家里有个严格到毁灭级别恶魔老母！回自己家去!”我开始用黑脸威胁他。  
等下啊，前面谁自己说的我救了你，你……你不该有点表示吗？”最原酱十分别扭地说，他看起来好像真的有点生气，把我的手拽得生疼，然后他鎏金色的瞳孔好像染了血一样，露出一个不合时宜的诡异的笑，他的表情再次诡异起来，又出现了，我总感觉最原酱现在有点记忆失控。  
“恩将仇报怎么了，不然怎么叫恶之总统呢？你再不放手我就要(假)哭了啊！”我有点点怕，还是在硬撑着喊着，我知道他不是那个我熟悉的最原酱了，我觉得我现在就像是被变态盯上一般那么可怕。没事儿，其实我还有一招，他要是还坚持拽着我，我就装晕。  
“哎，我头有点晕……”然后就自己倒下去，最原酱他摸着我的额头是发烫的，  
“哎?怎么了？”“本总统生病了!所以拒接来客!”“那你还能自己走回去吗？”“……”说起来不知道是不是我以前装的次数太多了，我现在还真的觉得头晕，全身发烫。  
于是他不由分说的扶住我，“我送你回去……乖乖别动!”  
等等?这和我想的有点不太一样，难道不应该我下了除客令自己识趣的回去吗？所以说——最原酱这种为了一点小伤而总是这么着急的样子，真的好讨厌啊！不过最原酱好像恢复正常了，那我也就不装病了吧。  
“最原酱啊，你家在哪一块？”  
“欸？奈良……”“嗯呐，确实不远呢！就算你想送我回去，我也不会把组织的秘密出卖给你哦。”“谢谢王马君……”  
他看起来有点高兴，我怎么有种不好的预感。坐了一两个小时的电车，我带着最原这个“部下”回到了“大魔王的巢穴”。  
“泥嘻嘻，先说好我妈不好对付哦，等会要是穿帮了我可不会帮你。”“我知道啦……”最原酱好像被我恐吓到了，在门前紧张的整理衣服和头发。“啊啦啦，准备好了吗最原酱，我开门了哟～


	2. 自顾自的委托2

【喂，您好，这里是最原事务所，这个月我叔父都不在日本，如果您有急事可以先……

不，最原终一，我想找的就是你。

欸？请问是丢失了什么宠物么？

请帮忙调查王马小吉，你难道就不好奇么？你也很想知道对吧？

……啊?

所以，就帮忙调查一下吧，也是我想拜托您的委托。】

我还挺好奇是什么势力想要对王马君不利的，想要去调查，也算是满足自己的私心吧。

我还挺好奇是什么势力想要对王马君不利的，想要去调查，也算是满足自己的私心吧。

站着高楼的门外有些紧张，我局促不安的理了理衣服，咽了下口水，为何要去接下那个奇怪的委托，着实有一点搞不明白自己如何想的了，

王马把钥匙插在锁孔里，吸了一口凉气，对我恶狠狠的说“等会不要随便开口，听我指示，和我打配合”我无奈的点点头， 就好像我们真的是在毫无准备面临一个什么大boss一般，

王马哗啦啦的转动钥匙，温馨的卵黄色灯光铺面而来，我局促不安的踏进门槛，也暗搓搓好奇到底是什么样的背景教育出这么样的性格呢？

王马君试探性小声说“妈，我回来了。” 

王马君来的路上有和我说，去参加弹丸前算好了时间，今天家母刚好出差回来，

“难道你本来就没考虑过自己会输掉吗？”我用手抵住嘴说道，

“呐，本总统明明就是珍爱生命的，要不是黑幕太——混蛋！”说着他举起不满的小拳头锤上我的背，

“哎，是在说我么？其实……好吧，也对。”我哭笑不得不过也倦于解释了，

王马妈妈看起来是那种年轻有气场的职场女性，整齐盘起的紫发也有几缕翘起的碎发，淡淡的妆下是疲惫的眼神，

她趴在沙发上，倦倦地点点头，

当妈妈看到王马后面的我时，眼睛亮了一下，站起来拉我坐下，

“欸?还有小客人啊！快来坐。”

“唔，谢谢阿姨。”

“我去给你倒杯水。”

等待之余，我开始环顾客厅，

客厅比较大，墙上贴了淡紫色的墙纸，窗边的花瓶里插着熏衣草和满天星。

客厅进门的房间就是王马的房间，里面同样也是干净整洁，但是书柜，床，衣柜全都是黑白相间的格子，在客厅可以看得到里面王马父母的房间，可是没看到结婚照。

阿姨倒了一杯芬达给我，也坐下来，开始问我:“你是小吉的同学么？家住哪里？成绩怎么样？家里人做什么工作的?话说你叫什么？好像没听小吉提过有同学来玩。”

我刚还在感慨明明这么久没人回为什么家里还这么干净，接下来就被小吉妈的问题包围，一时招架不住也不知从何说起，支支吾吾的说“阿姨我……”

我觉得王马君可能像妈妈，这嘴巴不停招架不住就遗传的，

王马君我一把“妈，他是你之前网上请的那位保姆啦！”

没忍住的欸出声来，你在说什么啊？

只看到王马一直盯着我手里的杯子看，呃，好像在说“谁叫你喝我芬达，要给你添点麻烦” 

“保姆？”阿姨她好像一点都不相信的样子，笑吟吟的发出疑问语气，

王马君看状况不对，开始假哭:“哇！妈我的话你也不信吗？她(他)在我们家干了一个星期了，她(他)做的饭可好吃了，你看这卫生也搞的干干净净，她(他)隐瞒自己的年龄是她(他)不啦！但是她(他)只是怕你不雇她了呀！”

阿姨对王马君的惊悚举动皱了一下眉头，她和我对于王马同学的吵闹好像可以达成共识，

我有点不能接受目前的这个身份，但还是硬着头皮说“阿姨我满十八岁了，可以继续在你这工作吗？”

脑内却在飞速运转另一件事，不对，在阿姨眼里王马小吉不应该是个十分乖巧懂事的样子么，她好像对这么个吵闹的样子一点都不意外。

“之前没解释清楚我的来意很抱歉，但是你会相信我的工作能力的。”我现在更加坚定着要证实真相了，哪怕是用我不擅长的“谎言”这种方式，

怀疑到在真人秀之前看到的软弱可欺的王马君，并不是他本来的样子。

我顺势做了个手划过地面的手势，想借着十分光亮的地板进一步说服阿姨。

阿姨最终妥协“行吧，你快去做几道菜，到饭点了，小吉你也快去搞学习。”

王马君低着头，擦了擦眼泪，哦了一声，面无表情的走进自己房间。与我擦肩而过时，做了个嘴型，最原酱加油啊！

等等……虽然嘴上说得很像一回事，但实际上我不会做饭啊！

我硬着头皮来到厨房，打开冰箱，差点没喊出来，冰箱里怎么全是芬达啊！肉呢？蔬菜呢？王马你小子平时怎么过的？

我好不容易从冰箱里找出几个鸡蛋，尝试做日式蛋包饭。

把鸡蛋磕在锅里，看着鸡蛋慢慢涨大，王马君总不吃点营养的东西，怪不得长不高和小孩子一样，要是我学会做饭一定天天给他吃猪蹄。

我一想到他夹着猪蹄追着假哭的王马的情景，叹口气也笑出来，又到自己想法不对，立马用手抵住嘴巴。 

———————————— 

“重启一遍游戏吧！” 

(毅然决然又不计后果的决定，我居然和赤松同学差不多了)

“果真……就知道你会同意的。” 

(主谋者的木偶也只是款款的笑着，一副预料之内的神情)

“我要和王马换剧本。” 

(一句自己也不明意味的话，不经意就吐露出来)

“xxx喜欢王马吗？” 

“别说笑了，不现实啊” 

我哑然失笑，否认得也极快，只是因为忘不掉，没法释怀，

朋友也不是，但是我还是想冒这个险) 

———————————— 

分神之际，我发现锅中的异样，哎，等等，蛋包饭我不该先放饭吗？ 

我鸡蛋都放下去了，好像要先放油，油现在放还来得及不？

哎，为什么油会溅出来啊！

这个火要在哪里关呀，为啥又被我调大了，算了，盖上锅盖子，等这蛋自己熟好了。 

等过了十几分钟，王马君以上厕所为由经过厨房—— 

看见了手忙脚乱灭火的我和冒着黑烟的锅子。 

王马君一皱眉，把火关掉，冷静的把毛巾打湿敷在锅子上，火倒是灭了。 

看着被烧黑的墙壁，我发现王马君的脸比那墙壁还黑。好诚实的表情，感觉王马君一定生气了。 

王马紧抓住我的手，拽着我到厕所，打开窗户，“从这跳下去，窗边有颗树。” 

“欸？” 这也太危险了吧？

“欸个头啊！自己闯祸自己跑啊！” 

说完王马毫不犹豫的跳下去，跳到树上再呲溜滑下去。 

我愣了会，还是硬着头皮的照做了，心惊肉跳的闭着眼睛划下，终于着地后，突然觉得自己的手麻麻的了。

王马君看着我一脸别扭的吹着手就凑过来，“最原酱，当保姆炸厨房什么的，也太厉害了吧！”露出他无辜的星星眼，好像真的是在夸奖我一般。

“王马你接下来有什么打算？” 看着他不计较我错事又当起了共犯的样子，我便正经地问道。

“没打算……” 他把手圈在脑后，闷闷地抱怨一句，下一秒又对着我耳朵大吼，“都怪你啊，都怪你啊！”一堆小拳拳冲上来拍在我的腰和背上。

“要不，我们先去赤松同学家吧……”我接住不疼的小肉拳，建议道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 死回来了。  
> ————————————————————  
> 嘛，我知道以前格式不太妙，感谢晶鱼使我开始用WPS调格式(跪)，现在看这个格式超级不舒服啊，改了在WPS上就这边不动了吧(你)


	3. 影

王马君愣了一会儿，“所以你什么时候和赤松这么熟了的。” 

“没有没有，我和赤松是同班同学，她是班长来着。”我忙解释。 

“哦~”王马君特地拖长了音调，像是漫不经心的靠近，头都要碰到我的鼻子了，“不然我还以为你脚踏雾切和赤松两条船呢！” 

欸？提这种事情干嘛……想起以前那个:无知无畏背着扎满挂件的“痛包”，提着小刀整天拉人的我，便忍不住皱了一下眉头，一股尴尬感涌上身，一个指头弹了一下他的额头“这种黑历史能不能不要在提了啊？” 

“过分过分过分！你就觉得自己一定有很大的长进吗？”王马君搓搓自己的额头，夸张的吹了吹，“对了对了，最原酱——”

“嗯……”

“你到底调查我是有什么目的啊？”

“欸？我并没有……什么，只是，只是因为好奇……”

“好奇什么呀？”

“很奇怪，王马君为什么没有接受两种记忆的那种违和感，甚至感觉阿姨她也……”

“哎?……”他把手指抵在嘴边，露出无辜且疑惑的表情，“不是说去赤松酱家吗？带路嘛！” 

“不要岔开话题，我怀疑王马君你从以前到现在都是这样的。”啊，这样其实没意义吧，他估计又会糊弄过去……

“还有，王马你家的……”

“喂喂，打探恶之总统的家事可是要用性命交换哟！”他不满的摆摆手，

“哪怕是我最喜欢的最原酱，这样刨根问底的话也会变讨厌哦！”他警告性地把手树到了嘴边，

“好吧……”虽然早就想问了，但是想套王马君的实话，还是不能操之过急。

茜色打上锈迹斑斑的铁架床，白色的帘布里面，坐着满身是血，脸上只有道小伤口的他，水灵灵的眼里透着无措与慌张，

“你想把我交给警察吗？”哽咽的声音有点颤抖，

谁能想过这么看起来有点诺弱的小个子刚才差点把人杀死了呢？

“他们那么多人，你为什么一开始的时候不还手啊！”我用沾了药的棉签略显粗暴地戳着他脸上有道口子的脸。

“不要你管……”他居然眼泪就像打开的水龙头流了下来， 

“哎？你别哭啊，待会眼睛下的上伤口化脓了。”我慌乱的把棉签一丢，抽了张纸朝他脸糊过去，

帮他简单地处理好后，我靠医务室的铁栏窗口，看着他泪眼下的暮色，橙黄凝聚如琥珀，我的心好像咯噔了一下，

“听说过，弹丸论破吗？想不想，做一些有趣的事? ”

一叶橙光暮色，在此后的几个月便再也看不到，

“昆太觉得，天上的星星，好像一直没有动过一样。”

“最原酱在想什么有趣的事情吗？表情好奇怪！”思绪被一只踮起脚还在眼前晃来晃去的手打断，

“到了……”

“欸～欸嘿，我们最原酱也终于有思春对象了……”

“突然之间说什么啊！”我半恼地打断，我已经不想上他跑火车的当了。

“呜，不要这么凶嘛……你刚才嘴角时不时的在上扬嘛。”他又露出了标志性的委屈表情。

虽然习惯了他这样，保不好他下一秒又会兴高采烈地说出更加莫名其妙的话语，不过 我还是有点后悔，不该那么大声地说话。

“你当时的表情真的好像个痴汉呐，迟发育的最原酱终于变得和国中男子高中生有相通之处了吗？”他突然说得和我刚才一样大声，惹得行人齐齐把目光转过来。惹得我的羞耻感再次沈腾起来。

当我刚才没内疚……我要做一件，在才囚一直没有做过的事情。

“对了王马君，赤松同学家没有做饭，我们只是吃泡面全家桶(各种口味的泡面)哦。” 

“芬达呢？”

“没有，只有橙汁……”我假装正经的补充，

“最原酱你!”王马君听到芬达居然非常诚实的瞪着我，被察觉后，鼓了鼓嘴，换了个语气“你……你太棒了，好久都没吃过泡面了!” 

“噗嗤！”我特意别过脸去别让自己笑得太过分，用指尖在王马头上抚过“开玩笑的啦！从才囚学院出来我就和赤松同学说好了。” 

“所以最原酱是故意炸我家厨房的?”王马君把手举在腰前，假装很慌张惊讶的样子。

“不敢不敢，我是真的不会做饭，噗呲！”

“还笑，你刚才是在做伪证吧！”一个小拳头不轻不重的打在背后。

赤松同学家是栋漂亮的两层别墅，客厅里放着一架醒目的钢琴，钢琴旁摆着满天星。

赤松同学换上了舒适的家居服，给进来的我们递上拖鞋，“来了呀，饭好了，直接进来吃吧！” 

“哦，谢谢赤松酱啦！”王马君大步走进客厅。

“哐当！”，是玻璃杯碰撞的声音，杯里透亮的橙汁摇晃了一下，格格不入的紫色芬达看着两个橙色的碰撞便自觉的回缩。

然后芬达杯便像一个回仓的飞艇缓缓回到了基地，失败而归的飞船免不了被痛饮一顿的经历……呸！

我在想什么？为什么思维变得和王马小吉一样喜欢胡思乱想发中二了？一定是接受了以前的记忆的缘故，一定！

思绪被赤松同学的声音打断:“最原君，在游戏里，蒙城照顾了呢。”

“啊，应该的呢……” 离开真人秀的摄影棚后的几个小时，一直都是在努力回忆参加弹丸之前的事情，现在游戏里的事情，又被重新提起了呢，

“你现在和王马君的关系挺好呢！我不在的时候，和王马同学产生了“羁绊”呢！”

“喔？羁绊吗？我和最原酱的羁绊可是最最坚不可摧的喔！”王马君一副骄傲的样子，拍拍自己的胸膛，

“赤松同学……不要误会，我没有直接攻略他！”我直接揭穿了王马君的谎言，避免他了又找理由取笑我的可能性，

“那二周目呢？”

“是找的百田……”

“呜，最原酱你个四处留情的渣男。”王马君又做出一副委屈的样子，本以为他又要开始大哭大闹，估计是看着我头疼的样子，便立马绽放出笑脸:“骗你的啦！”

赤松同学瞥了一眼王马，“王马君，可以回避一下么？我想问最原君一点事情。”

“你两个要密谋着怎么干掉我吗？”王马君对我翻了个白眼，不过还是很配合的跑到楼下客厅去看电视了，

“我说最原君，你到底对着王马君现在是个什么看法呢？”

“抱歉，我也说不出个所以然，王马君现在有点奇怪，虽然他自己可能以为装得很好，事实上我觉得他有点想躲着我……”

“嗯！”赤松同学微笑着看着我，鼓励我继续说下去，

“我想为自己不负责任的推理抱歉，重新游戏给我补偿的机会，本来可能我的心理亏欠应该还清了，可是现在又有人秘密委托我调查王马君，

“我们……也许是有孽缘吧，王马君最近更加警惕我了，他不管怎样都是不喜欢别人去深入他吧……

“完全不知道该不该继续调查了，我头一次感到害怕——对了解真相这种事情，

“赤松同学，我该怎么做呢？”

“最原君，你是对着那个钢琴美少女在征求意见么？”赤松同学微眯粉色的眼睛，没有抬头看着我，修长的手指在桌子上跳动着，“别忘了我以前说过的“不会信任任何人”这种话哦”

“呃……抱歉”习惯性的将她当做那个元气满满的小太阳，却忘记了这只是一个设计完美的人设，我抱歉地一手横挡住眼睛，微微低着头。

修长的，闪着透明光的指尖在桌上跳完了芭蕾，飞跃到了我的手边，做了个把什么摘下的动作，还把“东西”放到名为“最原终一”的侦探手心，“嘛！现在还没有摘下帽子，可不行哦。”

帽子？我摘了它到底有多久了？那……

我下意识摸了自己的头，却又马上明白了赤松话里的意思，无论赤松处在什么状况，她都是可信赖可听取建议的存在。

“我不会再逃避了……赤松同学，请给我一点建议。”我被鼓劲，坚定了起来。

“行吧行吧，下不为例。”赤松同学翻了一下眼皮，“如果是她的话……”，赤松同学拉起一撮头发，遮住自己的半边脸，绕上指尖，“如果是她的话……”

她抬起头，再次露出熟悉的笑容和握起打气的拳头，

“最原君要相信自己探求真相的决心啊！”

我的心被击了一下……

“只是不要像我一样那么莽撞，不要好心被利用就可以了。”她有点不好意思的低下头，又露出思索的神态“如果我是游戏里的那个钢琴白痴，会义无反顾的鼓励你，但是，但是呢……”

她把头发绕上指尖，挑了一下眉头，“我得用我自己来警告你，王马小吉背后的事情很麻烦，不过我期待你对他的好奇心带来的动作呢！”

她只要一转头就可以切换语态，我总觉得我一时有点适应不来，虽然我也会冒出那种遥远又黑暗的记忆，不过赤松同学的话，有点……意外呢，“等等，赤松同学是不是明白什么？”

“哟吼！最原酱你看你看，连赤松妹妹都在支持我们呢！你想用你的好奇心对我做什么呀？”把筷子抵住了下巴，又是一副假装无辜的样子说着奇怪的话:

“在下面待久了很无聊嘛，你和赤松酱有密谋着要对我做什么奇怪的事情。”

“欸？”欸欸欸欸欸？王马君你出现得要不要这么突然啊！你听到了什么啊？别误会了啊……

支持什么啊？连赤松同学都打趣我……真是……我干嘛要不好意思，明明就是不存在的事，我本来就是不喜欢，清者自清！

本来以为不会再上王马君乱戏弄的当了，这怎么又开始了……最原终一，你这个草包！

真的有一种想钻到地下的冲动了，骂自己草包的话，王马君在那会儿被发现一白板的我的照片，会不会有这种惊慌失措呢？

想到这忍不住多看了王马君几眼，他接受了我的视线便也嬉笑着盯着我看，我便只好移开视线继续吃饭了。

饭后稍作休息我们就离开了，王马君蹦蹦跳跳的和我保持着一米以上的距离。我在思索着赤松同学刚才说的话。

一抬头王马君已经脱离了视线，我感觉背后一阵风挂过，一双罪恶的手便伸向了我的脊骨。

“啪”的一声脆响后，我虽有预感还是痛得一激灵，王马君假装没事人一样，绕到我的前面，漫不经心的背着手往前走，飘来一句，“白银酱有说过，赤松酱有个双胞胎妹妹吗？”

“欸！原来如此！”

又是“啪”的一声，是我恍然大悟的击掌声，王马君立马提到了我想到的违和感，难怪“赤松同学”总是摆弄着头发！

“嘛，这个事先放一边……”他把我的双手拉到自己跟前，本来提出问题的他却立马终止了此问题，接连抛出了下一问“最原酱接近我，是什么目的？” 

他手上的力气加大，好像不问出正确的结果不会松开手，原本简单的问题，被他钳制住手便想要复杂化了，

同时， 赤松迈着轻快的步伐走到二楼，敲了敲自己房间的门，

“可以出来了，姐姐，我刚才是不是模仿得很像你啊”

床上的赤松枫笑了笑“麻烦你了，茗” 

名为赤松茗的少女不解“姐姐真是烂好人啊！不过为什么会喜欢那个宅啊！” 

赤松枫耳根子红了一下，慌张解释“我没有喜欢他啊。”

“姐姐好菜，第一章就game over了” 

“闭嘴，当初不该替你去的!”枫干脆用被子砸茗。

“最原酱到底接近我是什么目的？”他握紧我的双手，笑盈盈的压迫道，

我最原终一，脱口而出一句，

“王马君，去我家解释好好解释可以吗？”其实心里还是在摇摆不定着，这么快的就告诉他我所知吗？那么追逐的故事就戛然而止了。 

他立刻把手松开，“你想干嘛？”，一瞬间表情像只炸毛的猫，下一秒恢复成猖獗的表情“想要去来一发吗？啊，行吧我是理解的，国中男孩子的思春……唔唔”

我才意识到刚才话语的歧义性，以至于又让王马钻了空子，在周围人都看向我之前，我赶紧捂住了王马君的嘴。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇真长，改了很久，哈哈，我好悲伤，好消息是，人鱼篇丢给晶鱼写了，大纲——还是刀(晶鱼看完记得回来杀我)  
> 余烟


	4. 摩天轮在坠落

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 取名好尬啊，再见吧！

我是王马小吉，没想到最原酱这木头在一本正经的说什么奇怪的话，我干脆接他的话来耍耍他玩好了嘛！

他居然捂我嘴，这哪里还是我熟悉的那个最原酱啊，呜呜呜呜呜……

看着我把委屈的表情做出来，他立马送开了手，

“王马君，我们都成年了呀。”琥珀色的眼睛像着火般漾出赤松酱家的橙汁，语气明明和探求的侦探无异。

用着dt的语气说着最变态的话，禽兽！

所以他恢复了以前的记忆就越来越嚣张了，居然也开始回敬我奇怪的话语欲杀我个措手不及了，不会让最原酱得逞的，哼哼！

“你再说这种奇怪的话，小心本总统戳瞎你的眼了。”我竖起两根手指，做出一副想戳的样子。

“对了王马君……你为何知道赤松同学的妹妹的事情？”他又是那捂着嘴思考的样子，看久了这骨节分明的手做这个动作，我也会忍不住认真起来，当然是——骗你的啦！

“啊嘞？笨蛋！我是不知道我才会问你赤松酱有没有妹妹的事情啦！”

“明明就……”

“最原酱好无聊，杀掉算了。”

“喂喂！”

我干脆摆出一副好像很厌倦的样子，抱着头走。

我不知为何感觉在哪里有听到白银酱在误导最原说着 ……奇怪？为何我当时没有插手呢？

那双修长不差于赤松酱的手，却早就没办法弹钢琴了……只会撩开前短后长的碎发，去摆弄一下耳朵里的器物，

如果那家伙真的是赤松酱妹妹那太头疼了吧！

一个明晃晃的绿皮小手电飞到了眼前，我快速抢过，再给了最原酱腹部一拳，“最原酱为了绑架我去你家，居然都考虑直接洗脑了呀！”

最原吃痛了一下，慌张解释道“没，才没有，我给你这个洗脑灯是可以让你直接回自己家，就不需要麻烦于和阿姨解释了来着。”

“切——这么好的东西你不早用？果真是想炸我家厨房吧？这笔账和你算上啦！”

这种东西当然要当底牌用啊，最原酱这么轻易的就给我了，真是信任我啊，忘了我是个骗子么？我拿着回忆灯在手上转笔一样转着，拿灯对着他。

他下意识拿手挡，露出难为又微怒的表情，“当然不是故意的啊！”

他又想起什么似的抵了下嘴，从口袋里掏出两张花花绿绿的券。

券？是不是在游戏里最原只要拿出这个就是说:“有空来陪陪我吗？”的意思，他好像没有对我用过，但是我的胖次好像却在他房间里……变态啊……

想到身为恶之总统居然被人潜入房间偷走贴身衣物什么的，想想就不寒而栗，骗你的啦！当然是本总统亲自送的啦！

当然是？好像是？什么时候？为什么送？送了什么？在哪里？

…………我好像是少了胖次，到底是什么经过呢？记忆缺少了……

回忆灯？救？冲压机？赤松妹妹？券？胖次？爱情公寓？

……

……

……

“王马君？王马君？你怎么了？”

刚才好像陷入了什么漩涡一般，身体不由的一阵热浪滚动着……最原酱的声音把我从漩涡里拉了出来，

我晃了晃神，最原酱看着一脸担忧的我，我立马绽放出笑脸“刚刚骗你的啦！被我吓到了吧！”

“欸？”他皱了下眉头，本想责骂的样子却松了口气，“那王马君明天陪我去游乐场吗？” 他手里的花色票券由于刚才的紧张被蹂躏得皱起眉头。

我望着那皱得和最原老爷爷的脸一样的游乐场门票，

“才不要嘞，这种情侣之间才会去的地方，我和小最原去？”

“我请客。”

“呢嘻嘻，明天一定吃穷最原酱”老爷爷票差点被我抢成腰斩。

“明天见，”最原站在夕阳中，夕阳自然的给最原渡上一道光，就像当时一样，又有些不一样。

“明天才不去呢！”我竖起小指，再做了个鬼脸，便阴谋得逞的样子跑走了，在逆光之下的小指，好像漏下包扎纱布的痕迹，再一眨眼又不见了，最原终一他一副见了鬼的表情，僵在原地……他心里有鬼么？这次去游乐场在谁的计划之内么？

不过是最原酱啊，就算是龙潭虎穴我也想靠近……想到此我提高了速度，我们的追逐战又开始了呢。

第二天早上八九点时，我们在游乐场门口集合，看到对方的衣装都很吃惊:

最原酱终于从黑与灰中解放，内搭可见锁骨的一字领，上面有个q版的雾切，外搭咖啡色马甲，显得没有那么阴沉了。

至于我的话，昨天随口打电话给属下们说最原约我去玩，他们这些死鬼火速冲到我家，打着来看看阿姨的名号，逮着我试了一件又一件的衣服，尤其黑桃麻麻一副“孩子终于有对象了的”表情，着实过分:点名批评！

最终我穿着带点边的衬衣，外搭一个棕色背带裤，带子上绑有个黑白格蝴蝶结。总的来说我十分满意来着。

“呢嘻嘻，最原酱好好打扮一下也是见得人的嘛。”

“王马你也终于解放自己的脖子了呢……”没想到最原酱会回击我，所以不要怪我不客气了！

“啪！”的一声，最原的脸上已经粘上香甜的冰淇淋，

“冰淇淋好吃吗？”我看着最原满脸冰淇淋便哈哈大笑。

最原酱便眉头一皱，恕我直言，粘上白胡子奶油的他，眉头一皱就更像老爷爷了。

“王马君！”责怪的话语马上要抖露出来。在此之前我赶紧打断他，

“呜哇，开个玩笑啦，快来擦干净。”我从口袋里拿出黑白方巾，踮起脚在最原脸上擦了几下。

本想说出他像老爷爷什么的嘲讽的话语，但是最原酱一副失魂落魄的样子，不知道他想到了什么，但联想到我接下来会做的事情，我手里的动作停了一下。

我当把脚尖放下之时，最原拉上我的手，把方巾绕上我的手和他的手，像是小朋友玩两人三足一样，他想把我和他捆绑成一体，他脸上没擦干净的奶油开始融化，看着滑稽可笑，我都不方便去笑他了。

用这样幼稚的方式让我不要离开么？太不现实了吧，最原酱幼儿园没毕业吗？

扯开还没绑扎实的方巾，把他的脸给擦干净时，他好像被戳破了悲伤的泡泡，自己清醒过来了。

“好了啦！最原酱不要妄图用这个困住本总统哦。”我把方巾去下来在他面前晃了晃。

最原有点恍惚地嗯了一声，提议道“去坐摩天轮吗？”

好不容易来趟游乐场，怎么不去先玩点刺激的呢？最原酱好无趣啊，看他心情不好的样子，这次就依着他算了。

我拉上他的手，最原酱挣扎了一下便握紧了我。

在摩天轮上能够往下能看到游乐场的全景，五彩缤纷的城堡，海盗船，过山车，往上能看到纯净湛蓝的天空，甚至我看到一只紫色的小鸟，“这个世界是王马小吉的！”

最原终一还是很恍惚的模样，轻轻说着做梦一般的话语，“如果这个世界就只有这个摩天轮一样小，该有多好。”

我把脸贴上了玻璃窗，回复着他梦里打谜语一般的话，“世界再小，如果真的非常想要逃离还是可以做得到的啦！”

玻璃的反光，映出他眼里闪出的光，他缓缓把头抬了起来，语气坚定的说“王马君，我有事情想告诉你……哇啊啊啊啊！”

话还没讲完，他的决心又被缩回去了，居然像看到什么不得了的东西一般捂住眼睛，“王马君你在干什么啊？！”

别忘了我带节奏的能力哦，想说什么给我憋着！接下来乖乖被我掌控局面吧，哼哼！

我松开摇摇欲坠的裤子，露出久违的胖次。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喷了，咱又要去搞内个假车了……总之，刀子要来了，不记得剧情了也不准去日！偷偷看没问题。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 改了一下梦境，因为微博那边是图片我就不重新发了，感觉这样更扣题也更掉san，主要原因是不小心撞了点车……所以

总的来说:我今天状态不太好，昨天晚上就做了个梦，梦里我按约定去紫藤萝花下去和百田君去锻炼身体，远远地就看见百田朝着我招手道:“终一！这边这边！”

我有点期待的小跑了过去，“锻炼”一定会使我越来越好的呢，在这场自相残杀中振作起来，在很靠近百田君的时候……

那个“百田解斗”放下打招呼的手，手在身前大幅度转了一圈才放下，粉色的外套被大幅度的动作带动掀起，等外套降落之前，快速的盘腿坐下，不过“百田君”在坐下的时候，身体居然变得瘦瘦小小，一样的紫瞳与不一样的翘发……

王马君？我吓得后退了几步，外套随着身体的缩小迟疑了几秒才落回王马的肩上，“没错就是本黑幕！被我发现了吧！”

“什么？”我双手乱放在腹前，一副随时想逃跑的模样……看着他拿着遥控器一副悠闲的样子，但我的注意却被他手上的小伤口所吸引，他补充着“你难道妄想从我这救出笨蛋百田么？”

“……”为什么会梦到那时候的场景呢？我是因为没有救出百田君而后悔吗？

“笨～蛋，死在冲压机下的——最原酱希望是谁呢？”

不要这样……不要直指我内心的幽暗……

“想也不用想，最原酱多么希望最喜欢的百田大哥这么凄惨吧！”

对不起，我对不起你们……我为什么要将错误全归咎在你一个人身上……

一句话也说不出口，我被不断向下生长的紫藤萝包围缠绕，堵住口鼻，无法呼吸，无法动弹……

王马君勾起有粗糙包扎的手指盘坐在地上做出拉钩的姿势，我想扯开藤蔓，它们却越长越密，王马君越走越远，我这时居然扯开了藤蔓，但是在梦里我再怎么想使劲跑也赶不上王马君。

梦就是想实现我强烈的愿望似的，我直接就到了格纳库，在那高高的铁架梯子上——十分吃痛的按下了红色的按钮……所以我现在在梦里变成了百田君！然而我还是阻止不了故事的继续？！

很可怕……很不安……很难过……

我顿时感觉汗毛树起，冷汗直下。

这比在游戏中的感觉强烈了几十倍，因为梦里好像是亲眼见证的，而不是“推理想象”出来的，他在生命的末端展现出了真实。

“好冷，好害怕，我不想死”的表情真实的展现在他的脸上，却没法发出“救救我”的声音，被声音溺死，我看得到他微微发抖的动作与难看的脸色，嘴巴一张一合的还在说着“救救我”，就像是有节拍一般:

“为了大局”轰隆隆——救救他

“自己的命可以不要”—救救他

“所以我这个人不无聊吧”—救救他！

“这种感觉真是令人火大”—救救他啊！

“谁可以来结束这个噩梦啊！”

“那家伙，到了最后的最后还是在说谎呢，真的是彻头彻尾的骗子……

反正……应该也是谎话啦。只是为了想要我帮忙，引起我的同情吧。”

就算王马君死了，或许说……因为他死了，所以我——才会把百田的选择算作是他的逼迫……才会，不否定，他是，绝望残党。


	6. 名为小章鱼烧的座敷童子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1科普:座敷童子是日本神话里的妖怪，会悄悄在谁家住下冒充亲人或朋友，但最后都记不住它的相貌什么的，座敷童子在出现在谁家哪家就聚财平安。
> 
> 2出现地名不要太当真，是为了剧情合理性的，以后对上时间也不要太过较真，是为了剧情自洽。
> 
> 3前面有点最赤，不过是友情向，不要介意。

游乐园内的小型咖啡店内，一位穿着粉色连衣裙的金发少女正用熟练的指法快速弹奏着，她的额头上出现了一丝细细的汗珠，长时间的练习弹奏却没有减轻她的紧张。

她内心的焦躁溢于言表，在一旁看着谱子的妹妹终于忍不住拍打了一下敲了一下钢琴盖，三角钢琴的支架就这么收了回去，发出“邦”的一声巨响，粗暴地阻断了直达云霄的演奏，引得咖啡店的人们投来不满的目光，少女立马起身鞠躬“抱歉，抱歉！”

妹妹蹲下来对少女小声道:“可以了啊，姐姐！再快下去要变成野蜂飞舞了……”

少女抱歉的略表抱歉地吐吐舌头:“茗现在居然听得出问题了，看来以后要好好练了。”

名为赤松茗的少女，有点无奈地指了指棕色墙壁的咖啡厅外的浅色落地窗，弹钢琴的少女赤松枫便立马注意到了一个熟悉的身影:“啊！是最原君！”

赤松枫兴奋地小跑了出去，赤松茗跑到前台和老板解释是“姐姐的未来男友”后，便也哼着歌儿跟上了姐姐。

“最原君难道是一个人来游乐场么？没有和王马君一起？”

“王马君是？”

“这，这是怎么回事？”

“啊，姐姐要不带他去找白银问问啊，说不定是恢复记忆出了差错呢。”赤松茗慢悠悠地跟过来，在讲话前还在哼着歌儿。

“是赤松同学的妹妹么？”

“嗯，我是的哟，我是赤松茗，初次见面请多关照！”茗也和枫一样露出亲切的笑脸和握拳的姿势。

“应该不是初次见面了吧，茗小姐……”最原礼貌的笑道。

“那，难道最原同学你连‘是谁提醒你赤松枫有个妹妹’都不记得了吗？”

“这个……不是白银同学先告诉我的……还有谁来着，但是我不记得他的样子了……”

“好吧，这个问题先不讨论了，我们先去找白银算了。”虽然看这个样子我觉得找白银也没有用啦，赤松茗不抱希望的想到。

昨晚睡得不错呢！王马小吉在外头频繁的鸟叫声中伸着懒腰，看到外面潮湿的地板，才确定昨夜骤雨初歇，一边漱口一边阅读今天的讯息，十几条的未接来电，时间好像还是在自己离开游乐园之后的三十分钟左右……果然，最原一不对劲了就会有人怀疑到我啊，那应该是小赤松的电话啦。

“喂~赤松酱什么事情啊？

“什么？最原酱怎么了？不知道啊？

“在寿司店等我是么？好哇好哇，我还没吃早饭喔！”

王马小吉洗了把脸，将水抹上镜子里自己的夸张上扬的嘴角“正好哇！赤松酱……下一个目标就是你了，泥嘻嘻~”

最原终一不知道自己是怎么回家的，昨天他回家后连衣服没脱，澡也没洗就直接往床上倒。

可能是真的累了，最原不一会就睡着了，又回到了熟悉的地方，一样飘忽的紫藤萝瀑布，远远的可以看见中庭的红色木门。

“你……是谁来着？” 

回应的只是呢嘻嘻的怪笑声，却不见其人，一扣上中庭的大门，就到了充满现代科技和冰冷气息的审判场上。

百田君不会就这么死掉的，我相信冲压机下的不是他……不是百田君，那是谁呢？ 那个扬言着自己是黑幕的，嚣张跋扈的家伙！可恶啊，不管他是不是真的作为黑幕反悔而继续游戏杀死了百田君，他一直在欺骗我们，将我们玩弄于股掌的事实不可否认。

百田君到底被他藏到哪去了？为什么还不出场?他作为嫌犯又到哪去了？他是还在威胁着百田什么？

春川同学你为什么要反驳我？难道你不希望百田还活着么？

在我完整的说出了事件的经过后，替君戴上面具的百田君却迟迟不愿出来，猜测出百田君和君用性命所争取的目的后，我选择作为“最原终一”相信百田，本想将谎言延续，响彻宇宙的百田解斗一挥手把面具摔碎了。

他不容许“真实”成为“谎言”的奠基者……以及最后也为了让我们安心一点而踩上骗子的灵魂一脚。

无论是我还是剩下的大家，都该为死的人不是百田而松下口气啊，那个十恶不赦的骗子终于受到了制裁。

但是，只有，只有的是怅然，是有相信过骗子的存善面的，虽然在狼的孩子化身于熊熊烈火后，善意的泡沫被击碎。

他果然身边一个人也没有，曾经他玩笑般说出的“就算我死了，也不会有人难过的”应验了呢。

一点也不觉得悲伤，好像悲伤这个苹果整个的分给了百田，骗子连死亡都没有实感，甚至我感觉他还会像之前那样爬起来兴冲冲地跳起来大喊道“是骗人的！”，他是个虚构舞台背景下的跳梁小丑，疯狂的演出完后又夸张的退场。

“这可不是遗书哦”

我全身长满了会流泪的眼睛，唯独脸上的眼睛却流不出泪来。

他像是虚构出来的角色，不讨喜，不可爱也不可怜。

不过没记错的话，我还是愿意把他归结于伙伴这一列……

否则不会为了救出他而再次自相残杀。

如果不以伙伴的名义？要以什么名义去填补内心的空虚黑洞呢？

他不该是个没有实感的纸片人，他是作为一个活生生的人而存在的。

对，我明明在现实世界，是认识他的。

所以他到底是谁来着？记不起名字，想不起面孔……这么令人生恶的性格，这么强烈的情续……

最原被嘈杂的鸟叫声吵醒了，睁眼便发现已经是早上了。

手机讯息里消息居然“99＋”了……啊嘞？我们才囚有一位“座敷童子”么？

大家都在讨论我昨天晚上梦到的“他”，但是却我却连他的姓名和样貌都想不起，应该就是神话中的“座敷童子”了吧。

不过这位“座敷童子”还真的是不受欢迎啊，大家都在细数他的罪状谩骂着。

我还看到新加的赤松茗同学给我发来消息:想约我在才囚学院见面，我没有多想买好了电车票就准备出发了。

神户某寿司店

二楼钴蓝色的玻璃橱窗映出今天的晴空万里加白云，一楼的赤松枫坐在榻榻米上乌云密布的用筷子把一个章鱼烧戳得稀巴烂。

“老板，一份鳗鱼卷！谢谢！”

“好嘞！”

王马小吉拉开店铺的帘子就开门见山的对柜台点好餐后，好像没看见赤松枫脸上的乌云似的。

赤松切了一小块章鱼烧狠狠的在嘴里嚼了几下，好像章鱼烧和她有仇似的。

“最原君真的把你给忘了，如果是开玩笑的话，那也太过了吧！” 

王马把手指放在橱窗玻璃上滑翔着，无由头的说了句“我看见了一只你们看不见的小鸟。” 

赤松枫愣了下，又戳上一只章鱼烧，他是想暗示什么？还是岔开话题？

“行吧，我猜到你这么做的理由了……” 

“呢嘻嘻，答对！赤松酱，最原酱就拜托你了。” 

“什么嘛，我还没说我的想法呢！而且最原君的话不该遵从他的选择么？”赤松枫双手环胸翘起不满的“挂油壶”。

“……阿拉，游戏输掉接受惩罚很正常呢，所以我替最原酱做好选择啦！”

“你呀你呀……你知道最原君本来是想要告诉你什么事情么？”

“嗯，知道啊，就是赤松酱派最原酱来监视我这种事情嘛！”

“欸？”

此时店员恰到好处的端上王马小吉点的鳗鱼卷，王马耍坏心思的没有继续话题，双手合十“我开动了”便吃了起来。

“喏……什么意思啦！讲清楚一点。”

赤松枫心挠痒痒的看着王马一口接一口的把嘴巴塞得满满的，嘴边还有沙拉酱和海带屑在翻滚，看着店内饕鬄雕花的屏风，看着柜台后面挂着的锦鲤……终于，王马小吉他吃完了！

看着他心满意足的擦擦嘴后说道“开玩笑的啦！难道赤松酱还当真了？”

“你又骗人？”

“呐，不过莽撞如赤松酱，如果这次事件还这么插手的话，搞不好你又会第一个丧命哦。”王马小吉又把食指数在唇边，露出警示的神情。

丧命？他又在说这种没轻没重的话了。

“喏，你知道什么话该说，什么话不该说么？”赤松枫又做出一副说教的样子。

“啊嘞？赤松酱，你的发卡好像掉在地上了欸！”

赤松枫摸了一下头发，啊？好像真的少了，便蹲下来在地上寻找。

“哟吼，找到啦找到啦！”

“啊，谢谢啊，话说你是故意的吧。”赤松枫无奈地站起来从王马小吉手上接过发饰。

不料一抬头便被熟悉的光线所照射，然后便大脑一片空白的呆坐在了店子里。

“虽然赤松酱不无聊，不过我不想让游戏失去趣味性哦～”

如果不善用自己的力量会很危险的，就暂时封印起来保护吧，我没有杜撰什么地方的台词哦，虽然可能是骗你的啦！

王马小吉意识到自己掏出回忆灯把赤松洗脑的时候，自己也愣了一下，等等？故事的走向偏离了自己的轨道啊……

在我说完“赤松酱的监视”之后，心跳一直在咯噔一下响得特别大声，一下又完全听不见，就像是听到了骨头碎裂的声音……

虽然觉得自己擅长放纵性自己想些中二性的话语，但是刚刚脑海里蹦出来的话语，连自己都不明觉厉。

大阪:环球影城——才囚拍摄现场

与此同时，最原终一和赤松茗在才囚学院会和。

“阿诺，你知道我叫你来是做什么的吧……”赤松茗把游戏头盔丢给最原终一。

“嗯，知道的。”

“不过先给你个东西吧！”赤松茗丢了个U盘过来。

“这是？”

“白银让我带给你的：真人秀拷贝了一下所有录像，做成了游戏，当做纪念吧，总会用得上的。”

“谢谢茗小姐，我会好好保管的。”

“好了，先回到游戏世界看看吧。”

“话说大家都不在，这学校里面还有什么呢？”

“不进去看看怎么知道有没有人呢？”

又回到了熟悉的地方，这个有着无数美好和苦痛回忆的地方。

茗拉起最原来到才囚外面的草地上，就听到一声:“被你知道组织的内幕就只好杀掉你了！”

最原终一条件反射的回复:“喂，明明是你自己告诉我的” 

啊嘞？是梦里的“座敷童子”出现了！

这段对话又陌生，又熟悉。

最原终一看到一大朵透明的花挡住了他的脸，就像是百田君遗像上大大的问号一样。

当然最原知道他不是“座敷童子”，“座敷童子”怎么会是灾难与悲苦的象征呢？

但他想起了对方圆圆的小脑袋，章鱼一般翘呼呼头发，好像放上海苔屑和鱿鱼屑再撒点沙拉酱再翻滚几下就可以一口咬下去……

呃，抱歉，一想到章鱼我就想吃章鱼烧了，所以姑且为了方便称呼他，我就在心里默默的叫他“小章鱼烧”了。

“喏，我就说吧，不回来看看怎么知道有没有想要找的东西呢？”赤松茗耸耸肩轻快地说道。

不过这应该是以前留下的录像一般的东西吧……用游戏的说法你可以称为:存档？嗯，这个解释比较好懂吧，反正对宅原，啊不，是最原君来说有存档应该够他想起来了。 

“嘛，那我就在外面等你好消息”赤松茗十分识趣的退出游戏。

“来玩一场惩罚游戏吧！输得人要用牌来割喉哦！” 

最原开始分神了，他想起了入间美兔给他介绍的“胖次吸收器”，想起了在美兔死后自己房间里莫名多了一条红底白条的胖次，想起在送给百田君超硬冰淇淋的时候，一个不知从哪跑出来的“小章鱼烧”抢走了冰淇淋。

百田君愤愤的挥挥拳头，“小章鱼烧”坏笑着拉着我就跑，回头看百田君没有追过来，只是闷闷不乐的别过头去，我便深深为百田君感到歉意。

现在最原终一被对方拉到了和赤松同学一起待过的教室A:

“小章鱼烧”脸上的透明的花瓣好像又多了一片，我抽到了和他一样的牌后他惊奇的翘了翘嘴角，天，好险……还担心看不清他的表情而会抽到错误的牌呢。

“啊？一样的牌吗？最原酱真幸运呢！”

听语气明明很失望啊……这段记忆像乡间夜路的路灯般模糊闪烁，本来还在听百田君的奇妙冒险，但是我却对百田君的话完全没有印象，看来就是被“小章鱼烧”抢走了“羁绊”啊。

但是不记得的事情好像确实改写了之后的事故，本来就是来救落单的“小章鱼烧”的我，在对他说出狠话后却想起了原本的目的，这才阻止了他轰烈的第五章 。

我以前是不喜欢他，一点一点一点——都不喜欢，但是真的谈不上讨厌，对于他而激起的心中波澜小之又小，游戏里的他是“虚构”的，但是我想了解“真实”的他，这点是不会有假的。

真实的他，会害怕死亡，会讨厌杀人游戏，会讨厌让他加入游戏的我，会憎恶我为了牵扯他而设下的计划。

“最原酱，虽然说会全灭是假的……但是还是谢谢你选择回来救我。”他笑嘻嘻地把粗糙包扎的手伸到我面前做出拉钩的姿势。

“不，以前我以为是自己救了你，但是要是你不抢百田和我的‘羁绊’的话，我可能还是不会意识到要去救你，你是在自救。”我对自以为是的相信是自己拯救了他而无比羞愧。

“嘛，虽然没有跪在烧红的铁板上求我‘不要死’，但是真的为了我流泪了，算你合格啦！”

真正为他流泪的时候是央求他不要执行第五章计划的时候，我终于握住了他请求合作的手，进行了没有死者的一次案件调查和谜一般的第五章……

此刻，他脸上的透明花瓣都变成了淡淡的粉色，然后像裁剪下的A4纸一样整个的掉下来，我终于看清了小章鱼烧的脸。

终于想起来了，小章鱼烧叫王马小吉，自己之所以会忘掉他也是王马小吉给自己的“犹豫”而下的惩罚。

现在最原终一终于可以确认心中的情感了，不管是爱情什么的还是友情什么的都不能算，就算如此也要说着:“我和王马君，产生了‘羁绊’！说什么我也不想放手了！”

他手心的温度从不会说谎。羁绊是个抽象的概念，我和王马君的关系只能用抽象的东西来形容了。


	7. 【双吉】鸽子和乌鸦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 祝芯芯生快！加了一些东西~

最原终一拉上了王马小吉的手，那句“手心的温度不会说谎”，我已经听腻了哦，当然是骗你的。

什么？你以为我是王马小吉吗？呢嘻嘻，真开心……连可爱尊敬的总统都会认不清了！等着被切小手指吧，不给切啊？你又不像最原酱一样给我包扎，小气！

好了不闹了，重新介绍一下“我自己”，我是“王马小吉”在冲压机bug下额外多出来的一份数据，为了能自由活动附在一只梦野酱的鸽子上面，所以你有时候看到的是一只鸽子，因为王马那孩子对鸽子有恩，所以我才会救他。

什么？你居然不知道我怎么救了王马君？你真的是笨到无可救药了～是谁去抢走了百田酱和最原酱的羁绊？都是为了劝最原酱去想办法改写五章的剧本嘛！我才没有借机多和百田酱说说话的意思呢。

事情看似是解决了的，可是总有点担心，所以我再多和最原酱说几句好了。

“最原酱，你相信这个世界上有幽灵吗？”他握着我的手，大我一圈的指节紧紧的包绕着我，过热的温度就像一颗“心脏”。

“这个世上是不会有幽灵的，消失了的东西、人、记忆，都是不会再回来的。”最原酱看起来像是回想起什么有点丧气的低下头。

果不其然的无神论者呢，所以最原酱应该不会记得除了游戏剧情外的对话吧。

“嗯……我明白了，你快回去吧。”

“王马君，和我一起回去！”他明显着急了，握着我的手的力道又加重了。

“不，你要找的不是我哦。”我忙送不迭的推他出去。

“到底怎么回事，哇啊啊！”他被我大力往外推，却还在死死抓着我不放，我们两个被迫处于悬空而摇摇欲坠的状况，就好像我在把他推下悬崖。

“嘘……你理解为，站在面前的我不是王马小吉，真正的他在外面哦！”

你也可以像暗网观众一样叫他叫他凡吉酱。

我没说后半句，是避免他会因为想起未成长的自己而混乱。

现在的我们在布满数据的出口，处于完全失重的状态，就像太空舱一般，我按了的“强制登出”就把他一脚踹出去了，免得他继续问我他不该知道的东西，虽说他是“无神论者”，之后记起来只会把我当AI，除了游戏对话他其他全部都会忘掉，不过还是以防万一嘛！

这个无神论有点麻烦欸，万一以后有什么事情想找他真的不方便，希望不要遇到那种情况吧。

我跳出游戏去看看最原酱的情况，离开游戏的话我就比较像幽灵——无神论者是看不到我的，所以要是想看最原酱的私房照我也可以偷拍哒！

我看着最原酱摘下游戏用的头盔，有点欣喜和着急的对赤松酱说：“我想起来了！”

我知道这个是赤松酱妹妹，和姐姐真的长得很像啊，我从摩天轮上最原酱和凡吉酱做这样那样的事那会开始，就一直在偷偷观察了。

赤松妹妹看起来并不是很开心，她刚皱着眉头挂断了电话，我立马感到事情不妙，但是不能出手阻止，就看着赤松妹妹拿出了那个该死的手电照向最原酱:“嗯哼哼，最原君和我姐姐现在是两情相悦哦，王马小吉的羁绊事件也只是个意外事故而已呢！”

“呃，不对……”

看最原酱还一副想反抗的样子，赤松茗直接拿手电敲晕他了。

天，我现在简直不知道用什么话来表达我的心情，就好像你和天海酱一样刚刚参加完一场杀人游戏刚想松口气，又被马上叫往下一场一样，哎，我真的想回才囚喝口芬达冷静冷静。

要我觉得赤松妹妹洗脑最原酱的原因肯定和刚刚接到的电话有关系，是姐姐打过来的吧，搞不好是因为凡吉酱把事情搞砸了惹妹妹不高兴了吧。

还是直接去找凡吉酱吧……

因为怕错过，我是靠飞的，从大阪飞回到京都大概几个小时就可以了，反正昨天也在京都奈良大阪三个地方打转，大致路线我很清楚的。

眼看着凡吉酱比他人矮一截的突兀身高从电车上下来，其实我是有点羡慕他不被拘束服束缚的短衣短袖的，他的表情写着“搞砸了，全部都搞砸了”，我朝他飞过去他看见我便伸出手指允许我的停靠，看来他还是记得我的。

“小鸽子～好久不见欸！”

“凡吉酱你怎么把事情搞砸的啊？”

“喔呀~”他露出一副假装惊慌的样子，我好像意识到自己嘴快了。

本来是让我停靠的手快速上翻抓住我的脚，同时那双亮晶晶假装感兴趣的眼睛又凑过来:“太神奇了！小鸽子居然成精了会说话了，你这只小鸽子知道些什么多余的东西呀，真厉害！透露机密就把你煲汤哦！”

可怕，十分可怕，本尊面前我不敢装了……

第一，我首先要装作普通的鸽子；第二，我不该乱叫他！

“哇啊！本来无神论者鸽子都看不到，我当然是来帮你才会过来找你啊！话说你到底是干了什么导致赤松酱妹妹要去对付最原！”求生欲极强的我开始表明立场。

“啊嘞？这事和最原酱又有什么关系啊？”他疑惑了，把另一只手抵在下巴上疑惑道。

“骗人啊！明明是你计划中的啊！”要不是求生欲我真的想踹他几脚。

“对啊，是骗你的嘛！但是我真的没想到茗酱会倒拉我一把，茗酱插手我就挺苦恼了。”他露出沮丧的表情，虽然我也知道他是装的！

“话说，你以前认识赤松茗吧？”

“呐，才没有嘞！”

啊，真的好累啊，我也不知道最原酱是怎么过来的，不过他终于有破绽了。

“……我没说赤松酱妹妹叫什么……你貌似最近没有什么渠道得知她的名字吧？拜托我是来帮你的，你不要和我打太极啊！”

“呢嘻嘻，开玩笑嘛，我和茗酱就是老家都在神户来着，小时候一起玩过~”

“这样啊……话说我还有一个问题欸……”

“嗯？”他歪着头把手枕在背上。

“这个鸽子难道没有名字么？”凡吉酱好像没用特定称谓叫过我。

凡吉酱眼睫毛跳跃着，像一只黑羽的乌鸦扑腾了几下停在电线杆上:“不啊，你就叫，王马小鸟啊。”

一瞬间我觉得周围嘈杂的人声都消失了，好像真的有一只乌鸦在眼前横穿而过，像老式漫画一般留下一串鸦叫四个点，我深深的体会到了他取名字的敷衍…… 

“唔啊！过分过分过分过分！这么随便的名字还不如不取呢！” 我拼命的摇脑袋和抖动着翅膀来宣泄自己的不满。

“不随便啊，你想想梅花方块黑桃肉丸子甘蔗……(DICE成员代号)，喔呀，不小心泄漏了组织的机密呢！不如来加……”

“好好好好行，别废话了我加入……你不想想这次事情怎么解决啊！”

“回DICE吧。”

“啊，好……”估计有计划了准备回DICE商量了。

京都——伏见稻荷大社附近

神社的紫阳花早就落得光秃秃不见影子了，没有花空留光秃秃的叶子显得神社十分单调，然后凡吉酱刚把抽到的大凶揉成纸团给神社的树当肥料了……

绿葱葱的绣球叶越来越深，直到变成青苔的深绿色，天气也变得越来越阴凉，爬山虎攀在偏红木瓦上，绿色的浓度可以把小屋送到天上去，啊，就像童话里的树屋呐。

所以DICE像是一群森林里的捣乱的小妖精吧，以电机锤为魔法棒沾取星屑搅动着萤火虫，有着翻飞的黑色羽翼和阻隔秘颜的面纱(具)。

凡吉酱敲了敲木门，清脆的扣击声给精灵的湖水投了一块石头，随着激起的涟漪把我拉回了现实。

嗯呐……我这是思维退化了么？这种幻想能力绝对是最原酱那孩子传染的，罪过罪过。

“对暗号~”一声甜腻腻喝醉了芬达般的少女声音在门后响起。

“对个头，我是你总统！”凡吉酱踹了门一脚，门便自己开了。

木屋的窗帘是全拉上的，环形桌中央摆了展油灯，整个屋子被油灯的微弱的光照着，黑而带红，就像圣诞夜晚的火炉般。

环形桌应该是以前的酒吧酒保用的桌子，一个短发巨乳的大姐姐坐在台子后面擦酒杯，她身后本该摆酒的货架摆着一堆高中教辅资料，然后我环顾了下四周，整个空间整齐排列着几套灰色的软皮沙发和较为矮小的黑色茶几，靠墙的位置原本摆放着唱片和海报，现在把它们当做相框写了一些公式和名言警句，这一切都可以确认这里以前确实是酒吧，现在显然是伪装成的课外辅导班嘛。

凡吉酱一进屋便翻上木桌占领高地，他十分嚣张的踏在弧形木桌上滑行，皮鞋蹭得木桌嘎吱响:“呐，我回来了，大家想我了吗？”

“总统啊！”“总统大人~”“呜呜呜，好想您啊！”见得那几位高矮胖瘦的男高中生把凡吉酱围住。

个子最高的巨乳姐姐咳嗽一声:“小吉，去什么才囚参加节目期间帮你打扫家里卫生了，要记得补回来哦。”

“嗯……讨厌嘛，黑桃麻麻叫我总统啦！”

“咳，总统……先从桌子上下来。”

凡吉酱便识趣地从台子上跳下来，甜甜的少女音从一个双马尾妹妹的小嘴里发出来，显然是刚刚开门的那位:“总统呐，我们怎么变成一个一万多人的大组织的。”

“还有什么政治家商人都受你掌控什么的？”

“什么全世界都是你卧底啊，白宫、克里姆林宫、北京都有的……明明我们大家都在京都呢。”

听到后面几句我暗感不妙，抢羁绊和胡诌DICE的事情凡吉酱都不知道。

“啊嘞？有些蠢话我没说过啊？一定是它！”凡吉酱到后面几句后迅速踏上椅子一把抓住了我。

“什么嘛？”“黑桃麻麻，总统又踩凳子了！”“说那种话的除了总统还有别人吗？”“肯定是骗人啊！”

“哈？啊……各位，我说你们看不看得见我手上有一只小鸽子。”

…………

呀，糟糕了，凡吉酱连我已经死了的事情都不知道。

“凡吉酱——他们看不见的，我已经死掉了哟～”

“什，什么？什么时候的事？”空气突然被凝结，红色的灯光变成了蓝色。

“在你去参加那什么的节目的时候，我被谁用石头砸伤了翅膀，下一秒就直接被车轮碾压过去了。”

“啊——”他倒吸了一口凉气，“那就和……”

“对，就和你的状态一样，所以作为鸽子的幽灵才会在毫无记忆的情况下被吸引到了冲压机附近。”

“我知道了，对不起……”凡吉酱捧着我，表情变得和刚遇到他的时候一样了，没有神采的漆黑夜空，下垂的眉毛吸引着愁绪，不知道怎么他又变回以前那种不开心的状态了呢，是我的缘故吗？

“……不要这个样子呀，要是没有凡吉酱我就不能留在这个世界了。”

“呐，骗子道歉不要信嘛。”他乌鸦般的黑亮狡黠又回来了，随即把我举到了头顶:“各位各位~现在除了我以外又有一位你们看不见的代理总统酱啦！”

真好，这才是我认识的凡吉酱。

“还有我才不会说那种没准的话，骗最原酱关于DICE的事情好歹也要有据可依一点嘛。”

“噫，总统酱～从刚才起就在自言自语！”

“闭嘴！”

“欸欸，方块酱，总统是说真的，他头上有只鸽子。”

凡吉酱恼羞成怒的抄起桌子上的筷子朝他们丢过去，我看见大家嬉笑着躲开，小总统干脆玩起了丛林射击，确定好奔跑的猎物就瞄准发射，筷子精准的在他们头顶上弹过，凡吉酱就会笑着指出:“你出局啦！”

啊，好羡慕DICE啊，居然可以这么随便的和他们总统开玩笑，就是朋友间那种打闹的感觉。

所以凡吉酱和谁说“加入我的组织”是想和谁像朋友一样亲近吗？还是只是单纯口嗨想要部下而已呢？

短发巨乳姐姐代号是黑桃，大家都叫她黑桃麻麻，是这群熊孩子的妈，也是这座小木屋的主人，很神奇的是她能看得到我，所以在他们打闹的时候，我在和黑桃麻麻聊天。

“凡吉酱他……以前就和DICE的大家关系很好么？”

“不是的呢，第一次见到他们，被送过来满身伤呢。”

“啊，以前就很会打啊，不愧是凡吉酱呢……”

等等，好像忘了什么重要的事情啊！

“现在不是玩的时候了啊，最原酱和赤松酱被你们莫名其妙凑成了一对啊，快想想办法啊！”

我飞到凡吉酱面前，他正低头看着手机，然后抬起头露出不坏好意的笑脸:“小鸟，明天就拜托你啦~”

“啊？你想干嘛？”

他把手机转向我，里面显示的是赤松酱发推说，明天要和最原酱在哪玩，然后凡吉酱想让我干嘛我心里也有数了。

“没门，这事情你自己解决！”我倔强了一回，我为了他俩的事情已经跑前跑后做得挺多的了……凡吉酱真的不领情～问都不问我帮他做了什么，所以我要拒绝他一次！

凡吉酱这次没有抓着我不放来逼迫我，他盯着我看了一会，走进了吧台后面的厨房，叮叮哐哐的弄着什么东西，时间长到我误以为他是在制造逼我妥协的工具，过了好久看到吧台的厨房门露出个和门框几乎一样宽的大铁板。

完了，考虑用铁板把我砸晕带过去么？

不，仔细看发现大铁板上端着一大叠烤好的曲奇饼，各色的巧克力方形曲奇饼完全融入了视线之后我便看到了吃力端着他的凡吉酱，小小的他端着重重的盘子撇着嘴巴摇摇晃晃地走过来的样子，其实还有点可爱。

“pang”的一声，有几块摆不下的曲奇随着铁板大地震企图逃脱被吃掉的命运，被凡吉酱给毫不留情地拍回去了，他拿起那块骨折的可怜饼干递给我。

“喏……”

“不要试图拿这个收买我！”

……

“呜呜呜呜呜呜，好好吃，这世界上居然有比玉米粒更好吃的东西，呜呜呜呜呜呜，凡吉酱你今后就是我的老婆啦！”

一得意忘形的我干脆变成了和凡吉酱一样的人型，紧紧搂着他不放。

“呸！”他嫌弃地把我推开。

“小鸟，明天的事就拜托啦！”他两眼弯弯，把嘴巴举在嘴边，一副阴谋得逞的样子。

“呐，我说凡吉酱何苦啊……”

吃人嘴软拿人手短，昨天吃了饼干后我就只好答应凡吉酱了，所以现在我在和王马实时播报最原酱和赤松酱的约会现场，我以为凡吉酱有什么大闹一场的计划了呢，没想到只是静观其变，顺便自己气自己。

“呐，你好好看着他们就可以啦，最好不要说多余的话哟！”

现在我和最原酱他们都在横滨的一个大商场内，凡吉酱在商场楼顶和我远程通话。

以为我会好好的配合么？

偏不！这分明是埋汰凡吉酱的大好时机啊，怎能不好好珍惜？报仇的机会来了哈哈哈哈哈哈！

“小鸟刚才在想什么？”

“没，没啥……”

好敏锐啊，凡吉酱……差点暴露了。

“现在最原酱和赤松酱正在夹娃娃哦。”

“嗯……声音怪吵的，最原酱这种性格的人会乐意在这么嘈杂的地方久待么？还有夹娃娃这种东西明显是欺诈术好吗？没有一定的技术也……”

“夹到了……”

“啊嘞？不会吧！”

“当然是真的呀，最原酱可是为了他最喜欢的赤松酱在努力哦！”

“……”

“不信你听嘛~”我特别愉悦地把最原酱他们看不见的接收器扩了音。

“谢谢最原君的娃娃了，我想说，我们在一起都一两年了，你什么时候才能换个称呼?还要叫赤松同学吗？”枫妹把娃娃随手塞进包里，两手环着胸，腮帮子也鼓鼓的，装作生气的样子。

“嗯，小……小枫说的是，不过我们什么时候在一起一两年了呢？”回忆灯搞得有点得过分，最原不敢正视赤松，红着脸说。

“开玩笑的啦！就是希望你有进一步的表示嘛！”赤松枫笑着戳戳最原终一的脸。

“所以这两人难得的合适呢……小鸟酱，目前的撮合计划大~成功！”

“凡吉酱你怎么回事？哎，我现在心情，用白银酱的话讲就和磕到了对家一样复杂。”

“什么对家不对家啊，呐，在暗网直播的时候他们混蛋观众也不管我们的死活还在那磕CP吗？”

“嗯……我一直在才囚学院里面，不过我问过黑桃麻麻了，最王当之无愧最火啦！”

“都是群大~笨蛋呀！骗子说的最喜欢怎么会是真的呢？”

大家都心知肚明，你这么说没人信的……

然后最原酱和赤松酱走进餐厅，却没有急着点菜，而是走向闲置着的钢琴。

“在学校的时候我说过想教最原君弹钢琴吧？不如我们在这里先学一下。”

“哎，嗯，好的！”

“最原君，手型不对哦。”

“欸，好！”最原酱的呆毛看起来就像一只猫一样，炸了一下，手便更僵硬了。

赤松酱轻笑着伸手将最原酱的手型修正，中间的肢体触碰次数多到让我怀疑是故意的了。

传说中的钢琴白痴居然放下钢琴，专心做另一件事情去了。

“所以说，白痴枫和变态最很配啊！”

“凡吉酱，你吃醋了……”

“呢嘻嘻，怎么可能。”

“呐，凡吉酱想象一下，现在赤松酱站在最原酱后面，胸贴到最原酱的后脑勺了，手还着压着最原酱的手帮他调整姿势。”

“闭嘴，你个聒噪大鸽子！”

“呜哇啊啊啊啊啊，你气急了连自己都骂！”

“你和我有个毛线关系啊！你到底哪来的这么强的模仿能力啊！”

终于被我整回原型了！能听到凡吉酱气急败坏的声音实在是太怀念了。

正当我高兴之时，听到“搜”的一声，后背有种熟悉的疼痛感。

“自相残杀都已经结束了，你还要杀人吗？”

“啊拉拉，小鸟怎么抢我的台词呢？”

“嘟……嘟……嘟”(挂电话声)

“欸？小鸟？小鸟？”

小鸟是无法想象，它对王马小吉有多重要吧，原本的灰色被分成了黑与白，缺少了白，黑色也只能吞噬成更深的黑。

虽然确实没有人要把他们强行捆绑在一起罢了


	8. 碧螺春的茶艺小课堂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 弧狗回来了，只是因为不太用LOFTER了来着，不刀不糖，比较有趣可爱，最王酱是两小作精所以叫碧螺春，百田酱一出场我就觉得他很好玩了

。

我是王马小吉，视线在不停的晃动，眼睛所及之处像电影里的转场，不像是一楼的话，那就先去二楼以上看看！啊，这种扶手电梯好慢啊，我推开站在扶手电梯上站着等的人，一格一格跑了上去，哪一家店会有钢琴？有钢琴的是类似咖啡厅的那种吧，不知道是跑的速度有点快还是空腹喝了碳酸饮料的缘故，口腔里翻腾着一股辛辣味，没有闲心去关心，我只听得到皮鞋踏在电梯硅胶上快速哒哒的响着。

我找到了那家店，不过是自助餐厅……呃，我哪知道你们两个富婆这么奢侈！

我没有找到小鸟，隔着玻璃就遇到了还在愉快弹钢琴的最原酱和赤松酱，我立马退后一点，餐厅内的杂谈声盖过了音乐声，却盖不过他俩的谈笑声，谈笑声越来越大，我甚至觉得赤松酱对我眨巴了一下眼睛，有一丝炫耀之意。

咯噔，我小鸟有和最原酱吹嘘过自己一万人的邪恶组织，可是赤松酱在教最原酱弹钢琴。

咯噔，我从楼梯上直接摔下去脑子晕晕的躺在地上，最原酱只是不耐烦的看了一眼就饶头就走了，可能还在想赤松酱的蜡像上插着的长刀。

咯噔，现在赤松酱还在和最原酱弹着钢琴，真的和小鸟说的一样，贴得很近，我无所谓了，我只想把小鸟找到。

努力的忽视掉剧烈到炸耳的心跳声，努力忽视掉碳酸饮料在胃里的翻腾感，努力忽视掉昏沉沉想睡过去的脑袋，努力忽视掉……已经变调了的钢琴声和他们的打情骂俏声。

♬ねこふんじゃった ねこふんじゃった 踩到猫咪了，踩到猫咪了

♬らひるねのこねこ 踩到午睡中的小猫了

ねこふんじゃったねこふんじゃった 踩到猫咪了，踩到猫咪了

“凡吉酱？凡吉酱！”

“欸？小鸟！刚才发生了什么？”电话又接通了，突然安心了不少，我感觉混乱的杂音少了很多……就想被一群小鸽子带上天空飞翔的感觉。

不，我并没有在飞，我好像高高的玻璃地板上走着，纯白的鸽子在脚边以及身旁飞过，像流动的云，稳稳踩在看不见的玻璃地板上，透过翅膀缝隙我又看见了赤松酱和最原酱待着的商场，我发现有的鸽子带有淡淡的血迹，居然还是粉色的？！

♬ねこ あわてて とんでった 猫咪慌慌忙忙逃走了

♬早く 来てよ ほらごらん 快点啊，快来呀，你看看

我心中瞬间警铃大作，顺着血迹大步向前，看到了趴坐在地的小鸟——直接就被箭贯穿了……

我立马蹲下来检查他的伤口，没错，是那个十字弓上的东西……

………………

………………

………………

为什么为什么为什么为什么为什么？！

到底是为什么啊？

为什么还要重复这般噩梦啊！

你真的就这么喜欢杀人么？

自相残杀不是结束了吗？

结束了吗？

♬金鱼ばちを けとばした 金鱼缸，金鱼缸，踢倒了

♬あら まあまあ 水だらけ 哎呀妈呀，妈呀，全部都是水

“凡吉酱，之后可能要靠你自己了……”

♬おや まあまあ どうしましょう 哇咧妈呀，妈呀，这该怎么办

♬ねこ どこ行った ねこ どこ行った 猫咪在哪里，猫咪在哪里

“这到底是谁干的？！”这次我不怀疑春川，春川和百田最近在打理新开的宠物店，根本没空过来。

♬ねこ あちらへ にげてった 猫咪逃到那边去了啦？

谁干的已经不重要了吧……

他把带血的手抚上我的脸，我觉得他好像碰不到我了。

“我说，凡吉酱有时候真的像小妖精啊……”

十分不好的预感，十分糟糕的感觉，心脏突然紧缩了一下，我都来不及思考小鸟刚才那句话的意义，便听到噼里啪啦的闯祸声——玻璃碎掉了，我这次没办法像小时候那样大笑着快速逃跑，我笑不出来了，却被迫着在逃跑……

玻璃碎了，小鸽子们在四散逃跑，我直接从幻想的高空跌落回现实……好吵，周围还是好吵。

什么都不想管，什么都没有心情管……

好烦，好无聊，好闷，好嘈杂，好晕，好想立刻离开……

“王马君？”

哦，是最原终一他看过来了……他应该是向服务人员说明了一句，就走出来走到我面前了。

“你到底是，为什么要抹除我对你的记忆？”

最原终一，不合时宜的问了这个问题，我真的没有心思糊弄他了，干脆就抛出能让他不会再烦我的话:

“呢嘻嘻，说白了就是腻了啊~以前的关系什么的，就当是最原酱误会了吧。”

最原酱低下头，抿紧了嘴唇，眉毛也紧皱着，看来是不会再烦我了，好，那我还是快回去吧。

我装作没什么事情地转身就走，虽然知道这样会伤到最原酱的心，不过我也顾不得他的心情了。

下一秒却听到最原一副要把我剁碎了的吼声:“你给我站住，听好了！”虽然最原酱声音不大，但是有时候生起气的语气还是挺有震慑力的，我不由的一怔，回过头看到的最原酱果真是攥紧的拳头，他深吸一口气说道:

“王马小吉——我讨厌死你了！你明明和我是一样的，却总要千方百计的推开我，把我从你的世界删除，什么都不愿和我分享，还把我的成果销毁，你是不是活该只有自己一个人！”

哈，哈哈，哈哈哈……怎么了嘛，突然之间发这么大火，是太把我当回事，所以被我移除才会这么愤懑吗？反正其他什么都无所谓了，那就让裂缝更大吧。

“最原终一，你才讨厌吧，你这种温室里的花朵怎么会和我一样，说着什么想要了解我的话，根本就是可怜我吧，我才不想要你同情！”

我等着最原终一说出更加残忍的话，最原酱却只是红着眼眶，咬了咬嘴唇，努力克制自己的冲动和愤怒而粗粗地呼吸着，然后他突然像是想到了什么似的，灰金色的眼睛闪烁出无奈，不断噗呲噗呲吐气的高压锅被旋转了塞门，强行停止了一般，平静如镜的瞳孔映射出那个张牙舞爪的自己。

什么意思？你这是在同情我吗？我才不要，我要知道你对于最讨厌的我究竟能说出怎样恶毒的话，我就是想把高高在上的你拖下水啊！就是想找机会狠狠地的嘲笑——如此礼貌谦和的你也能说出如此脏乱的词汇啊！

“你这种温柔讨厌死了，把你逼急了，你的本性才会败露，哼哈哈哈哈哈哈，来嘛~别客气呀，骂吧，就狠狠地骂吧！放任自己人性最丑恶的一面吧！”

“王马小吉，你又和那时候一样了呢……”最原终一又用手抵住嘴唇，皱着眉头思考着。

“呢嘻嘻，抱歉呢，让最原酱失望了，认为我是伙伴什么的？你怎么样都和我没关系呐，不要拿‘羁绊’那一套来糊弄我哟，说什么为了我好或者想要拯救我，完全就是满足你的同理心嘛！”

“我从一开始就不该邀请你(参加弹丸论破)……只要和你合作就会被背叛，想深入了解你就会抽身而出，你就这么想被讨厌么？你就这么喜欢破坏么？认识你简直个天大的错误！”

呵呵，哈哈哈哈，这样最好了呢！就等着你说这句话呢，真不愧是我“以前”最喜欢的最原酱啊~

没有我继续待着的理由了，恶之总统的目的达成就该退场了……没错，我——落荒而逃了，其实我真的不觉得自己是可以随便被大家爱着的总统，但是我确实是个小丑，夸张的演出完就必须得退场，不是我该待的地方，不是我该去接触的人。

我们是什么特别的关系？敌人？朋友？恋人？确实什么都不是吧，所谓的羁绊，对象也不是我嘛，完全就是莫名其妙的被他求着说不要死，之前是小鸟和他商妥好一切了吧，小鸟和他产生的所谓“羁绊”也会随着小鸟的消失而消失，剩下的“我”本就不该与最原产生羁绊，就用橡皮擦全部抹除，抹除就好了，然后一切都与我无关了。

啊……啊……是不是，坐反地铁了？

算了，暂且不想回去……啊啦啦啦，这块地方……好像是，和百田酱说……最后一次……比赛的地方？

也是……

第一次和……

最原酱遇到的……

地方？

哦，对哦，这里是横滨啊……

2017/7/9 横滨——一片废弃居民楼

“知了……知了”

老旧的混凝土矮墙上贴着各种补习班的广告，后面长着一颗大梧桐树，瓦砾石做的地板有点硌脚，但我喜欢听皮鞋在它们身上踩出的乐曲，因为树在墙的那头所以只有贴着墙才能最大限度的乘凉，我当然不想蹭一身的油腻的补习老师画报上的油墨啦！

嗯……微弱的蝉鸣声啊，夏天到了，可以告诉百田酱来捉知了了。

一个双马尾小妹妹和一个头发长得快落地的小妹妹走过去。

“喂喂！你听说了吗？弹丸论破要出真人互动游戏了呢！”

“欸？不过预告片刚出我就听说有瓜，高桥酱要听听么？”

“什么什么？”

“据说制作组的人设是从一个弹丸论破游戏一代的同人小说家那里盗来的，现在小说家找上门来了呢！”

“难道是那位叫‘雾切酱的领带’的？总之是一位小有名气的太太呢，写出来的同人案件的细致度堪比官方了呢！官方该不会以为是个没什么热度可以随便抄的枪手吧，呵呵。”

“啊，真是的，百田君太慢了！”我百般聊赖的蹲在树荫下听着那些小妹妹嚼舌，实在是不耐烦了踢了一脚很想坐上去但我知道它承受不住我的重量的小火箭。

“再等五分钟不来我就单方面宣布是我赢了呢！”

还说什么最后一次比试谁赢了就答应对方的条件，都说了那这样的话就给我认真地对待啊，真的是懒得吐槽了。

输赢无所谓，这种无意义的比试倒是终于可以结束了。

刚把被我踢倒的小火箭扶起来，我就对上了一个高个子戴小丑面具的视线，他本想给蹲着的我来个下勾拳，可是我及时的跳了起来躲开了攻击，而在地上的小火箭就没这么好运了。

我装作是勉强躲开的样子，装作害怕地捂住胸口咬紧牙关:“欸？你……你想干嘛？”

“打劫，把身上的钱交出来！”

哼哈哈哈，好好笑，怎么又有人和百田酱(君)一样在这种地方打劫？

我忍着笑颤抖着，就干脆假装为害怕，继续我的表演:“啊……可是，可是我的零花钱刚去买了资料……”

然后来了五个高矮胖瘦参差不齐的人，企图把我围住，我立马抱起地上的小火箭碎片把他们往小巷子引……总之，被不妙的人看见就麻烦了。

旁人看到这气势汹汹的场面第一反应是躲吧，我却看到一个身影朝我们的方向跟过来，我被他们“堵”在巷子里，那个跟过来的人却躲在一旁电线杆后面，我粗喘气着调整呼吸，追着我的六个人也累得喘气，他们全部都戴着不一样的小丑面具，而那个跟过来的家伙也是戴着帽子看不清脸，背着一个暗紫色的痛包让人觉得一看就很宅！

这个宅该不会是出于正义感什么的跟过来的吧，真的是麻烦啊……我还想趁着没人尽早收拾他们呢。

算了，我先瞧瞧这些小丑能做到哪种程度的:“你们不要再跟着我了！到底想干嘛？”

那些小丑还没开口，一个包甩在某个高个小丑的背上，随着一声:“你们别动他！”，那个宅男奋力地跑过来拉住了我。

他脸色惨白，像长久不晒太阳的吸血鬼，帽子下的睫毛弯弯，又有点像猫咪的胡须，弯弯的睫毛下挂着不少汗珠，病态羸弱的样子仿佛下一秒就要拽着我倒在地上。

一定是心疼“痛包”，所以他刚才没把包丢出去，而那一堆高高壮壮的小丑怎么会拦不住这么一个病弱的人呢？

嗯哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，我明白了哟~

那就没什么东西妨碍我了呢！

本想甩开宅男他却拉紧了我，真的够麻烦，算了……我还是尽量不用打架的方式解决问题吧。

“呃啊，他们好可怕！帮帮我！”我干脆抓紧他的胳膊，像模像样的抹了几滴眼泪。

“想动他就先过了我这关！”帮助别人的举动使他充满了决心，如果他不是在微微颤抖我还觉得他有点帅气呢，泥嘻嘻，我可没有致敬什么东西的意思哦。

“我是最原终一，是超高校级……”

“躲开啊！”

斜分小丑掏出小丑刀朝他刺过来，我把帅不过三秒的名叫最原的中二病给扯开，对着小丑的手背踢过去使他偏了准心，原本向着最原的刀刃擦过我的脸，一道口子便留在我脸上，啊？你们连他也刺啊，不是一伙人吗？

“啊！你没事吧！”最原紧张地看着我。

“给我一边待着去啊！”我推了最原一把，他就老老实实地缩在墙角抱着书包来围观我们了。

啊嘞，小丑刀和面具，装备这么齐全，是不是还该准备小丑气球和小丑服啊？我真心觉得他们不是来打劫而是来耍杂技的。

那位胖墩墩圆滚滚的爆炸头小丑朝我冲了过来，估计本想把我压在地上，我肘击了他的肚子所以倒在地上的人是他。

剩下的几个立马围拢我，我踩着被我打倒在地上的那位胖子，跳到了一定高度打上了那个红发爆炸头的小丑鼻子，他的面具裂开了，估计是怕暴露长相就赶紧捂着脸逃跑了，跑了一个，倒在地上一个……还有四个，呐，先从破相的账算起吧~

我捡起倒在地上那个胖子的小丑刀，跳起来对着那个斜分刘海的面具划过去，也亏他躲得快，我没划到他的面具只是划掉了他的头发，他整个刘海都被我削没了，哈哈哈哈，成功的变成了前不遮眉后不掩耳的标准发型！他举着他过长的袖子捏着被削下来的一把头发看着十分心疼。

那个洋葱头估计也是怜惜自己的发型后怕的退了一大步……再剩下的几位看着发型不像是战力，不过居然还在不识好歹的挑衅我:“有其父必有其子啊，王马同学……”

呵，呵呵，居然是我以前的同学么？还有敢提我爸的人就别怪我不客气了！

我抬起脚一个横踢踹了他几米远，直接砸到了墙上，趁着他还没有余力爬起来我一手抓着他的衣领 ，一手举起拳头，妈的，我要你记住什么话该说什么话不该说！ 

一只冰凉的手握住我举起的手的手腕，冻了我一激灵，一片黑压压的帽子云挡住了我的视线，欸？是最原这家伙呀……

“你先冷静一下……”

他语气平静音量也不大但是有着不可抗力，语气和手的温度都是冷冷的，可以使人快速冷静下来，他看来没我想象中那么胆小懦弱嘛，我便放开那位炸鸡块发型的衣领……

最原却变成一副很兴奋的表情很小声地接了一句“戴上帽子就更满足这个角色了呢！”

好欠啊！死宅变态！刚想到这句我的脚就已经条件反射地先行动了，不偏不倚地踩在了他白净的脸上。

反应过来后的我立马跳开，拿手帕给他擦脸:“对不起对不起对不起对不起！”

最原估计被我那一脚给吓到了，直直跪在地上没动，我胡乱的抹脸手法把鞋灰擦到他的眼睛里，他才反应过来按住我的手，自己逼出眼泪把沙子挤出去，他带泪的眼睛就像是清洗过的琥珀，由开始的朴实无华变得莹莹发光，翘起的下睫毛就像是珠宝上的点缀，嘛，说不定这家伙摘掉帽子后会很漂亮呢。

那些小丑也被吓到了，我黑着脸问他们:“不打了吧？还有今天的事情不要说出去了哦。”

“呜呜呜呜呜呜！”

“谢大哥饶命！”于是还有力气的拖着那几个在地上的就都跑了。

最原把自己的脸擦干净了，小丑们跑远了，我和他对视了一眼……刚才那下已经把我当成有暴力倾向了吧……话说还有补救措施可以继续耍他玩吗？

“啊，那个……王马君好会打架哦。”他像是努力找话题，低头搓揉着我给的手帕说道。

“啊，哈哈……抱歉，我刚刚真的不是故意踩最原君的，当时我只是误以为你们是一伙的。”

为了拉进距离我干脆抹了几滴眼泪并且抓着最原的衣袖开始晃着:“最原君，拜托不要将今天的事情说出来啦，一开始我就不是不想让我妈妈担心，所以才没有动手，不想把事情闹大，是他们非要踩我雷点，拜托啦不要说出去啦！”

“欸——不会说出去的啦，王马君真的好厉害，真的超级符合我的一个角色啊，就像……就像是本尊站在我面前一样。”他低着头，明明语气很兴奋，却因为不够自信而声音越来越小。

啊啦，看起来真的超级好骗啊！那就用“乖巧可爱”的样子先拉近关系再狠狠甩掉吧！

“像你的一个角色吗？难道最原君是写小说的？啊，好厉害啊！”

最原得到了肯定，便自信了一点:“王马君，原来不打架的状态也很温和有礼啊，太好了呢。”

嘛，太好了应该就是认为我好相处吧？哼哼，成功了呢。

“嗯……对了最原君，你说的很符合我的角色，到底是什么样的呢？”

“啊！这个这个……说出来有点不好意思，我先问问王马君有没有看过弹丸论破呢？”

“嗯……是指的你包上挂的这些吗？”我指指他包里挂满的淡紫色头发女孩子。

“没错，弹丸论破是一个拥有才能的超高校级间的自相残杀的故事，我很喜欢这款游戏！”他一下子很激动，是提到别人感兴趣的东西的时候该有的态度。

弹丸轮破吗？我记得是几年前的作品了，不过有听说最近考虑出续作，为了这家伙考虑着玩一下也不是不可以的。

“嗯，好像很有趣的样子！我有时间会去玩一玩的。”

“真的吗？太好了！”他有些兴奋过度了，很大力的握住了我的手，觉察到不妥又立马松开:“抱歉……”，啊，他的手好凉啊，这种热天摸起来真的超舒服的！

虽然我没有对他用力握我的手感到生气，不过一时间我想不到什么话题就相对沉默了一会。

过了一会他开口了:“那个……抱歉王马君，脸上的伤……”

欸——都快忘了脸上被划了一道了哎！

“啊，就去我朋友学校的医务室处理一下好了，就在附近的！”

“欸？王马君有朋友在的话不去朋友那里吗？”

“嘛……”最原(酱)真的好敏锐啊。

“如果是问了什么困扰的话我道歉！”

困扰什么的，我哪有这么敏感啊！

“不过最原君就不想陪陪我什么的吗？包扎是其次，继续和我聊聊天嘛！”我眨眨眼睛，拉着他的衣袖领着走了十几分钟，和怒首领蜂高校的门卫爷爷打招呼:“爷爷好！我们是来借医务室的。”

“啊……小吉呀，你管管百田啊！每次把人打伤了就送过来！要不是看他打的都是混混我早就报给学校了！”那位爷爷气得直挥拐杖，哈哈哈，我就说为什么百田酱最近打人不敢走正门。

爷爷给我们打开了医务室的门……

最原看着我打开柜子拿出酒精和棉签，才赶紧说道:“还是我来吧。”

“嘶——要是留疤了话，最原君得欠我一个人情啦！”

“抱歉……”

“啊，真是的，开玩笑的，最原君就不要一直道歉啦！要不还是继续和我说说那个杀人游戏的故事吧！”

“好，好的！王马君感觉好开朗……在学校是不是很多朋友呀……听我这种人说话会很无聊……”

“不会的不会的，他们全都是沉浸在自己的世界里忙着高考的那种人，和那种满脑子公式和符号的人说话才无聊呢！”

“高考？我以为王马君比我小欸！……啊，抱歉抱歉……我是高一……”

“啊啦~最原君快来说说关于那个杀人游戏吧！”

太阳要落山了，我眼前这个人琥珀色的眼睛被照成橙汁般的颜色，我这时想起一句我以前说过的很煞风景的话:为什么橙子味芬达还没从这世上死绝！嘛，其实这个颜色很漂亮嘛，要是更加美味就好啦~

对不起了，百田酱……隔三差五的要和你比试小火箭发射太无聊了，还是陪橙子味芬达小学弟玩过家家有趣一点吧。

“呐呐，你知道吗？刚才这里又有人打架了耶……”

“切，这里不每隔一段时间总有混混来找百田老大单挑吗？这有什么稀奇的……”

“不是啊，这次分明是五六个人追着那个小个子欸！”

“欸~那边那位面具坏了的红发小哥，请问你是不是目睹了第一……”

“呜哇哇哇哇！谁想到当个群演难度这么大呀！”红发小哥被问得直接逃跑。

名震宇宙的百田解斗到了约定的那颗大树下，靠着混泥土灰墙也感觉不到凉快，本就满是汗的汗衫蹭了墙灰就更脏了，他压根就没听清刚才过去的几个男生在说什么，作为一个男人他默认男人不会八婆，那就只能是夸他打架打得好了，他看了眼手表，又认真地检查了一遍粉紫色火箭的构造，看了眼手心润湿得模糊的小抄……不耐烦的踱着步子，时不时瞥一眼小抄，再瞥一眼周围，啧，都过去二十分钟了，王马那个混蛋呢？

现在，百田解斗心情愉悦，他从衣柜里搬出折叠镜，贴在了客厅小电视旁的墙上，又走到阳台般来百日菊的盆栽，双手合十说了句“对不起了奶奶……”便剪下十几朵最大的花，小心的把它们卷在了无敌宇宙的暗紫色卡纸里，然后百田解斗换上了一件白衬衫，对着镜子整理着深蓝色的领带:“对不起，爷爷……任务完成了一定给您二佬买新的……”深吸了一口气:“啊！我住在银河里，你是一颗星，踏遍星辰大海，只为了寻找到你，和你那明亮如樱桃般的眼睛，总，总之就是……春……春川……王马小吉？！”

看到镜子里多出的紫色脑袋百田解斗整个人都不好了。

“呃啊，百田酱，你好油啊！呕……”说罢王马小吉便直接吐在了百田家的地毯上，与其说是地毯，其实是百田不穿的旧衣服放在门口当地毯用。

“啊！老子小时候最喜欢的那件太空人！王马小吉你要吐出去吐！”


	9. 一些suki的小细节

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （有私设成分）

肤色:最原比王马要白，有点晒不到太阳的惨白吸血鬼(划掉)感。

手:王马手心一直是热乎乎又软乎乎那种，最原手心一年四季比较凉手指也比较骨感，然后小鸟是幽灵，可以碰到的话算他的手最凉了(所以才会觉得最原酱的手算热乎啊)

健康状态:最原自从和百田运动后身体要强壮了一些，更持久了(划掉)，王马小吉体能一直不错，并且也很会打，美中不足是低血糖，胃其实也不太好，所以尽量不要让他空腹吃芬达！  
然后日常生活两个人都喜欢熬夜，但是要考虑熬不熬得住的问题，最原熬不住就容易看小说看到很晚，然后第二天起很晚，王马在才囚熬多了夜，现在保持早睡早起的好习惯(睡前慰问和醒来夺命连环call哦～)  
风信子篇最原就存在睡眠不足导致精神衰竭了，王马就——见到最原干脆醒不过来了(昏迷，高烧，逃跑三连)  
就，王马生病≠王马体能差身子弱  
＝精神病后遗症

做饭:最原他前期不会(厨房杀手)，在五年期间学会了，等着王马回来想做给他吃。  
王马是DICE黑桃麻麻教的，但是比起做饭他更喜欢自己弄点小甜点。

卫生:两位受的教育都很好，会注意卫生哒，qx,rh,dt(划掉)，另一个卫生方面:轮流拖地扫地洗碗，还有芬达喝完了不准乱丢要丢到垃圾桶哦。  
话说最原酱我会回来几次嘛？为什么回来要我搞卫生嘛？  
轮到你了哦，王马君……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这算番外不干了不管了也搬过来吧（搬砖君）  
> ——————————————————  
> dt:明明两个人都是，大胆承认没关系！理论知识到底是怎样实践的啊……最原酱不要把小黄书丢开嘛，来嘛来嘛继续看嘛。（余烟）


	10. 早上好，我爱你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有点虐，不严格意义的gf最

“ おはよう、最原ちゃん、俺、君を爱してるよ？”

(早上好，我爱你)

迷迷糊糊的从睡梦中被叫醒，美妙的话语像天使在歌唱，手上也有温热的握感，唔……是天堂吗？是梦境吧？

这里是东京租住的十六平米的小阁楼，王马君偶尔会跑过来和我挤在一张床上。

说偶尔，其实叫很少更说得过去，两个月的暑假过去了，王马君现在跑到东京上大学，我还在奈良上高中，总怀疑王马君跑到离家这么远的地方上大学是想变相跑路，他却只是笑笑:“呐，上大学就是换个完全不一样的环境才叫上大学嘛，又不是小学生干嘛要离家近呢？还有才不会跑路嘞，我可是等着最原酱说一百遍‘我喜欢你’呢……顺便最原酱还在这附近租房子真的超~浪费资源欸！”

“……”那你就进来住啊，空着租的房子，也总是不回宿舍，到处跑是做什么啊！总之我每次到东京到处找他的时候都是内心崩溃地这么想的。

和百田君打电话说起这件事时，百田君说:“撒——那每次到前打个电话给王马那家伙吧。”

“和王马君打个电话再过来他会特地躲着我的……”我无奈的揉着眉心这么回复着。

“直接杀掉好了，还哪那么多事？”少女清冷的语气和毫不遏制的不满情绪，听语气是打扰到他们而迁怒王马了。

“欸欸？春川同学也在啊！……抱歉抱歉，你们忙你们的吧。”

现在我躺在白色床单的床上，睁眼就看到白炽灯下安着捕梦网，慢慢地把头转过来，新修的小阁楼的卧室还没来得及摆放过多的家具，雪白的床，雪白墙壁，目光转向白茫茫一片中:握住自己前两根指节的肉色小馒头，还微张的粉色小嘴仿佛重复着刚才的悦耳话语，真的像是天堂啊，只有王马小吉身上才存在着丰富的色彩，就像纯白的纸上用彩笔随意涂了一个人，另一个人除头发和眼睫上的灰墨外，也是一片纯白，王马小吉穿着黑白格子衬衫，外面套着V领毛衣背心，脱掉的浅棕大衣随意地搭在了床上，内芯就像剥开粽子皮一样的肉馅，他另一只手托着下巴，早上的光线透过未闭紧的窗帘照进，穿过发梢绕上指缝给他添了一枚指环。

“……欸，欸，欸？”一睁开眼就听到这样的话语有点不知所措，一度怀疑自己是在做梦，梦里这里是天堂，摇摇有点昏沉的脑袋，我告诫自己:王马君可是小恶魔啊！这天使般的样子肯定是骗人。

“王马君，你是不是没睡醒？”

“是喔，笨，蛋，最，原，酱——”

“唰啦——”

王马小吉随手抄起丢在床上的大衣包在我的头上，被盖上前一瞬间居然看到王马小吉嘴挂油壶的样子。

……生气了吗？啊哈哈，总觉得王马君的捉弄已经远远没以前困扰了，这种半真半假的玩笑话越发越顺耳，诱导得我也想表达自己的心意呀。

总之无论对着墙练习多少遍，一对上他那总是堵不住玩笑话语的嘴便又磕磕巴巴了。

“那我也……喜欢……你……”

爱是个沉重的词汇，我不敢用遥远到终生的这种承诺来限定王马君，他是不该被什么给牵绊住的自由鸟啊。

“呢嘻嘻，最原酱也没睡醒~快，去，睡！”

是意料之中的话语，都怪自己极其不干脆的表达，才促使他有足够的时间去调整气氛的严肃性。

“嘭！”

“我是说真的……”到嘴的话又被打中的枕头塞了回去……

“睡吧睡吧，我去楼下看看早餐吃什么？”说完他就一溜烟的跑了。

什么时候我才敢主动的，抢先一步的，毫不犹豫的表达心意呢？

那样的话……呃啊……

我把头埋到枕头里更深了，过几秒却猛然把头抬起来。

不对哦，王马君好像也说过他不会答应我吧，王马君真的好奇怪啊，明明主动与我亲吻牵手和拥抱，唯独要宣誓主权上这么抗拒，他难道是不想负责任？

哎……真是的，我简直拿他没办法呀。

穿上王马君送我当生日礼物的衣服，我就看到王马君在厨房里敲起乐曲。

“欸——王马君，早餐是什么？”

“最原酱要来帮忙吗？”

“好的。”确实要避免王马君故意做成变态辣来着。

“三明治吗？有点麻烦欸……”

“嘛，反正最原酱也起得这么晚，早饭午饭一起吃算了吧。”

“不要这么不健康啊……”

“熬夜看小说起不来的最原酱有资格说我吗？”

“我开动啦！”双手合十后边拿起刀叉切下面包片，王马君一边刮着果酱一边踢得桌角噔噔响，嘴里哼着歌儿，用愉悦而漫不经心的语气问道:

“我说最原酱，如果我想离开了，你会怎么做？”

你就算这么消失了，也不会有人在意的！

“叮！”手里的刀叉掉在盘子里，我吓得站起来，像是想起什么似的身体一冷。

他把蔬菜夹出来丢在桌子上，吧唧了一大口剩余的三明治。

我心疼地瞟了一眼大片的蔬菜，数落他的心情也没有了，赶紧抓住他的肩膀:

“什么？去哪里？”

“呢嘻嘻……”他只是眯眼笑着，嘴里还翻滚着肉沫，腮帮子一鼓一鼓的，摇摆的头发像耳朵一样会竖起来，估计在吃完以前是没有回答我的打算的。

“去多久？”我说话的声音在颤抖，抓他的力道也越来越大，他衬衣有格子的布料和白色的布料被我一左一右的抓着，力气大得像要拎着不对称的两边全部染成灰色的一样。

他咕噜一下把刚才的大块吞了下去，便轻轻把手搭在我攥着他衣领的拳头上。

“啊啦啦啦～我要是告诉你了，还是恶之总统吗？

“是做什么事情？”我攥着他衣服的手微微松开了，深呼吸要求自己冷静下来，便改成了搭在他肩膀上。

“当然是组织的活动啦！”他将手背在身后，歪头凑近我的脸，略长的头发绑成小辫子随着动作垂落，在我的胸前扫动，弯弯的笑意刻意无视了我因为胸前的瘙痒感而有点窘迫的脸。

“嗯……明白了，只要你在外面搞了什么大破坏，我就去逮捕你。”我拿起他的小辫子，盯着发圈上的小汽水装饰看。

“切，最原酱真的不解风情。”

“哈哈，开玩笑的嘛，如果你要非走，我会在想你的时候去找你的，如果要说‘世界是王马小吉的所以想躲就找不着’的话，那我就要要环游世界。”

“了不起呢！最原酱~给你十分，如果满分是一百分的话！”

“行，行……”吻了一下他带有洗发水香的小辫子。

然后眼皮便沉重了起来，我再次清醒时是被陌生的声音唤醒的。

2017/10/8——东京

喂~喂，最原，最原终一，

能过来一下吗？

欸？什么？谁？

头好晕，周围都是灰茫茫的像雾一般，稀薄之中的路灯就像蛋黄一样漫开，叫我的声音有点耳熟。

来，来，到这边来——

脚不听使唤轻飘无力地在一片片煎蛋黄之间走着。

有好东西想要给你看哦~

如果不想——王马小吉也在这里死的话……

什么？王马君？！出什么事了？

晕晕乎乎的脑袋听到王马出事的消息立马清醒了不少。

“叮叮——”是钥匙掉在地上的声音，以钥匙上的芬达汽水发圈为中心，周围的景色清晰起来。

王马小吉在路中央，他手里我们公寓的钥匙掉在了地上，背对着我看不见他的表情，可是一辆快速行驶的汽车冲上前，他还呆在原地。

“咔——知呀——”

“王马君！”

脚已经不听使唤的冲上去了，原本想推开他我也来不及了。

刹车刺耳的声音刺激着耳膜，闪光灯也照得我视线模糊，我始终没有放手护着他，血——满头的血。

王马君好像说过流一瓶子水的血会晕过去吧，是现在这样吗？

“哈——哈，哈！”

原来刚才一直在做梦啊，好险啊，啊……话说王马君到底在哪里？

打开手机，现在是11月7号凌晨三点，又一次被噩梦惊醒了，要是以往这个点可能是被王马君打电话来问我有没有好好睡觉已经了，熬夜看小说好不容易睡着的我恨不得骂他一顿，结果第二天他哭得很大声地告诉我那个点是“310”。

如果哪天我要走了，你会怎么做？

是梦呢，一切都是梦，醒来他就回来了呢。

我一挨枕头就继续睡了。

事件一→cat/dog

“滴，滴滴滴滴滴”

“喂——这里是最原侦探事务所，我是最原终，欸？百田君，什么？宠物店的狗丢了？好，好的，我这就去。”

在柜子里随意拿出一件大衣披上，拿起雨伞我就出发了。

“喵~喵呜……叮铃铃，叮铃铃。”

“喵？喵，喵……”听百田君说明了大致的情况，我就开始在这样的雨季蹲在各种花草里寻找着，一只胖胖的三花猫摇着精制的铃铛走来，它骄傲地爬上了我蹲着的大腿，好像是说“来让本大爷躲躲雨”，本想摸摸它，它却窜了一下钻到光秃秃的紫阳花丛里，我以为它就这么走了，结果它又带着丛里的雨水跑回来咬住我的裤脚。

“欸？喵，喵……”

试探性的学猫叫是不可能和猫对话的，只是想来平复一下它的情绪，戴上橡胶手套后便试探性的抚摸它的头和脊背，它便舒服的眯上眼睛，王马君性格挺像猫的呀，不过不是眼前这种胖猫，他应该是一只比较孤傲的黑猫吧？会是那种躲藏在黑暗角落里的猫老大之类的角色……嗯，我为什么会想这么奇怪的事情？

胖猫咪又从我身上钻下来，啪塔一声越过水坑，不断爬爬踢踢的肉垫溅了我一裤脚的泥水，当猫咪用屁股对着我却回头看着我的时候，我忍不住皱着眉头对着猫说:“你该不会是王马君派来的吧？”

“喵，喵呜！”猫咪起身来咬我裤脚，它应该是想要带我去找什么，它纵身一跃跳过了水坑，又往花丛底下钻，我看着湿哒哒的花丛，不想挤进去弄得自己一身泥水，便绕到花丛的另一侧等它出来。

它绕开水坑慢悠悠地在前面带路，直到房屋越挨越紧。天色也随之昏暗，猫咪灵活地跳上了纸箱，从纸箱上一个翻身边跳到矮墙后面溜走了，然后纸箱堆里传来呜咽的声音，我走近便发现了一只宠物狗。

那一只边牧，它用怯生生水灵灵的眼睛和我对视着，我慢慢蹲下来把手伸出来，它头一偏露出警觉的样子，立马想要站起下一秒却呜咽一声跌回地上，原来是他的小腿上有血迹。

“乖，乖，别动，别动哟。”手在慢慢的靠近它想要安抚它，它警惕地仰着脖子对我大叫:

“汪汪汪汪汪汪汪！”

“不可以！”

“呜嗷——”

伸出手指大声地制止了它，它便老老实实的趴了下去，我拿开眼前的纸箱开始检查它的伤势，在给它包扎好后，我拿出手机拍给了百田。

百田立马发来语音:“呦西，太好了，就是这只！”

说到狗，王马君在九月份送我一身衣服当礼物，本来还在纳闷礼物为什么这么正常的我看到狗绳后突然明白了。

触发选项:

(想必你一定很困惑，在想:我明明在看同人呀，怎么还要触发选项了？不过那种事情先放一边，快点来做个决定吧，不过要小心一不留神最原酱和凡吉酱会死掉哟，一定要慎重考虑呢！)

还回去:这个……留着好像也没什么用吧，下次见面的时候还给王马君得了。

不还回去:如果直接还回去的话不就着了王马君的道吗？算了，当做没看见好了。

事件二→fish/fire

2018/10/7

王马君没出现已经一年了，放假的时候我就在他习惯待的地方走走，当然他要是想躲着我是可以不出现的，只是这家伙真的可以无情到——因为一点小吵而躲这么久吗？

可能是我把自己看得太重了，他要是想离开，谁能拦得住他呢？

想走就走什么的，总之就是个一点也不在乎别人感受的家伙呀。

我能用什么身份把他留住呢？我有什么理由把他留住呢？他不在意别人的感受，总是不告而别十分自私，那我如此坚定的想要留住他不也是一种自私吗？

然而我今天还是来到了冲绳看海，重构王马君被我打乱的计划。

2017/10/8

“我们去花火大会。”

“诶~可是我想要去看海耶！

“呐，现在的季节适合看花火吗？”

“现在的季节也不适合看海呀。”

“嘁——最原酱，麻烦！”

阑珊的花火，呲呲白烟的鱿鱼烧，和他波澜不惊的眼。

白色的外衣，打着明红的丝线绳结，深红的里襟，就像一条红白斑点的锦鲤。狐狸面具搭在一边，露出他圆圆的小脑袋，半盘起的翘发沿着帽子的缝隙钻出来，就像用勺柄挖上的汤圆，又滋滋流出紫薯芝麻的内陷。

“王马君……这身？”

巫女服？好，好合适啊……

“呢嘻嘻~不好意思骗了最原酱这么久，其实我是女孩子啦！”他特地拿着神乐铃转了一圈，给我展现他过膝的红色纱边裙子，和背后金鱼尾似的蝴蝶结。

淡淡的玫瑰蜂蜜味飘过，他头上的簪子也有点晃眼，我晕头转向地说:“啊——其实是女孩子也可以啦……”

他笑眯眯地铃铛直接砸在我脸上:“不可以！”

“我，我的意思是——这身很好看……”

“最原酱好这一口？”王马君提起小裙子把它拉到膝盖以上，被我拉了回去。

“是、是王马君很好看啦！”我也不好意思看他，把脸别过去挤出这句话。

“呢嘻嘻，最原酱越来越会说话了呢~”

“那个，我想带你去一个地方。”

“好呀~在草地里做那种色//色的事情吗？不过蛇大人会生气哟！”

“……”我也不好意思去看他，我的拇指勾着他的小指走着，热闹的叫卖声和灯火也离我们越来越远，我们的呼吸声和扑通扑通的心跳声混在了一起。庙会那边就想黑暗中的火焰一般，我们离火焰越远就被黑暗吞噬得越发严重。

直到庙会的场面被浓缩为一个可以握在手里的火星，我才停下脚步:“到了。”

三、

王马君直接扑倒在草丛上:“最原酱~这里又冷又粗糙真……”

二、

一。

“啪，啪啦！”

王马君没说完的话被向天空发射的一束光线代替，摩天轮形状的烟花在空中绽放。

王马君望着烟花突然呆了，眼睛亮闪闪的，嘴角也随之上扬，直到烟花变成烟柳落下他才惊喜地拉着我的衣袖晃动，他眼里的花火像沉入大海的星星一般动人，像个对世界都感到新奇的小孩子。

“哇——是摩天轮呀！”

我拉住他的双手，缓缓地下降重心和他平视，心跳的声音清晰而干净。

他也一副预料到要发生什么的样子立马冷静下来，调整着自己的呼吸很平静地望着我。

扑通、扑通、扑通。

“我喜欢……王马君，想要和你……和你在一起。”

……

……

……

“啪，啪啦！”接下来是大烟花中夹杂着小烟花。我盯着王马君看，王马君虽然望着我却不像在听我说话。他的眼神迷离，只负责做变幻着烟花动态的摄影机。

听不见，王马君的答复听不见……

拉下了发条的旋转木马还是准时转动，我不死心的把对着墙练习了很多遍的对白说了出来:

“最喜欢王马君了，虽然王马君对我的真意总是耍着好玩的态度，总是喜欢玩消失，总是不想负责任……有时候我也会想:我到底喜欢了个什么麻烦精呀，但是，但是啊，我知道王马君对自己信任的人才会如此任性，不过有时候太任性了我有点苦恼什么的……”

“停停停停停！”王马君用手堵住我的嘴，不满意的撅了撅嘴。

“我忍你很久了，这到底是表白还是讨伐呀！神经病！”

“唔……反正成功几率也很低，就无所谓了啦。”此刻的我就像是完成了没复习的突击考试，不关心结果如何，只是考完了便松了口气。

“嘛，开玩笑的啦，我希望王马君哪天能够答应我。”我盯着他的眼睛，希望能看出什么细微的动摇出来。

盯着盯着难受地(强迫症)去伸手去整理他压在面具下凌乱的头发。

多次的告白就像高考什么的，总是期待努力会有回报对吧，我还是相信王马君对我的感情的。

王马君像是听了什么笑话，一边拍着我一边笑了起来。

“那我要说，我也最喜欢最原酱了，明明先前还没表白就拒绝了还是要这么做——傻得可爱，婆婆妈妈的整天问我人际交往如何，啊——最过分的是你每次表白难堪的是我，都怪你太不解风情了~”

“然后王马君要说:最原酱这样的不会有女孩子喜欢的。”

王马君摇摇头，明黄色的菊状烟花在眼中绽放:

“最原终一。”

“欸，我在。”听到自己的全名不自觉的站直了身子。

“和我在一起吧！”

是天堂吗？是梦境吧？我懵懵懂懂，掐了自己一把。

然后欣喜若狂的捧起了自己的宝物，轻轻地打上印记。

2018/10/7

王马君的日记本，我也不知道是有什么样的机关，去年写的日记，会在今天同一个时间打开。

昨天的内容令我苦笑不得:

“最原酱真麻烦，我说想要去琉球看海，他坚持要把我拉去花火大会。反正要做的事情一样，就不能换个有趣的地方吗？真讨厌！”

要做的事情，一样？

要做的事情？

最原终一，和我在一起吧。

幽蓝色大海，浅蓝色天，沾于画布的棉花糖可伸手摘下大快朵颐，细白椰汁的沙，玻璃弹珠的阳伞，清晨的海风和叼起灯塔的海鸥。

一杯乌龙茶，两只眼睫毛在上下打架，揉揉发酸的双眼，捶捶走到发麻的双脚，也没有在沙地上发现什么。

该不会要我到海里去吧？我莫名其妙的想着。

嗯……王马君说想来海边是干什么来着？

“最原酱~我们去海边吧，我想看不明生物把最原酱手里最爱的这本小说抢走！”

“什么？水猴子吗？”拿着手里的博物杂志我随口敷衍他。

“最原酱真无聊，是人鱼哇！琉球之海有人鱼！”他把脸抵在我的书上，露出鬼脸。

“每当夜深人静的时候，人鱼酱会用歌声来蛊惑半夜不睡觉的坏孩子，然后就哗啦~掉在水里淹死啦！”

“……我会早睡早起的。”于是王马君在的那段时间被迫每天十一点上了床。

十一点？

“百田酱百田酱这是可以看风水的罗盘呢，完了完了——你家湿气好重，指针正对着你家不动呢！”

“王马你个小王八羔子，把我当傻瓜啊？把日晷整成这个造型就想吓唬我。”

百田君和王马君每次碰面都是变着花样的打架……我完全习惯地当他们是锻炼前热身了。

所以我等到上午十一点，日晷指出一道方向，我光着脚朝着那个方向走着走着，脚突然被什么东西搁到，捕兽夹一般被埋藏的东西重见天日:一串贝壳手链。

洗净满是尘沙的手链，显出蓝色和紫色的贝壳，当它回归本貌之时，我一时间觉得它是沉甸又苦涩的酸葡萄:青涩的、成熟的果实围成一个环，以此为窗观望缅甸园内的世界，我看到了大家来到海边玩耍快乐的样子，眨眨眼便消失了，嘛，才囚学院是哪来的笑脸呢？走的时候也变成了萍水相逢，毕竟我不像赤松同学那么大方开朗，能和大家都成为好朋友。

大家都是来自日本各地，只有住得近和关系好的才稍有联系，至少去年假期王马君没消失前我还总是和他和百田一起打游戏和锻炼身体，赤松同学出国留学了，美兔和kibo有点不好意思去找，剩下的其他同学离我有点远，大部分都只能在推上看着他们发稀奇古怪的东西。

毕业后各奔东西，回到各自本来的地方去了。

那么琉球之海有没有人鱼？如果有，那到底是人鱼送给我的贝壳还是小骗子送给我的？或者说——人鱼会诱惑晚睡的人沉海，而小骗子催我早睡不让人鱼诱导。

2019/3/14

我和百田君有很久没见过面了，不是不想，而是不知道该说什么，不过明天他就要去火星探险了，他约我再来锻炼一次，简单的寒暄了几句便安静地一同跑过熟悉的街道，随后便大眼瞪小眼地坐在开着樱花的天桥上休息。

“……到底为什么呢？”

“哈？终一在问什么？”

“王马君……不想回来这事。”

“啧，我都说过王马他三年前车祸就……”

“不可能的。”

“那你就不要问我，反正你又不信，我说了你可以自己去调查。”

听到“咔擦”声一响，百田君点起烟有点烦闷地吞云吐雾，“别，百田君别激动……你不是明天就要乘火箭上天了吗？不要伤了身体！”我立马把他的烟头掐灭了。

“哎……”

一时间陷入沉默，自从王马君走后我和百田君就见得少了，只要一问到三年前的事情气氛就特别紧张，我一直都觉得百田君他知道什么，他却一直矢口否认。

“抱歉，百田君……我以后都不会再问了。”

“没必要，不过我只想问，你不相信王马君已经——难道想一直找下去吗？”

“嗯……我不相信，他肯定是骗我不要去找他。”

百田君摇摇头，眼里有黄土的沧桑，嘴里吐息出尘埃:“王马……王马君他……有点精神疾病。”

“嗯。”

“啊——你猜到了是吗？我的意思是就算没有车祸他也会因为别的原因……”

“是轻度的——所以他不会做傻事的，上次夜袭那回就是，正是那次我奇怪他为什么会携带镇静催眠药。”

“哎，所以说终一真的不好对付又固执呀。”百田无奈地摇摇头，拍拍我的肩。

“嘛，好吧！等我从火星回来会好好和你说明的。”

百田君露出熟悉的笑脸，竖起大拇指。

最后的最后，百田君也没有和我好好说明，把秘密塞进太空的黑洞里便可以永远沉默，他又一次好好的保守了关于王马小吉的秘密，啊——我真的超级不爽啊，你们这两个共犯。

我谁都不想放手，你们却总是不管我有没有准备好分别而弃我而去。

2020/10/31

不知不觉已经到了第四年了呀，贝壳手链在辗转奔波之中被压坏了很多，最后没办法之好把它碾碎归还给大海了。

王马君的日记本已经没有再出现什么实质性的内容了，剩下的全是一些看不出是画什么动物的奇怪涂鸦。

没有意义了，如果不是日记本的话我已经忘了还有这么一个人了吧，都过去这么久了，连纸张都变得黄旧了，干瘪得像枯掉的叶子。

忘了吧——确实快忘了呢。

没有然后了——虽然当年是做过约定的呢。

等不到结果了——已经等了五年了。

做不了梦了——连恶梦都被抹杀了。

颤抖地手拿上起了日记本:

不要了不需要了还在坚持什么呀物归原主垃圾就该丢在垃圾桶里

大堆的话就像川流不息的马路一般不断挤进我的脑子里。

汽车尾气一般的浑浊只压得我喘不过气来，黑色的尾气化成尖角的恶魔咬上我的耳朵。

“如果就这么销毁了，就可以一劳永逸了。”

快毁掉快毁掉快毁掉烧毁掉烧毁掉烧毁掉快烧毁快烧毁

闭嘴！

日记本在空中划出一道弧线，纸页翩然起舞着，跌入了熊熊烈火的地狱，火蛇吐出了芯子，纸面无力的挣扎着发出霹雳啪啦的声响，随着燃烧的进行纸面再次翻动起来，“咔擦”一声，之前未开启的纸页打开了:啊，我爸的祭日快到了呢。

王马君？关于你家的……

王马君的家里没有父母的结婚照。

打探总统家的私事可是要杀头的哟~

等等呀，不要不要不要不要不要不要！

手伸进了火焰之中，刚探到焦软融化的书皮，它便甩开我的手缩成一团，“嘶——”手臂的疼痛感和焦灼的味道姗姗来迟，被疼痛刺激到我才大梦初醒的去灭火，最后也只剩了焦炭灰烬。就像被放火烧毁的战场遗迹，被烧伤的手疼得钻心，剪下烧伤处的衣服，冲洗浸泡的时候我一直在大滴大滴的落泪，搞得好像我是在料理一块洋葱一样，手臂和手背落下红肿的大水泡，是一片咕噜噜冒热气的岩浆，它不会留疤，将留出一道红色的印记，那便是用血肉代替贝壳而成的新手链。这就是王马君所说的不想消除的伤痕吗？

很久没有掉过眼泪了，我一时不知道是生理的疼痛还是心理的苦涩。

我，到底在干什么呀？“我尽力了，王马君的事情还是忘了吧”这种话我还真敢想啊，我有好好调查车祸的第一案发现场和死亡证明吗？我有去过王马君家问他父母吗？有去问过黑桃小姐这四年来DICE的真正去向吗？有去问才囚的大家是否知道王马的情况吗？不敢，不相信他死了，也不去找他活着的证据，亏得王马君特地留下的日记本和手链也要销毁，我真是个懦夫！

2020/11/1→2021

“叮咚，叮咚，叮咚”

“阿姨你好，我是最原终一，嗯……是王马君以前的同学。”

“啊，是你呀，快进来坐吧！”

马克杯里倒入了熟悉的芬达，我盯着杯子努力的坚定自己的勇气。

“啊——问小吉以前的事情吗？他这家伙呀，四年前说着什么自己想去外面看看，直到现在还没回来呢。”

“欸？这么久……阿姨不担心吗？”

“不，反过来说这么多年担心过头了，现在完全放手都觉得不够弥补我的愧疚呢。”

“什？”

“小吉的抑郁症是我害的，自从他目睹他爸爸自杀后我害怕他做同样的事情才那么担心，总之后面多亏了百田那孩子呀。”

“抱歉，让阿姨想起悲伤的事情。”

安慰了阿姨几句，我又听阿姨说了很多王马的事情，一个小时后我便提出告辞。

“喏，这是我丈夫的一些地址，可能对你找到小吉有帮助吧。”

“谢谢阿姨。”

不知道为什么，一开始想要调查背后的事我便开始倒霉，刚离开王马君家我就被别人撞了一下把阿姨给我的地址弄脏了。(嘻嘻嘻嘻，搞砸了吧)

天气预报明明没说要下雨却天降大雨，进水的鞋咕叽咕叽地嘲笑着“笨蛋，笨蛋，笨蛋”

“赤松同学，啊，我是最原终一呀，嗯……你在美国那边过得怎么样？我想问问四年前王马君……嗯，啊？啊——好的，我知道了。”(你看看，你看看，当年这事不都怪你自己吗？)

“真宫寺君，才囚那块地盘有存在座敷童子吗？”

“库库库，你听说过东京有鸟类尸//体凭空消失的事情吗？”(欸——咕咕咕，咕咕咕)

“什么？春川同学，嗯……我最近都不回奈良了，我想要调查王马君的事情。”

“你有病吧！不想被杀就给我滚回来。”

“啊，抱歉，春川同学冷静一下，等等……你有没有听到我这边有在说你坏话的声音？”

“滴——嘟——滴——嘟”

“唔欸欸欸欸欸欸！我没病呀，我没病！”最后忍无可忍的春川同学自己给精神病院打了电话，但是就算我吃了药幻听的毛病也没有好。

2021/5/3

已经是第五年了呢，今天是王马君父亲的忌日，我确认好路线后便盯着手机发呆，总认为要和谁一起去比较合适，王马君的电话我五年没给他打过了，因为问过赤松同学才知道是和我打电话时遇到的车祸，实在是太不吉利了，顺便发消息他是不会回复的，毕竟我第一年给他发了整整一年的事情啊，就算骂他他也不会回消息，不过五年了，应该他的号码早换了吧？我抱着试一试的心态我拨了过去。

“对不起，您拨打的用户正忙，请在滴声后留言……”

“王马君不回来看看叔叔吗？”

封尘已久的侦探斗篷，不明花语的风信子，拥挤中的被挤到地铁门口，在站台停靠之时对上了对面列车的紫色眼睛，应该是看错了吧。

地铁驶至越远绿意越深，车上的人也越来越少，最后到达了京都北郊的墓地，清晨雾气下的毛毛雨是一片宁静的海，墓碑是大海摇篮中沉睡的帆，我渡上了属于王马家的那一只帆，轻轻将花和芬达放在了甲板上。也不顾是否会晕船，缓缓地蹲下来向叔叔抱怨。

“叔叔好，我是最原终一，您的儿子真的抓不住追不上呢，如果他是想考验我的话，在我竭尽全力之前，都不会放弃的！要么就是确认王马君的死讯，要么就是见到活蹦乱跳的他。如果他想让我放弃的话，日记不会那么巧的开吧，他一定是希望我找到真相的，就和游戏的第五章一样。我这么想可能有点耍赖吧，嘛，那稍微任性一下，我愿意相信王马君还是在乎我的。叔叔，你觉得王马君他为什么要走呢？会在哪里呢？过得怎么样呢？会不会回来呢？”

丝雨在眼睫上粘连，就像松树上的雪。

“我很想他，也很喜欢他，最喜欢王马君了，我还想亲口告诉他我为什么喜欢他，绝不是控诉是表白！他都答应我和我在一起了，为什么不履行约定呢？”

或许我真的该感谢我一生中这么多的不经意:

“啊——像星星一样呢～”

突然雨停了，不，是有人为我撑起了伞，但是，但是啊，听到熟悉又陌生的声音我的眼睛又下起了雨。

“最原酱坚持不懈的样子——和星星一样闪闪发光哦！”

“王马君？！王马君……呜呜呜……”

毫不犹豫地用模糊的泪眼抱住了眼前的紫阳，是记忆里的棕色外套和黑白格里衬。

“我回来了，最原酱辛苦了～”

又变长了的小辫子痒苏苏地扫过我的脖颈，他环住我，并且摸着我的背不断地安抚我。

“呜呜……王马小吉你是不是混蛋，消失这么久为什么不留个消息呀……”

“嘛，一回来就要训我吗？”

我赶紧擦干了眼泪欣喜地笑着，想要多看几眼许久未见的面孔，他未扎起的翘发有些凌乱，一副是从远处赶回来的风尘感，眼神虽疲惫但是依旧有神采。

但我感到他抱着我的力道在减小，他自身的重量也越来越重的压在我的手臂上，不妙，不安的感觉涌上来。

“算了，还有一件事要解决，就拜托你了——最原终一，我……有点累，想休息一下……”王马君直接向我倒来，我的笑容明明还挂在脸上啊！

“王马君？王马君！”我拼命摇他他也不醒，居然呼吸平稳的在我怀里睡着了。

“嗯……是不是吃了安//眠//药？好吧，我们回家吧。”小心的扶上他的后颈和大腿根部。

现在最重要的东西就在我的手中，等了五年的，最重要的人。

这便是“最原终一睡不着觉，王马小吉醒不过来”故事的开端。


	11. suki小细节(二) 都是五三设

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tag好冷出来水tag啦！  
> _______________________________  
> AO3没这种东西欸☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜)（搬砖君）

穿衣风格:首先，把般配打在公屏上(不是)

凡吉酱衣服是可爱风，问就是:

吉:妈！不要给我买衣服啦！我自己挑！

妈:哦，我自己穿。

王马君背带裤比较多，衬衫上面有小动物，自己还有带着鹿耳朵的帽兜式斗篷，也有给最原送过侦探风斗篷(狗链预警)，有吐槽过最原酱的衣服只有黑白灰，浅棕和深棕大衣必须把般配打公屏上！

X欲:都不是很强，doi≈好玩(划掉)，前面两次偏意外的味道，或者说是希望感情更近一步，最原酱是未经人事的类型，还没尝够就没机会了，王马君的话其实真的很嫌最原(何)，太不爽了不允许zhongchu。他很典型是:我让着你才你在上面(不)，py草jb天下第一啦！

酒量:黑桃麻麻的小木屋以前是酒吧，夜袭前有王马偷酒情节233，但他真的喝不了，借酒消愁发酒疯，如果他喝一瓶会疯，那最原就是喝两瓶倒。变相诱导最原可以用酒套王马君！

顺便，整理一下五三入坑资料，感觉看了这个方便理解剧情以及随便哪章看起哦～

首先时间线是发生了二周目后的after story，二周目原因是冲压机有bug，王马被困在游戏里了什么的，之所以现在不写是因为——我写原作衍生太哈比了，更何况我中二时期都是hmz(锁了锁了再见了黑历史)，之后会补上二周目具体事件的。

再有看过二章极其以上就会知道，阴凡≈最王，是同两个人的不同相处模式，以及一个成长与未成长的区别吧。

时间线其实总共有四条:

1 参加弹丸前

2 v3中

3 出弹丸后近一年

4 出弹丸后五年

小鸟是王马君在凡吉时期(16岁)捡到一只受伤的鸽子，那时候正好认识了原百田，然后在参加弹丸期间小鸽子也被车撞了，幽灵被冲压机下的数据吸引。双吉很尊，给我贴！

赤松茗小时候也和凡吉酱认识的，而且孽缘还挺重233

给点最近几章问题闲着没事可以答一答——

1十二章那个呼之欲出的委托最原酱调查王马君的人是谁？

2我好奇你们十三章的选项！(影响最终结局)

3最原酱被拒绝了还是要坚持表白呢？(最原:我不要面子的？！)(十二章)

4王马为什么要拒绝最原？(十二章)

5赤松茗和王马以前有什么关系？(十二章/七章)


	12. 13对不起，谢谢你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 易次元收尾挑战:首:我有一个梦想 尾:谢谢大家，我们在一起了。

2017/10/8

“呐——神明大人啊，我有一个梦想……”京都的伏见稻荷大社下，我被迫营业式穿着的双手合十，虔诚地闭上了眼。

鸟居之下听得唰啦唰啦的许愿板的碰撞声，叮铃铃的铃铛也在细碎的响着。

“叮铃，叮铃铃——”

接着我听到一声整齐而清脆的铃响，便睁开眼把头转向后方。

名叫梅花的见习巫女手持神乐铃，将长到落地的头发尾端梳起，浓密的头发被红色的头绳紧紧捆住的下端挣扎着外散，灰棕的颜色在阳光的照射下使得它更像成色很好的狐狸尾巴。

她靠在漆红的柱子边环着胸腼腆地笑着:“总统～许完愿了吗？巫女说不定更适合你呢。”

“嘁，算了吧，我又不信这个东西！”我一用力将碍事的鞋子甩在了可怜的紫阳花丛里。

(触发选项二:欸，真的不信吗？祈祷的时候糊弄神小心遭天谴哟！

相信:骗你的啦，这里的神是一只狐狸吧～和总统这么般配的动物怎么会不信呢？小鸟那家伙不也是有许多自然科学解释不了的事情。

不相信:呐——反正只是寻求心理安慰的东西，到底多不信任自己才会寄托给这样的东西呢？还有，不准拿大凶来危险我，信不信我把你的鸟居给烧了！)

“这里一个，这边是两个……后面还有一个这么大的，呜哇——这麻烦衣服到底怎么脱呀。”我嫌弃的数着巫女服上过繁复的蝴蝶结和配饰，恨不得直接裙子一撩脱衣服走人。

“欸欸欸，别急着脱嘛！”看到我撩裙子梅花酱不再和以前一样会捂住眼睛跑开，而是若无其事的赶紧拉住我的手，完了，DICE最纯情乖巧的妹妹学坏了。

“我不脱，今晚就这么去花火大会。”我把她抓住我的手掰开，盘坐在榻榻米上托腮思考着最原酱的可爱反应。

“总统真的是恶趣味哇，这样打扮不会太引入注明了？”

“阿拉阿拉～反正会戴着面具的啦。”

“怎么说得和化妆舞会一般？”

“嘛……秋日祭好像是这个主题，比如百鬼夜行什么的？嗯，感觉有主题什么的也不坏吧，勉强答应和最原酱去花火大会了。”

“哇，真的吗？”

“我骗自己的部下干什么呀？！”

“欸——我是指总统您的计划不是和这个有冲突吗？”

“玩游戏就是要HARD模式呐。”

“你可别闹上次那种采花大盗被花踩的事故回来呀。”

“……呜哇哇哇哇哇哇！我最单纯善良的梅花酱在哪里？狐狸妖怪你快点把她还给我！”

晚上八店，我看着他拿着鱿鱼串走过来，头上除开呆毛之外还多了一只小尖角，墨黑的衣裳领口和袖口有着细碎的彼岸花，鲜红的花在衣裳上流动着，就是忘川之水的血迹。

“其实……其实是女孩子也可以啦。”他不好意思的顺着自己的鬓角，犄角边的头发被指尖梳下去。

“不可以！”

微凉的夜里周围都是草地，就和最原酱本人一样干瘪枯燥又乏味……什么的，当然是骗你的啦！

花火很漂亮，我也是第一次这么近距离的看，就像是单独为我们准备的一般，我看到了扁圆的摩天轮状的烟花。

高兴得捞起了几朵彼岸花衣袂:“最原酱快看！”

“我喜欢……王马君”

什么？

啪……

“我想要和……和你在一起……”

啪……

啪啪……

什么？

我着实被眼前的美景所惊艳了:真挚又坚定不移的琥珀碎玉中央盛着葡萄味的刨冰。

如果他是放大镜的话，我大概已经着火了吧，我亲爱的最原酱成长了，在说出表达心意的话语时终于能勇敢的正视我了，并且好像他的世界只有我一般，一直一直一直，都在注视着。

我为之动容，为之惊心动魄，甚至愿意赴汤蹈火，在所不辞。

我想保留，我想暂停，为人生中这些比较幸福的时刻。

但是我那愚蠢的最原酱啊，拨动了狐狸面具下的紫色草地，抢先一步按下了播放键。

“虽然我有时候也不知道:‘为什么喜欢王马君’什么的，有时候总是很任性让我很苦恼什么的，但是……但是啊……”

啊——我就知道，最原终一你个神经病！当我刚才没在内心夸你！

“神经病！是讨伐还是告白呀！”

我要是心情再不好点就一个滚烫的章鱼烧塞他嘴里了……

“最原终一，和我在一起吧～”

自从上一次我随口说了一句:“要告白有本事就认真的说。”之后，他那段时间看我的眼神都是躲闪的。

他长达一个月的准备工作使得我也意识到等待的煎熬，暧昧不清的气氛使得我那段时间都不敢拿“最喜欢”来挑逗他，确实生怕他一个想不通就当场跪下求婚了，我说过没有非要和他在一起的必要，因为联系越紧密分开越困难呢。

我可不想我哪天出事了最原酱哭哭啼啼的，骗你的，最原酱肯定是那种我死了也不会掉一滴眼泪的无情派，总之就是——最原酱实在是太烦人了，抱着玩腻了甩开的心态鼓励他多多告白，结果遭罪的是我自己……

2017/9/6 

呦西——下课啦！食堂我来了！

我顺着人流在中间窜动着，东拐西拐的跑步使我十分快乐。

侦探真的是有stk天分，我没告诉他我在哪读大学他还是找过来了，总之就是，别跟踪了:就算你把呆毛用帽子压住了我也认得你！

我逆着人流突然朝反方向冲过来。

“最——原——酱！”

“欸欸欸？”

我直接冲过去跳到他身上往上爬，双手环在他肩膀上吊挂着，书包的带子松开一条，在半空中摇摇欲坠，他勉勉强强的抱住我:“呐，你怎么在这呀？”

最原支支吾吾起来，“啪”的一声，书包掉在地上，他终于找了个一听就是伪证的理由:“呃，是赤松枳先生让我过来的……帮赤松同学……”

我把玩起他的呆毛，看着神奇的呆毛压下又弹起，卷起又复原:“呐——他要你干什么你干什么啊？他是对你特别看好想钓金龟婿啊！那要是黑幕先生说要我和你结婚你就结了？”

说罢我还眨眨眼睛，摆出一副“我可没说什么奇怪的事情哟”的无辜表情，期待看他的可爱反应。

他抿紧了嘴唇，眉头微微皱起，好看的脸蛋此刻在火烧云，直到天上的火烧云被夜色泼了墨，他脸上的云还没熄灭，我等得不耐烦了，转身准备去吃晚饭:“最原酱自己在这里慢慢发呆吧，我要去吃晚饭了。”

“好……结婚……”

哈？我差点摔一跤。立即反过头跳上了捂住他的嘴巴。

“不……你这，我只是打个比方！”

意识到自己的失态我立马跳下来:“呢嘻嘻，最原酱好高骛远呢，你先表白成功了再说吧！再怎么说也要——好好告白～说不定我哪天想不开我就答应了。”

“呐——吃饭去啦！耽误了恶之总统吃饭的时间活不过十八岁哟！”

“王马君……我在这边租了房子，晚饭也准备好了，明天——”

“不要～又不是炮//友我才不去，拜拜！”我飞快地跑了，最原酱之所以会来是因为明天他生日吧，特地跑过来我却拒绝和他一起过生日太不给面子了？呐——可是我饿着了会长不高的，吃饭更重要，明天给最原酱的生日惊喜是次要的事情对吧。

2017/10/8

雾，毛毛雨，湿冷气，岚岚细语，天和地结婚之时，给地面披上了灰色的婚纱，为了让行人停止赶路来参加这般的婚礼(灾害)，所以就什么也看不清，世界正坍缩回一个鸡蛋，我被它所吞并，混沌之间变为了未破壳的雏鸟。

这里是我的死亡地点。

我是谁？我在哪？在做什么？

眼里里全是灰色的雾霾，摸不到衣服口袋只能抓住湿气的沉云，闻得到不安的血腥味道，听得到翅膀扑凌的声音。扑朔迷离得就像在做梦一般。

如果不想凡吉酱也死在这里的话。

叮——叮铃铃。

难道是神的铃铛吗？

不，是最原酱的钥匙。

以钥匙为中心，蛋壳从外面被打破，视线逐渐清晰却并没有重见光明，我摸了摸许久不见的脸颊，它不知什么时候是湿润润的，一辆过快的汽车向我冲过来，最原酱紧紧地抱住我，然后——“碰”的一声，未成熟的小鸟以蛋黄的方式被磕在了碗里。

“唔……”费了一点力气我从地上爬起来，入目都是和柏油马路混杂的黑红色血迹，手上的泥沙和干涸的血痂，就像贫瘠而皲裂的土壤，我看到以最原酱为中心的浑浊血海彼岸之花绽放着，他还保持着抱紧我时候的环抱姿势，环抱的手被加速度强行冲开捧出曼陀罗华的姿势(白色彼岸花)，这位来自天堂的信者被地狱所脏污，红色彼岸花们纷纷想拉他入地狱。

“最，最原酱！”

我蹲下身时血迹都消失了，啊，还好是幻觉，应该没被车轮压到过。

滴，滴滴，滴——

血压——89mmhg，脉搏——123次/分

我趴在床边，凑近最原酱苍白的脸，已经贴在他凉凉的鼻子上了，我都听不见他的呼吸声。

难道我追求美好的权利这么有限吗？

最原酱抢救过来了，但是内脏出血全麻没有解除，去枕平卧头偏向一侧，他原本就较普通人白的脸色现在更可怕了，和他靠着的床单融为一体，透明得要融化，这使我想到了:太阳一出来便会消失的雪孩子。

我攥着盖着他的被单，想要保存这般暴风雪。

美好的事情好像向来和我无关，它总是在我想好好地珍惜时被摔碎，再狠狠地嘲笑我不配。

“啊——最原君他怎么样了？”赤松酱急匆匆地踏着小皮鞋跑进来，喘了几口气压低声音问，今天赤松酱利落地将长发扎成丸子，泡泡袖娃娃领小衬衫下穿着高腰毛线格子裙。

赤松酱一打扮起来真的很漂亮呀，有时候都在想他俩站一起会不会更合适，我不由地开了会小差，才招呼她去走廊讨论。

“抢救过来了，内脏损伤和脑震荡，现在麻醉还没解除……我也不知道他会躺多久，什么时候醒过来。”

没心情和她绕弯子，我难得很诚实的这么回答。

“喏，当时到底发生了什么。”

“我想起星酱说的:想死的人没死反倒是没死成，不该死的人却躺在了这里。”

“王马君应该不是站在那里压马路的吧，你并不是会放弃生命的人呢。”赤松酱有点苦恼地反驳道。

马路上？啊，对，我为什么突然停在马路中央然后意识模糊，然后最原酱又是怎么突然冲过来救了我。

“是鸽子。”

“欸？突然之间——”赤松酱一时还没反应过来，有点惊讶地看着我。

“那条马路——它死在那里。”我无感情波动的语气就像在念书。

黑色的雾气又包裹住我，隐约看见乌鸦的翅膀，鹰的利爪，鸡的眼睛在浓雾中晃动，不断刮擦我的眼睛，凄厉的叫声也在刺痛我的耳朵。

“啪！”随着后脑勺一阵强烈的痛觉，幻觉消失，只看见赤松酱放大的脸上皱起的眉头。

她刚才对着我后脑勺一个猛拍:“你给我精神一点啦！”

“呜哇！不愧是能单手抬钢琴的臂力！赤松酱你轻一点啦！”赤松酱，太强了，一掌就把心魔从我脑中拍了出去。

“什么？我哪能抬得起钢琴啦，唔……我好像记得你和我说过类似的事。”

“呀哈——”暴，暴露了……

“想起来了！你这个小混蛋拿回忆灯给我乱灌输记忆呀！”赤松酱挥舞起“壮实”的小臂就上来掐我娇嫩又可爱的小脸。

“唔哇哇哇哇！疼疼疼，话说赤红江……我素想把最远酱托福给你的……”被扯到明显拉长的脸说话也变得极其困难。

看着她苦笑不得的把手松开，我揉揉肿胀的脸，天哪，下手真狠哇。我都怀疑我的脸已经肿了，等下去买两个冰淇淋贴着去消消肿得了。

“喏，说吧，为什么？”

“呢嘻嘻，我的花还是交给自己信任的人来养嘛，呐～真的要去美国吗？你忍心放着昏迷不醒的最原酱不管吗？”我拉起她的喇叭袖晃着，我最拿手的星星眼也扑闪扑闪的。

“嘛——让父亲和妹妹离你远一点要好些吧，我是觉得有些事情早点放下比较好。”赤松酱用长辈一般的语气说。

……

“王马君？”

“哇呀！我现在眼前一闪一闪亮晶晶耶，幸亏最原酱以前戴着帽子，否则头盖骨要出现裂痕了吧！”我特地做了个摇摇晃晃站不稳的动作。

“不要说得我好像怪力女一样啦！还有最原君的帽子又不是锅盖，算了，我知道你不想讨论这个话题我就不提了吧。”

“BangBangBangBangBang”巨大的声响以极高的频率震动着地板，我怀疑是不是KIBO这个残废机器人爬不上楼就滚着上楼。

结果看到百田和个火箭似的里三层外三层地提着水果饭菜和花。

“终一他！”他一见到我和赤松酱便把东西丢在地上向我冲过来大声问。

刚赶上来的春川搭上他的肩膀瞪了他一眼，他赶紧放低音量:“终一他，怎么样了？”

“哎……”一时间不知道怎么回答他，我只是默默地叹了口气:“他会醒就是了，快的话就是几个小时后，慢就是一两天吧。”

“哈！不愧是我的助手，没有像电视剧里那样变成植物人真是太了不起啦！”

“哈？医学生就在旁边，抢救及时啦。”想到这我捂住嘴唇，预防窒息首先要清理呕吐物，看出最原酱内脏受损因为这个，看着肇事司机犹犹豫豫慌慌张张的样子，我实在不耐烦了，靠自己嘴把东西吸了出来。

啊——这是最糟糕的一次接吻……没有之一！

百田拍拍我的肩:“不愧是你哇！头一次见面也是，把鸽子塞在口袋里，直接拿口袋给它当敷料。”

“呜哇！不要提这个了，都是这条马路上出的事！太不吉利了……”我把百田酱的手推开，懒得和他兄弟情深，绕到春川面前。

“嗯？春川酱你和百田酱带了什么东西来？”

春川酱玩着自己胸前的小毛球蝴蝶结，慢慢抬起头回复:“嗯……鸡汤。”

“这波是谋杀呀，谋杀！最原插着胃管不能喝不说，谁生病了都不要送鸡汤！”

“唔，我知道了啦，都怪百田这个笨蛋。”

其实春川酱原来的性格挺可爱的，就是个单箭头百田酱求之不得的纯情小女生。当然百田酱大直男只是觉得她“暴力婆胸小脾气大”来着。

因为他们在走廊太吵闹被护士小姐姐给委婉地劝回去了，我特地跑到厕所躲过了护士小姐的驱赶。等到夜深人静的时候，再溜回了最原酱的病房。

拉上了幽绿色床帘，我趴在最原酱床边，积压已久的不安和愧疚喷涌而出:“对不起……”

说讨厌你说这种话，是因为我讨厌这样的我自己。

“你没必要替我遭这罪的。”

小鸟也劝我别靠近，但是我还是停在那里了。

“为什么他们都不怪我？应该怪我呀，应该……”

就像我当时害死昆太那样怪我，这不公平，因为我不是“王马小吉”吗？

幽绿色窗帘外上圆月般的灯，仪器的数据是跳动的海面，最原酱沉睡着沉睡着，将要化作海中的泡沫，随着大浪打上岸边，与冷气一起蒸发回银色的月亮。

人鱼不自主的落下了珍珠，一颗一颗的滴在被子上，因为知道自己的眼泪很值钱，他赶紧擦干，擦掉又涌出来。

“对不起……不该有人喜欢我的。”

人鱼本身就是受诅咒的生物，会殃及到与他牵扯关系的人，乌鸦也是厄运的鸟类，预告着死亡的来临。

神明大人不爱我……

“谢谢你，但是对不起。”

我没几分钟眼泪就停止了，连带着刚才的矫情想法也全部流干。

啊——发泄一下真舒服！我才不会有这种多愁善感的想法呢！被一直一来的敌人算计了是真的很不爽，才不会如它愿呢！

其实自从遇到最原酱后“它”就很少来了，晚上能睡得着觉了，也不会莫名一大早哭，我没有夸最原酱的意思，因为他出现后我看到了别的东西。

比如最原酱的眼睛突然变成红色再掉出来了呀，赤松酱变成晴天娃娃呀，或者百田酱咳着咳着就被血冲到天上去了什么的，是不是听着很熟悉？没错，我有预知处刑的超能力哟！

什么的，当然是骗你的……算了，我有点累了，先睡觉了。

2017/10/9

不知不觉的就趴在最原酱床边睡着了，醒来的时候天已经亮了，最原酱脸色有变好，没有之前那么狼狈了。我睡着前一直搭在他没打点滴的手上，手也没有之前僵硬了。我凑到他耳边，轻声说着:

“ おはよう、最原ちゃん爱してる”(早安，我爱你)

虽然我不知道你为什么喜欢我，但是能被最原酱喜欢，我很高兴啦，我呀，一旦盯上了谁，可是会把整个心都挖出来送给他的哟！只说喜欢怎么够呢，当然要拿最珍贵的“爱”嘛。

我的风信子就算我不照顾也能自己慢慢成长吧？啊——以为我想逃避吗？才没有呢～

神明酱呐——我想与你打个赌:如果我放出“我死于这次车祸”的消息，最原酱他会不会接受这个“事实”？会不会选择不接受而找我？能不能等他到我不会因为他在身边而看到幻觉？如果时间太长了，他会不会放弃寻找而选择相信我死掉了呢？

看他眼睫毛微微颤动了几下，嘛，看起来恢复得不错嘛，最原酱真的很了不起哟！我戳戳他的脸颊，呐～虽然我是很想因为最原酱插胃管了做一桌好吃的摆他面前来庆祝一下的，但是没时间了呢，我还给最原酱准备了更大的惊喜呢！

我既相信他可能等到我，也可以相信他可以一个人慢慢的走出来。

那么最原酱——再见吧～我帮他顺了顺睡乱的头发，便悄悄地离开了。

我躺在DICE小木屋的皮质小沙发上给百田酱打了个电话:

“喂喂，百田酱～你在医院的对吧？最原酱醒了吗？哇，没有吗？那你记得告诉他我没抢救过来死掉了哟！”

“嗯，啊……哈？什么鬼？！”百田酱对我的自问自答敷衍了几句，被最后的那句荒谬的话整了个措手不及。

“呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜……我见不到最原酱快死掉了～因为昨晚吵到病友睡觉今天就被举报了。”

“啧啧啧，你活该，我恨不得买十斤龙虾庆祝一下。”

“骗你的啦～我怎么会被举报呢，因为‘那家伙’回来了，所以为了最原酱别被妖怪吃掉什么的，我得去挑战boss啦！”

为什么我要把病说得这么含糊抽象呢？不过把它想成要挑战的boss就没那么可怕了吧。

“哈——又来了呀，王马你可要加油哟！争取早点回来呐。”

“好呀～我把奇怪的东西都杀//光再告诉他们我是‘让小屁孩哭泣’的百田酱～让他们的亡魂来找百田酱麻烦哟！”

“那除魔勇士就是我名震宇宙的百田解斗的啦，这样也没关系吗？”

“对嘛对嘛，你是勇士我是恶龙最原酱是公主哟！对了，也帮我转告一下让之情的人封口呐，大家都觉得恶龙被勇士杀掉了这不是皆大欢喜吗？”

没关系、没关系的，恶龙消失是皆大欢喜的事情，我一定会把冒牌恶龙给干掉，再回来迎接公主酱的。

“哟，我等恶龙卷土重来！”

我深吸了一口气，努力调整了一下自己的语调。

“阿拉，就这样吧，笨蛋百田酱拜拜～”

刚打完电话想换个姿势继续躺着我就发现小木屋漏雨了……

“呜呜呜呜哇哇呀！总统你要去哪里带上我！”

“呜哇！好恶心，恶灵退散！”

骗你的，是地中海发型的理科生炸鸡块在那里流鼻涕，啊，错了，是流口水，呸，也不对，是流眼泪。我不知道他是流什么，反正毫无节制地往我身上蹭，我拿起口袋里的口水巾往他脸上拍，也不知道原来是鼻涕还是眼泪还是口水的反正全擦到一起去了。

“炸鸡块酱——口水巾送你啦，因为头悬梁而不小心吊死的理工生的恶鬼什么的太可怕了，拿这个把你恐怖的脸挡住要跪谢我并且一辈子都不准取下来哟～”

炸鸡块像撕脸皮一样把口水巾扯下来，一副还没缓过来的样子十分委屈地望着我。我无视他欲哭无泪的表情，补充到:“嘛，总之就是我想要离开一段时间，如果最原酱找到这里来了，就把这个日记本给他。”

“什么？总统酱又和屑侦探吵架吗？不如我们组织搞一次活动吧？”

“什么活动呀？庆祝最原酱被甩活动？那就算了，”我摆一摆手:“我现在超～忙的啦，还有最原酱来了的话记得告诉他我出车祸死了。”

“啊？总统你干嘛这么咒自己哇，为了屑侦探不值得呀不值得！”炸鸡块眼冒火心，气得抓起我的口水巾直咬，仿佛真的和最原酱有什么深仇大恨。

仿佛我可以看见如果哪天最原酱当着众人面说:“呃……那个，嗯……告诉大家一个好消息，我，我和王马君在……一起了。”

炸鸡块酱在下面像恶毒的继母一样大喊:“我不同意！你个屑侦探根本配不上我们总统！”然后可怜美丽的最原酱被恶毒的继母暗算了。

“打住哇，屑侦探只有我才能叫！”一想到这个悲惨的结局我就拿起手边的遥控器拍到炸鸡块的脸上。

2018/10/6

嘛——不知不觉的就已经一年过去啦，最原酱不管着我真的超～舒适，不会因为不吃蔬菜而被说教，也不会有妖魔鬼怪在眼前乱晃。真的太爽啦！我一点都不想最原酱哟～

什么？最原酱怎么这么久了还没找到我？哪有那么容易哇，我可是躲猫猫高手呢。

不过，该做的事情还是要做的，日记本明天就会开了，我在琉球之海十一点指针的方向布下了陷阱，最原酱肯定发现得了的啦。

最原酱，最原酱～你还记得我和你说过的人鱼的传说吗？那个故事是真的呢，因为我看见最原酱在蓝色的病床上越来越白，越来越透明，鼻饲管也和沐浴露的弯钩一般，浴缸里挤满了白色软软香香的泡泡，在黑雨云勾勒下的野生月亮(灯)下就像海里(床单)的泡沫一般，泡沫里还有几颗小小的珍珠，真心的眼泪会变成珍珠，但是在你身边的那条小人鱼原本是不会哭的。

它就是那个十恶不赦的大魔王，把小女孩推到水里不会哭着喊:都是我的错，至亲在面前自杀也没有掉一滴眼泪，爱上人鱼的人类变成了泡沫好像不无聊但是也没有趣到哭的地步。

所以你知道自己犯了什么错吗？你居然能把这样一个邪恶的人鱼弄哭欸——所以他诅咒你一百年一万年都单身。

2019/2/14

今天是情人节哇，不知道百田这个笨蛋和春川酱今天怎么过？他居然趁着最原酱还磨磨唧唧的就抢先一步和春川酱在一起了，我懂了，是被最原酱和我整天抱怨对方迟钝念得烦了不想做单身狗了，赤松酱在美国找到会做指甲的老外男友了吗？最后也是最无关紧要的是:也不知道最原酱被第几个女孩子给甩了，最原酱就空长了一副好看的脸，古板又婆妈的性格肯定没有女孩子喜欢的。

就算情人节学校也不会大发慈悲地放假，让孤男寡女生米煮成白饭的，不过某个一天到晚发情的母猪才不会关心学校放不放假。

夜晚的实验室散发着幽幽蓝光，交错旋转的露天楼梯仿佛可以通到天上，绿色的安全通道牌变成一个个小小的萤火虫，灰水泥色的栏杆锁着教室，隔着铁门听到的声音闷闷的，就像瓶装进芬达罐一样。

桃子味芬达晃了几晃发出咕叽咕叽的水响:

“XIAXIAXIA！博士，我来帮你加点零件吧！”

“入间桑，不要我一穿上这身机械衣就这幅表情看着我呀。”不用猜kibo坊一定是做出一副慌慌张张往后缩的样子。

啧，一阵不爽的情绪在体内蔓延，大门“咚”的一声被我踹开。虽然个人感觉打扰别人滚床单挺缺德的，不过我本来就不讲道理呀。

“噫噫噫噫噫噫噫噫噫！你这个矮子正太干嘛？！”

“给你们三秒快点给我穿戴整齐，三，二，一！”

“啪”——时间数到我便毫不犹豫地打开灯。

只看见废铁发动“火箭炮”立马从桌子上爬起来，将白色羽绒服套在母猪身上:“王马小吉你来干嘛？！”

“呢嘻嘻～来拯救废铁的童贞，嘛——开玩笑的，我就是来问个问题，问完了就不打扰你们啦～”

“什、什么？”母猪低着头一副可怜兮兮的样子。

“嘛，就是以前参加弹丸论破游戏的时候，不是游戏有bug导致我卡在里面了吗？”

“嗯啊～是这样啦——”母猪脸上又露出了可疑的红晕，完全不懂她又在想什么东西。

“所以你最后那一段就一直卡在了那里，删不掉也不能‘取档’，就只能重新开始游戏了。”kibo也是一副很不爽的样子闷闷地接话。

那只小鸽子是为什么会知道我游戏的性格并且还有我没有的记忆呢？想来想去也就只有它吞了存档这个可能性了吧。

“呀哈，你们要不要查一下那个数据还在不在呀？要是还在你们都要给我以死谢罪哟～”

入间烦躁的啧了一声，便对着面前的电脑敲敲打打了几分钟，便趾高气昂地比了个中指。

“死正太，告诉你个好消息！存档点真的不见了。”

“哦。”我没有看她，单手撑上了桌子去揪住kibo坊的呆毛甩出黑脸:“马上给我查它现在在哪里——否则你老公的天线要重新接过了喔。”

“王马小吉快给我住手！就算不是机器人我也要起诉你！”kibo坊气得来抓我，我原本趴在桌子上却立马站起来，kibo的天线被我像拔萝卜一般向上扯，呆毛还真的和天线一般越扯越长，而他本人却纹丝不动——毕竟是个89kg的大胖子嘛，不，叫大块废铁更合适，他被我钓着又抓不到我而涨红了脸。

碧池酱咒骂了一句便再次敲起了键盘，她突然眼前一亮，炫耀性地竖起食指，把台式电脑转向我这边:“它在一七年一直在画三角啦！在奈良京都和横滨这三个地方，最后是停在横滨这里没消息了。”

居然真的找到了？！

“呦吼，碧池酱真厉害，我爱死你啦！”我拽着kibo的呆毛想和入间来个拥抱，结果“啪叽”一声，kibo坊的呆毛被揪下来了。

……

……

……

一下子三个人都呆住了，我看了眼手里剩余的头发，呆呆地说:“啊，啊——是假发呢，入间酱……作为理工生要屯点生发王啊，我还听说秃顶会传染——啊，好吧……我没什么事了，你俩继续……”抓着那撮头发我一直呆到了门口，默默地给他们关上了门，顺便把撬开的锁重新装上。

小鸟是不是说过什么:我可是为了你跑动跑西，你不要这么不知恩图报呀。

但是一七年之后它也没有了消息，就算我想多给它弄点好吃的也没机会了吧。

看着盘旋交错的楼梯，一时间觉得它像半条白骨。

2021/4/30

哈欠——这两年也没什么事情啦！

日记本今天又会开的吧，嘛，也不知道最原酱还留着日记本没？要是我早就弄丢了。

这么久了应该把我忘得差不多了呢，从分开到现在也有五年了呢。

十分十分微小的可能下，他没丢日记本应该会去找老妈，我走前和妈妈提了一句，应该不会出卖我吧——

2017/10/10

“妈，我走了哟。”

“嗯，路上小心。”她微微从电脑里抬了下头，继续拖着黑眼圈和文件奋斗。

“我想去很远的地方，而且我也不知道什么时候回来，你会同意吗？”我特地不正视她，打开包清点着她多塞给我的各种零食。

“不问理由吗？”

“我知道，而且——

“小吉，我就算想关你也关不住了吧。”

客厅与鞋柜就几步之遥，谁也不愿意向前多迈一步，就算拖着黑眼圈，她遗传给我的紫阳色笑起来还是那么好看。

“想做什么就去吧，不要触及法律可以了。”

我看见笼子被打开了，不管是蓝天还是乌烟都不再有阻拦了。当然，鸟妈妈没有错，为了孩子不受伤害，而剥夺它的自由也不是完全没有道理。

“我很感动，这可不是谎言哦。”

小鸟嗅了嗅自己熟悉的饮水盒，迈了迈小爪子前进了一点。

“唔，一直以来都谢谢……我会尽早回来的。”

小鸟试着活动自己的翅膀，在原地盘旋了一下，轻轻地吻了一下鸟妈妈，妈妈很多年没有和小鸟这么亲近了，不知所措了几秒才缓缓地张开翅膀抱住小鸟。

冰川融化般的温情刺得我鼻子发酸，但小鸟还是需要去往远方:“要是……那个叫最原终一的未来侦探哪天来了，你就说——算了，随便和他说什么都可以，反正他不会到这里来呀。”

2021/5/3

灰色的水泥矮墙，腥味的油漆涂鸦出大到吃人的字“DI■E”，露出砖瓦内脏的楼梯，瓦缝里还有小草、青苔在艰难地破土生长。

“蛐——蛐——蛐”的虫叫声此起彼伏，暗示着这里人类文化的消亡，马上就是昆虫和菌类的世界。

一步，两步，一踏上没有扶手的台阶便隔绝了虫声，连小草都不在这边生长，明朗的天空仿佛在踏上石阶的那一刻变得浑浊。

必须，要去——

一个声音这么告诉我，但我的腿开始发抖，脑子也变得浑浊而粘腻，我深吸一口气，弯下腰扶着墙踉踉跄跄地冲了上去。

二楼，一片空地，一条四角不平的矮凳刚刚放倒，粗长的麻绳下一个高高的人影双脚离了地，像一片腊肉一般早就被难以忍受的人生给烹调。

大片乌鸦集云，云下有灰色调的雨天娃娃，我皱着眉忍受这十年前刻在脑海中的一幕:背对着的身影我也猜不到他的表情，究竟是终于解脱了的快乐呢，还是最后关头后悔了的痛苦？

但是，低垂的头而翘起的紫突然像鱼鳍一样动起来，被吊着的人突然转了过来，至亲的残相就算是非真实我也不敢直视，紫青的脸，黑紫的嘴唇，紫色瞳孔像烟花炸开一般在不断扩大，慢慢地、慢慢地眼珠转向了我。

“呀——！”我往后退了几步，直接从楼上滚了下来。

“咚！” “疼、疼疼……”

直接从床上滚了下来，哦——是梦呀，但是也是事实呢，因为今天是五月三号呢。

月亮藏在烟囱里，乡间的麦浪声唰啦唰啦能使我稍微安心一点。

啊——抱歉，我还是不能原谅你就这么丢下我妈不管呢，虽然我好像也半斤八两吧。

唰啦、呼——、蛐蛐蛐蛐、哗啦哗啦哗啦哗、吧嗒吧嗒滴答滴答唰——唰——哐哐哐哐哐哐！

“呃啊，睡不着！能不能听●●酱的睡前故事？！——啊？那是，谁来着？”

我就这么听着噪音躺到了天亮……呃啊，好困啊好烦呀，今天也在床上躺一天吧，刚划掉手机的闹钟便听到一句:“王马君，真的不回来看看叔叔吗？”

嘿，嘿嘿——这是熬夜的好处吗？竟然可以幻听到初恋催我去扫墓什么的，啊！对了，今天要扫墓呀！

我给自己来了一个双峰贯耳，随便吃了点药便急急忙忙的走了出去。

顺便，睡眠不足真的和喝了酒一般晕乎乎的，在地铁这个大罐头里挤成沙丁鱼的时候我又看到了那晕着光的琥珀，那好看的眼睛好像看到我也骤缩了一下，嗯……我是不是日子快要到头了？总是看见初恋闪着金光在向我招手什么的。

地铁门开了，看着对面小心翼翼地护着一个玻璃瓶走了出去，天使般的圣光如流星般散开了，星子落回到了玻璃瓶，多肉般的叶片跟着抖动了几下，风信子，绛紫色花的风信子，干净的玻璃瓶下长长的胡须，胡须将我从天堂拉回了人间。

我一下子清醒了不少，逆着人流向车门的方向挤过去，手机啪塔的掉在地上我也来不及捡。

他回来了，会去哪，会去哪？路牌边指着有三四个出口——他往墓地的方向去了，三秒内决定好了线路我便奔跑起来。

“随便对他说什么都可以，最原酱他不会到这里来的……”

倒不如说我是不太希望他来，五年的话一般的人早就忘记了吧，我都差点忘记了呢，不过说不记得名字什么的，当然是骗你的~

他看来不仅来了，还真的向老妈问到了线索呢。

“他会来的，这孩子一定是那种不服输的性格，老妈我看好他了。”

“欸~怎么说得妈咪你比我了解似的？要我是他的话只会想‘王马小吉就是一个爱消失的无情又自私的家伙，我就算怀念着着你你估计早把我忘了，那还是认为你死掉了比较好’什么的。”

“你真的希望吗？”

嗯……我真的希望吗？他是这么希望的吧？那种“王马君只会索取而求不到回报，这样周围人早晚会觉得对你很不值得”的话都说得出口的人，你到底有多希望我一个人晾着？

冷湿的空气灌入鼻腔，嘴巴大口大口把热气送出去，身体也因冷掉的汗而又湿又凉。

麻木如看戏剧一般的游戏，伙伴们狼哭鬼嚎的生死离别，真的妄想可以牵动我的神经吗？

昆太那个蠢货的死怎么才算有意义？为大家难道比不上为我而用吗？为什么我身边会一个人都没有呢？

哦——(用最原酱的话说就是)我咎由自取呀。

他们怎么样都没有关系啦，我就是以看他们被我骗得气到牙痒的样子为乐呀，但是听到这句话我也突然笑不出来了。

“哈，哈……”腿脚发软，最原酱你怎么这么遥远哇，我要累虚脱了……

但是嘛，我知道那样的你和我都不是真实的，理想的自我哟~我所知道的最原酱可是连做//个//爱都要问一百遍我愿不愿意，kiss都像女孩子吃点心一般小口的啄一下，一拉起我的手就要做十指相扣的动作，抱起我时身上的毛衣有太阳的味道，总之就是——我最喜欢最原酱了！

神明大人呀——我有一个愿望:我希望我最喜欢的人能找到自己的宝物。

哈，哈……哈，跑步好累，我做好双手合十的姿势后赶紧扶住路边的铁网。

他生气的那次在骂我的人际交往，说我不愿意付出，只会贪得无厌地索取，嗯——他说得对，茗酱也好百田也好父母也好DICE也好，我向来不缺关爱，但是我有珍视过这些美好的东西吗？

现在，我愿意为了最原酱贡献出一切，最原酱有得到幸福吗？

本该忘了我去找到属于你自己的宝物，兜兜转转的你又回到了起点呢。

铁网后的青葱开遍了石碑，我最爱的人正蹲在我最亲近的人身边——变长的呆毛，微微褪色的侦探斗篷，一瓶开封的葡萄芬达向上的泡沫与向下的细雨分庭抗礼。

我一瞬间鼻子发酸:我是你心心念念的人吗？我是你的宝物吗？你喜欢我的程度是我喜欢你的那种程度吗？

模糊的视线分明听到:“我很想王马君，我想告诉他我为什么喜欢他。”

我也想知道，你还欠我九十八次的告白呀！呜呜——呜哇哇哇，不要，不要让他看到我这么失态，我攀着铁网将自己的眼泪迅速擦干。拿袖子扫扫头发上的湿气，重新扎起他给我的小汽水头绳，带来的包里还放着一把伞，确保自己看上去不那么狼狈后才慢慢走了过去。

“最原酱坚持不懈的样子，真的像星星一样呢。”

“王马？王马君？！”

我好想保留住这重逢的重要时刻，但是倦意一下子席卷上身，我出发的时候是不是吃了安眠药？不过那也没什么用，因为真正嗅到太阳味道的衣料我才能安心地睡着呀。

最原酱，晚安——明天见。

谢谢勇者保守秘密，谢谢大大魔王夫妇和音乐系魔法师给公主提供魔王的线索，最后谢谢公主酱能找到魔王。

等待一切尘埃落定之时，我就可以骄傲地拉着他的手告诉所有人:谢谢大家～我们在一起了！


	13. 浮生煮雨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1w5，应该、大致这样润好了  
> 唯一圣诞快乐的就是小人鱼好可爱小鸟好可爱了吧(不)
> 
> 人鱼里写圣诞老公公是巧合
> 
> 本人:无糖＋烂尾

我等待了五年的爱人在我的怀里睡得很安稳，均匀的呼吸着还带着满足的笑意，仿佛可以越变越小变成小婴儿，再越变越小回到母亲的肚子里。

王马君——五年的感情会越描越淡还是越淀越浓呢，我希望你不要等得太辛苦呢，我没在的这段时间还请没心没肺的玩过去。比如和DICE的大家去各地恶作剧游行，去和百田君锻炼，去和赤松同学一起去找天海，没有我的话，你也会很快乐吧。

你现在一定会说:“那当然，我是精致生活每一天的总统大人呀，才不会像最原一样整天邋里邋遢，磨磨蹭蹭和个流浪汉似的。”

——才没有，你先把眼边的泪迹擦掉再和我说话，湿润润的和刮雨器下的凹槽积了水一样，还有，我现在学会做饭了，晚上也会在十一点前睡觉，能够好好照顾自己了。

我过于害怕王马君会消失，妄想你可能会因为自己而停留，所以才会如此迫切地想与你告白，抱歉，那时候甚至连为什么喜欢都说不出来吧。

等到你真正失踪的时候，我却连去找你的勇气都没有，顺流而下的时间河流马上要将你的小船带到瀑布的时候，我居然一下子跳上了小船，和瀑布一起掉了下来。

明天见什么的，王马君明天要醒过来哟，我带他去检查了一下医院，确保他没有中毒便心怀希望的期待着明天的到来。

但是“明天”一不小心卡在了石缝里，深深的黑夜一直游不到天明，呓语打碎了梦魇，梦魇便报复性的在破坏者的心里不断奔跑。

“我不、不想这样的……不要！”

“王马君？！……呃嗯……没关系、已经没事了，不要怕，我在这里……”我一下子抱住他，慌张地寻找着安慰的话语，不断地抚摸着他的背，他的背像下毛毛雨般又冒出一丝丝冷汗，他整个人都在发抖和抽泣。

“我不想……对不起、对不起……”枕头作为棉花糖吃掉了他脸颊上的咸，他像个猫一般缩成一团，我撑住被子和他包在了一起。

“不是你的错，王马君、王马君……你到底在为什么难过呢？”我不知道我该怎么安慰你呢，要怎么办呢？

悲伤与慌乱交织成一条蓝紫色的结绳，它在我的脑海里转了几圈我便突然意识到，我以前见过王马君相似的症状。

2017/7/26

残破的巨型鸟笼外，虚假的蓝天也碎成了一片一片的画报，外面黑洞般的“世界”长满了游戏图标的眼睛。

接着就是强烈的灯光刺激眼部，等到我适应白得刺眼的亮度后，便进入了失重的数据隧道，在里面漂了一段距离后，远远的看见了光，近到穿过灯光的时候，我便回到了现实世界。

“哇，没想到你最终还是普通的结束了这场游戏呢。”摘下头盔便看到海藻般的深蓝微卷扫过，微微皱起的眉头和闷闷地语气都暗示着她的不爽。

“啊——白、白银同学？你还活着！所以说这是游戏是吗？那大家也……”我从治疗舱一般的地方坐起来。

“呜哇！”

原本就弯腰看着坐起的我的白银一下子把我推回治疗舱，反光的眼镜下她优雅的微笑着，看起来有点渗人，同时一丝黏腻如薄荷味口香糖的触感攀上脸颊:“呀，我要是告诉你——神明忠诚的信徒被神明背叛了什么的，你要怎么办呢？”

虽然知道她在故意说惹人生气的话，内心还是涌出一阵不爽，我拍开她捏住我脸颊的手:

“……王马他，不是绝望残党……”

“一听到这个就知道是说王马同学？可真敏锐呀——呵呵呵呵呵呵呵呵。”她坐在旋转橡胶椅上，翘起二郎腿，像是听到什么很有趣的话一般捂嘴笑了起来，我坐起来扶着治疗舱，皱着眉默默地等她的后话，她踏着橡胶升降椅愉快地转了一圈，又从转椅上跳下来，“Dang”的一脚踩在最眼前的治疗舱的玻璃上。

“你倒是早点替他说呀，这样他说不定不会这么痛苦了呢～”她绕起自己的头发“纵使这是游戏，也因为太痛苦了回不到现实了呢，说起来——这种被盾子大人抛弃的可怜孩子，有什么活在世上的意义呢？”

“什，什么？”我立马爬起来，跑到她踩着的治疗舱边，王马君抱着自己的膝盖，脸色苍白的颤抖着。仿佛听得到轰隆隆的铁块将他吃下的声音，“咔叽咔叽”鼻梁骨在碎裂——脸颊在糜烂——胸腔在积血——四肢在变形——

一辆电车失控了，我手里拿着操作杆，一边的铁轨绑着我的五位伙伴，一边的铁轨是不知道坐着谁的铁金刚。

一阵酸涩的情绪涌上来，我仿佛呼出的带柠檬茶一般的气息，又吸入鼻腔呛回去:“王马君，不要这幅样子……”隔着玻璃的安慰总有一种无济于事的感觉。

白银提了提眼镜:“唔噗噗噗噗——感到绝望了吗？这就是你要带他参加这个游戏的下场哟～某种意义是被你弄成这幅狼狈样呢。”

“让我回去。”

“哎呀——你在说什么呀，非要回去就只能普通地重新参加一次自相残杀咯。”她捧着脸一副很难办的样子。

“我会在他到冲压机下之前，阻止他。”

2021/5/3 11：50

明天如果不是满怀希望的话，是不是不到来也可以的呢？

王马君的恶梦一直都没有停下来，坏掉的水龙头一直在滴出咸咸的泪水。这次腐蚀阀芯的无关那场历经十天的游戏，肯定是更加深远的东西。

我翻了一下王马君带来的包，除了那把伞和一包纸巾外和几个铁丝发卡外也没什么别的东西了，手机呢？你没带手机怎么出的门？不对不对，我得打个电话看看kibo和美兔能不能帮忙定位一下。

“喂，你好，这里是不是饭田桥博士家，我是最……”

“入间桑，我说过这样不行……”

“不要给老娘废话，我今天非要把你搞到不可！”

“……对不起，打扰了……”

“噫噫噫噫噫噫噫噫噫噫噫噫噫！博士？！你刚刚接了谁的电话？”

“欸啊啊啊——我以为是闹钟往上滑就给关了！”

“……那个，你们先忙你们的吧，不过我想拜托你们帮我查一下京都北郊墓地那块的监控……现在王马君我找到了，但是感觉他很痛苦也醒不来，我想找到他的手机再想想有什么办法。”

“切——渣原，老娘还以为有什么事呢？我知道怎么办，你跪下来求我呀。”

“哦，我知道怎么做了，再见。”

“噫——不下跪也可以，听我讲啦:矮子正太上次也是因为心魔困在游戏里出不来，你只要和他的数据对接，进入他的恶梦把他拉出来就可以了。XIAXIAXIA就用本小姐给你们拷贝的U盘和游戏头盔就可以了，快点跪舔本小姐的伟大发明吧！”

“呃，哦……明白了，谢谢入间同学，不过我觉得下次可以kibo同学主、主动一点，否则就和……我和……王马君那样，很难去……去做一次，再见！”没等到他俩的回话，我已经羞耻得把电话先挂了，没有多想的按入间的提示照做了。

蓝色与紫色的结绳突然被扯开，分别向两个不同的方向螺旋转动。

密线之下的头盔盖上了梦境，再次睁开眼便看到了莹莹跳动的数据。

Negative on the first floor

“王马君？”

“我～在，最原君——怎么了？”

“你觉得除了骷髅军帽和披风外，对于‘总统’的性格要怎么塑造出来呢？”

“嗯……让他做一个骗子怎么样？说三两句话总要带上一句‘骗你的’这样？”

“好像很不错的样子呀！总是在骗人，完全不知道哪句是真哪句是假，作为主角的‘侦探’应该也会被吸引去探索他的奥秘吧！”

“侦探嘛——是个很迟钝的孩子，一开始一定会讨厌肆意妄为又总是把凶狠的现实揭开的总统，等到他被总统吸引的时候，总统估计已经退场了吧。”

“真是个悲伤的故事呀，对了！王马君，等会有空去天台吗？——嗯，呃，我有带两份便当！”

“好喔，最原君，我先把这套卷子写完。”

啊？刚才听到的声音是我自己和王马君的吗？那我听到了以前的我的声音，我现在又是谁呢？

睁开眼我发现我站在一个很高的地方，好像是在天台最高的教学楼凸起的杂物间顶上，瓷砖碎瓦的屋顶上放着不少废弃损坏的桌椅，向下看还有一些趁着天气好而横入视野的统一白色床单被套，像一面面旗帜在飘舞，现在，我还是我吗？我看了眼手腕，上面没有烧伤后的疤痕，眼睛向上瞻望，便被什么阻挡住视野，我很想摸一摸头顶，将遮挡物取下，但现在身体不是自己能操控的。

我低下头，看到了春原学院的制服，“我”是以前的我，但我只是一个旁观者，自己说的话，要做的动作，都不能由自己操控。

“我”蹲下，心怦怦的跳几次便鼓劲从杂物间跳到了平坦的天台上，在一层层白色帷幕中找到合适的突破点，或弯下腰，或拉开缝隙，穿过一片片白色床单鼓起的风帆，洗衣粉的馨香与阳光和尘埃的味道将我带到了一片薰衣草田。

薰衣草的尽头有一个紫色的凤尾竹在向“我”招手，那是以前的王马君吗？“我”深吸一口气，拿起一片薰衣草(代洗衣粉香的被单，后面同义)掩盖自己脸上的燥热:“那个，我想要对你说……”

凤尾竹随着风像水母伸展着触角一般跳了几跳，居然像含羞草一般躲在了薰衣草的后面。

缝隙之间可以看见笔挺的藏青色背影，我隔着两篇薰衣草叶子去握住他的手，转过去做了个背靠背的动作。

“你可能还没意识到你对我有很大的影响吧，每天和你聊天都很高兴。”

“我”感受到被我拉着的手动了动。

“我是侦探的话一定不会讨厌总统的，因为那可是王马君呀。”

我握着的软乎乎小多肉却很紧张的样子，在听到这话后一副想把手抽出来的样子。

薰衣草田为凤尾竹让开一条道，凤尾竹把头转过来，微微眯起的紫色眼睛里有一丝恶嫌，下一秒却轻轻地笑了起来:“呵呵哈哈哈哈，我说最原君呀~”

我发现他横坐在栏杆上，与我保有一定距离，扶着栏杆的手指突然抵在嘴唇上。一副马上就要掉下去的样子。

我并没有握住他的手，我和他居然有几步路的距离，薰衣草田被北风吹得七零八落，晾衣绳啪的一下断开，弹力将它向上甩，被子落到满是灰的地上，枕头被衣夹禁锢着一同送上天，变成一棵树下的树——枫。

握住的金发少女不像以前一般温和开朗的笑着，金银忍冬般红艳艳绝的红色眼珠攀着血丝，就像一只带花纹的蜘蛛直勾勾地望着我。

“可是你被钢琴少女吸引了呀，哎呀哎呀～这可怎么办？”

不，不是的！若是现在的我一定出声反驳，但以前的好像被说中了似的咽了咽口水不再说话。

他微眯着眼，在本就缺乏支点的栏杆上松开一只手比了个七，摇摇欲坠之中他又缓慢的松开另一只手，两手比了个照相框的姿势将我和赤松同学框住。

他在栏杆上前后晃了几晃，我的心随着着他的动作突突直跳，我想上前几步去将他从危险区拉回，但原来的自己却腿脚发软，如果不是赤松同学牵着可能站都站不住，就那么颤抖的、懦弱的定在那里，就好像要掉下去的是我一样。

他将脚踩在了可攀的栏杆平砖上，此时定时炸弹被剪断了线，我还没来得及松口气，他又爬了上去，转过身来对我展开双臂，眯眼笑着，像一只展翅而飞的雏鸟，被吹落起的白色床单作为他的身上的翅膀，随着床单落地他也落下帷幕。

“那么再见啦，最原君——”

不，王马君，不要！

…………

以前的我喊也喊不出来，就这么直直的跪倒在地上。

……

赤松同学……赤红的眼睛一脸轻蔑地望着我。

…………

为什么这场面这么熟悉？

……

不要在我眼前消失呀！！

…………

赤红，枫叶的尖角如刀叉般刺入眼内，蓝黑，头顶的帽子也躲不过眼前的视线和向下的惨相，花白，勉强站起来向栏杆下张望:在哪？在哪？在哪？！急躁与混乱便为入目的花白枕头里的棉絮在飞，飞起的棉絮发出:咕、咕、咕的三声钟响。

所以现在最原酱找到自己的宝物了吗？

？！

什么？这句话是什么意思？

“早安，最原酱～你还是这么喜欢赖床呢！”

再次醒来我又回到了跳动着荧光绿数字“－1”的失重黑色空间，眼见得一个熟悉的黑脸凑过来，身上也是熟悉的白色拘束服。

“王马君……”我忍住刚才的头痛，心有余悸地握住他的手。

“欸？不是王马君——但是也是有交集没交流的。

“我该怎么称呼你呢？你是王马君说的小鸽子吧？”

“和凡吉酱一样叫小鸟就好啦~不愧是最原酱，什么时候发现的～”他眯起眼睛拿另一只手轻轻地敲打自己的膝盖。

“嗯……手心的温度。”

“走开走开，这句话我可听腻了！”小鸟撅起嘴对我摆摆手。

“哈哈，开个玩笑，我听得出说话语气上的差别，所以一开始王马君车祸是你打的电话，然后王马君失踪第四年后也是你在我旁边捣乱吧？”

“完全正确，侦探指数百分百呢！”他对我竖了两个大拇指，飘到我头顶当牛角。

确实在“像小孩一样”这方面挺像的，头顶的牛角一晃变成了刚才的雪花棉，咯噔，我吓得心脏停跳了一瞬。

“呃、话说，王马君他现在怎么样了？”王马君再死一次的恐惧感使我不适到差点呕吐，稍微回忆一下刚才发生的事情就腿脚发软。

“呐，最原酱知道自己身处凡吉酱的梦境对吧，是不是想问我为什么在这？要怎样拉凡吉酱回到现实对吧？”刚才的雪花棉是小鸟变出来的鸽子斗篷，他在空中翻了一圈，我便看到斗篷的边缘有着翅膀形状的小花纹。

他伸伸自己袖口上的小爪子，做了个张开怀抱的手势:“总之就是——欢迎来到‘五十三点五’~”

“欸？五十三点……等等，前面的问题也——”

“阿拉阿拉，你觉得凡吉酱这个状态和当年二周目差不多确实没错啦，当时弹丸论破的世界也是你们所有人的心境一起构造的吧，因为自己有什么爱好又擅长便自动补充了超高校级由来的设定。

“这里就是凡吉酱的潜意识构造的世界啦~如果弹丸论破的世界是第五十三期，那么单独一个总统酱的世界不就像是衍生外传一样啦。

“然后你也成了构造‘世界’的一部分，它会随着你的潜意识决定你当前的身份与年龄阶段什么的。”

居然说和弹丸论破差不多的话，那我记录一下:

【已获得言弹——王马君潜意识构造的世界/我作为玩家适应游戏会自动调整身份】

【负一楼——王马君对我和赤松的关系持那样的看法】

我看着他开心地围着我打转转，转而思考起另一个问题:“为什么我没办法操控我自己呢？”

“呜哇哇哇哇哇哇，最原酱我刚才给你那么多信息你都不夸我一下，我不理你了！”他立马撅起嘴夸张地剁着脚，啊，这家伙比王马君要坦率呀。

“好好好，你真棒……”刚敷衍性的安慰了他一句，他立马乌云转晴。

将我轻轻一推就推到带吸引性质的大洞里。

“呀哈！反正我和最原酱说什么你都记不住，所以游戏规则你自己摸索吧！祝你好运~”(无神论者的最原酱不会记得所有和小鸟说过的内容，梦境的缝隙除外——缝隙挺适合存言弹的)

“唔欸欸欸欸欸欸！”

Negative on the second floor

呼——呼——

热浪从我耳边滚过，我好像躺在地上，手脚边都粗糙黏湿的。

“唔……唔……”

勉强把眼睁开，刺眼的阳光却使得欲睁的眼打起退堂鼓，刚想开口才发现自己一嘴的腥咸:“咳……咳咳、咳咳！”

一块小年糕粘住太阳，鼓鼓的浅黄色及膝制服穿在娇小的身躯上，侧边有两个小蝴蝶结来收紧腰肢，像嫩茎上的新芽，清澈的眼镜像葡萄味的棒棒糖一般酸甜，他的语气中没有什么波动，像念书一般脆生生地说:“醒来了呀。”

确实是小年糕，我居然有机会看见明明就比我大两岁的王马君这么小一只的样子，我想逗一逗这个可爱的王马君，但是也只是想而已，身体潮湿沉重得像吸了水的海绵不说，估计自己也没有操控身体的主动权。

小年糕挪挪磨磨的走了过来，将帽子扣在我的头上，我听到“我”悲叹了一声:“王马君……为什么要把我推到水里去？”

我的音色就像没有经过变身期那样稚嫩，叹气责备的话听着很像一个小大人，原来这时候的我也是个小孩呀，我还以为我有机会比王马君大了呢。

“我只是刚好路过救了你呢。”他用帽子盖住我的脸，又拿了根树枝戳我的呆毛，原本该是毫无歉意的戏谑语气在小年糕这里就真的和不加糖的年糕一般索然无味。

“我被推下去的时候看到你的头发了。”小大人坐起来，很严肃地抓着小年糕的肩膀说，我的关注点却是:小时候的我居然和王马君差不多高？

“嘁，没那么好骗呀，真无聊——”满是尘沙的树枝直接戳在我的脸上，明明是充满恶作剧的行为，我却等不到一句“骗你的啦~”和无恶意的嘲笑话语。

小王马君有种冷漠又不通人情的感觉，但是在这个小小的身躯上体现出的更像装酷不成又呆呆萌萌的感觉，不过年幼的我是肯定读不出这种感觉，他只是一个被犯人当人质，因为太害怕而误打误撞发觉了犯人身上的线索的倒霉九岁小孩而已。

挡眼的帽子就像的阴雨连绵巫山，抬不起的头沉重得仿佛下一秒就会做向心运动，将自己觉得不对劲的地方说出来以及一刻不停的思考仿佛是天赋使然，哪怕很讨厌揭发真相也不能阻止自己。

“王马君，你是传说中的人鱼吗？昨天和今天，在将我从水里捞起来都看到了鱼尾巴。”

和年幼的我比起来小王马君的眼神无比的清亮，冷漠的语气也藏不住眼里的惊喜与狡黠，他一下子打下我抓住他肩膀的手，直接朝我扑过来，掐住我的脖子。

“所以人类真的很麻烦呀，居然被你发现了秘密，也只好请你去死了。”听王马君用生气又严肃的语气说这种标志性的话语真的有点不习惯，年幼的我却被这狐假虎威给吓得不轻。

随着我小小身躯的颤抖，他的嘴角便夸张的上扬，手上的力道也像鹰抓猎物一般越收越紧。

“咳、咳咳——”只要被别人掐住脖子就是捏住我的生命线一般，向内收紧、收紧就变得缺乏氧气，我张开大口努力呼吸着，胸腔一起一伏的挣扎着，很像一条搁浅的鱼，一时间抑制不住的唾液就像鱼钩和鱼线，当然他才是鱼，但我确实是他待宰的猎物，掐不死便提着我的脖子往海里拖，沙子在头发和四肢上不断的摩擦并不好受，本就阴郁自卑的我现在又全身沙土，面色发绀，所以我现在的样子应该很狼狈吧？

“呜……”年幼的我受不了这般粗暴地对待，直接哭了起来:“呜呜——所以说，你为什么不一开始推我就让我溺死算了。”

“切，所以人类小孩就是脆弱嘛。”他把手送开，虽然语气依旧不饶人:“纠正一点，我看你在海边犹豫了半天，我实在等得不耐烦了才推的你哟~”

？？？我只是在这里等王马君来而已？昨天明明还玩得那么开心？难道你没把我当朋友吗？原来昨天的“我”还和王马君见过呀，这确实怪委屈的呢，那小人鱼是为什么昨天玩得开心今天翻脸不认人呢？

说罢好像是嫌我还不够怕似的，他露出黑脸，冰凉凉的手再次搭上我的脖子:“我说，休息够了吧，和赤松酱一样来做我的落水鬼吧。”

赤松同学？！说起来还不明白为什么赤松爸爸要作为黑幕针对王马君，赤松一家对破解王马君的梦境很关键呢！

【已获得言弹 负二楼——“落水鬼”赤松同学】

“呜——呜呃呃呃，我讨厌你！”我完全不知道哪来的力气对着小王马君一个头锤，赶紧把他推开，年幼的我就属于那种，被逼急了会激发意想不到的潜能。

“呜呃——我讨厌你们所有人，我长大之后才不要做什么侦探！揭发真相就只有‘所有小朋友都讨厌你’这样的结局呀！连王马君都不例外……呜呜呜哇哇……”积压了太久的委屈和害怕一下子像煮开了的水沸腾起来，一颗一颗小气泡大滴大滴的落着。

年幼的我想着:怎么就哭出来了？这有什么委屈的，觉得自己太过丢脸恨不得让小气泡浮到水面再咕噜咕噜啪的炸开。

下一秒我还真的看到自己的眼泪向上飘起，太阳将笔一甩便给它们添上了彩虹的色，变成一个个流光溢彩形状各异的泡泡，它们或像水母，或像海龟，或像小鱼，在有棉花糖做水草的海洋里遨游着，小王马君笑眯眯地将两手打开:“咔呜~鲨鱼要来吃小鱼啦！”，那些泪珠就像听得懂似的快速游动起来，不一会儿就消失了。

“可以了吗？这样心情会好一点吧。”小王马君将手撑在两片小蝴蝶结上，昙花一现的笑容又变成了地包天的嘴。

年幼的我将重点放在了眼泪泡泡上，他体内的本我却偷偷盯着小人鱼的笑颜，王马君，请多笑一点吧，肆无忌惮地，无忧无虑地，天真无邪地，海盐味的泡泡是短暂易逝的，可你眼中的碳酸气泡却源源不断地鼓出快乐的气息。

如此有感染力，地包得住天，包不住沸腾的喜悦，连我也忍不住笑起来:“王马君，好神奇哇，我现在开心得想和泡泡们一起飞。”

他用湿黏的手捧住我的脸:“欸——我简直拿你没办法呀，坚持下去吧，你会遇到好事的。”

“嗯……”一时间脑袋有点晕晕乎乎，我只是摇摇晃晃地答应着。

“遇到我这么好心的总统大人，愿望实现的时候记得跪下来感谢我哟~”

什么愿望？你难道是圣诞老公公吗？……还有哪有好心，连刚才的泡泡都会放奇怪的东西，听完这句话我便失去了意识。

咕、咕、咕，我感觉一只海鸥踩在我胸口:

“呦西——最原酱不错嘛！我来稍微给你一点小提示吧——【九岁的你已经和鱼龄五百岁人龄十一岁的王马小吉做好约定】”

嗯——刚才我又产生幻听了，不过与其说是幻听更像是NPC在给我游戏提示什么的。

小王马君的眼睛就像是酸甜的葡萄味棒棒糖，相比之下高三的王马君眼神突然变得黯淡了许多，参加弹丸后的王马君的眼睛是紫阳花，紫蓝色的一朵朵在神社的池水里滚动着，花朵散开的样子就像一只变幻莫测的万花筒。正是变幻莫测，所以我才为之追随着，希望有一天山穷水尽之时，能发现万花筒后的柳暗花明。

这么想着，我便更想王马君了，一定要早点摸透这个梦境游戏规则，带他出来。

我再次醒来后还是这片漫无边际的大海，王马君还是小王马君，我却比他高了很多，并且用很大的力气揪住他的肩膀，正生气地质问他。

“所以说——是你干的吧？把我的同伴们藏起来的事？”

“阿拉~对呀对呀，那些不三不四的家伙，居然称得上最原酱的伙伴什么的？还不如我来做——”

“告诉我，他们到哪去了？”那个我粗暴的打断了他，好像小王马君的心情怎么样和我无关。

“呐，如果这么早就告诉最原酱的话，游戏不就不好玩了吗？”

“所以说，他们的消失真的和你有关？”

嘶——温柔点呀，那可是小王马君，你和一个小孩子较什么劲？但是我给“我”的信息是【十六岁的你和伙伴们来到这边未知的海域旅游，因为晚上在白塔冒险听到人鱼的歌声便昏迷过去，再次醒来伙伴们全都消失，你按着线索第二天在白塔附近找到了这条小人鱼】

欸？意思是十六岁的我忘了王马君吗？那也不是你对他这么凶的理由！当然我目前的意识也不能和自己的肉体吵架，我也只能由十六岁的自己去寻找真相。

……

一股无助感蔓延十六岁的我的全身，摊开了那本奇怪的书又合上，拧开了保温杯想喝一口茶冷静冷静，入口却是酸甜的泡沫，就像，就像沉入了大海一样……

咕噜咕噜咕噜，蓝色的大海里翻洒出的葡萄汽水，无法呼吸只能死死地抓住了蓝紫色的尾巴，以脱手的贝壳手链为纽带，惋惜着拢起了紫色的泡沫，将我套入其中……

那条人鱼是王马小吉？！？！

就像，就像可以乘着它浮出海面，入口的海水不腥咸，变成我明明不喜欢的又冰又酸对胃不舒服的葡萄芬达的味！

哈，哈……哈？

刚刚那是？幻觉？不……准确来说好像是回忆，可是这么惊悚的场面为什么会忘记？以及……真的和王马小吉以前是认识的吗？

“加油找到真相吧。”

握紧的拳头又松开，“最原终一”脑海里又浮现出王马小吉的脸。

真的要找到真相吗？

“最原终一”看着海面，长长的叹了一口气。

……

最后想来海边寻找王马君的我遇到了赤松同学，一开始还以为她是落水鬼而没礼貌的大叫了一声……结果她也是人鱼，那小王马君是骗我的吗？不，他只是不经意地说出来的，没有刻意骗我的意思。那就是——

【已更新言弹——“落水鬼”只是一个夸张的说法，不过“赤松酱”是指的茗小姐。】

继续剧情的话:十六岁的我将学长给我的奇怪的书给她看后，赤松同学表示:大部分的人鱼都不知道人爱上人鱼只能牺牲一方，她也对此存疑。

哈——这就是真相吗？我孤身一人的来到了这片海域，产生了大家都还在的幻觉，或许我当年“不想一个人”的愿望，只要王马君陪着我就可以实现，但他因为知道了诅咒便故意远离我，却悄悄地履行了让我有朋友的约定。

我以前说王马君“不知道回报，只会索取”，但无论是小人鱼还是我所知的王马君都为我付出了很多很多呀，以我的立场到底在说什么？我又了解多少呢？

“呀，最原君，王马君他要我多和你聊一会，他现在应该在白塔那里准备游到另一片海域去了！”

“我知道了！”

懊悔与无力的心情随着我急促的呼吸而交替着，跑快一点呀，再快一点呀，王马君，再多等我一下吧！

你一直都是我的伙伴，现在我也只有你了。我不会后悔找到真相，不会后悔解开记忆的枷锁，更不会后悔认识你——虽然我不能喜欢你，不能回应你的感情，但是我想陪着你呀！我也想报答你！

你一直都是我的宝物，经过了五年考验更加熠熠生辉，你要说我像星星的话，你所见到的星星是什么样的呢？与你一起看的星星会是什么样的呢？你不知道你到底对我多重要，不要以为一点厄运一点挫折就是我放弃你的理由呀！

细软的沙在被灰色的鞋搅动着——带起小小的风暴，咔擦咔擦的踩响就像王马君装作坏蛋磨牙的声音一般，风和心声混在了一起，突突跳着有一丝期待:解锁记忆后的初次相遇，我该对王马君说什么好呢？不安分的头发和外套像一只展翅的海鸥。

王马小吉将自己飘在水面上，尾巴随着海水的节奏摇摆着，睁大眼睛正视着太阳，听到了我踩沙的脚步声，这块海带便跳到礁石上。

“都知道了吧？”王马君弯弯的眼睛好像在笑一般，深深的沉下去却全是苦涩。

“嗯……王马君我……”

“闭嘴，你就是这种就算要被真相伤害也要揭露的家伙呀，”他拿手封住我的嘴:害怕我说出会奏效诅咒的词汇，他踮起了脚，居高临下咬牙切齿地扯上了我的衣领:“我——最讨、厌、你了。”

我明显感到他抓着我的手在颤抖，嘴唇颤抖了几下:“我也……呃……”

不，不该是这样的呀……哪怕我不能喜欢你我也想陪着你呀，不要再丢下我一个人了，这次让我和你一起吧。

我真的好想抱抱你，哪怕假设这么做了我会变成泡沫，但要是变成泡沫了你会更讨厌我的吧？你的本意或许是希望我能忘了你，没什么牵挂的快乐的生活下去。我做不到呀！时间是一个循环，快要忘记的时候就会回到最开始的地方。

在湛蓝的大海和紫色的月夜，灰青的少年和绛紫的人鱼曾有一个约定，蓝色和紫色的结绳缠绕着，打上结就不会再分开。

“对不起，我没办法讨厌你。”我不由自主的动了，紧紧的握住了还在掐着我的宝物，他一下子挣扎起来，不断的捶打我的肩膀:“唔哇，放开我！你就是个lt癖衣冠禽兽变态qj犯走开走开走开我讨厌你！”

海面一下子乌云暴雨，一道闪电劈上了椰子树。

“不会让你再抛弃我了！”我这么说了之后，他一下子停止了挣扎，将头埋在我的肩膀上，不由自主地颤抖起来，他用手指在我的背上画了几个圈圈，又用力拍了几下。

台风对着海面砍了一刀，海面在形成巨大的水帘洞时王马君挣脱了我，便消失不见了。

我感觉我背后有什么东西在哗啦哗啦的响，便摸到了学长送我的本上的最后一张纸，空缺的部分被幼圆字体填完整，连起来的意思是:“我爱上一条人鱼，为此我是如此、如此的绝望。”

end

“哟~最原酱，感觉如何？有稍微摸清一点游戏规则了吗？”

“唔——头好疼，我感觉在我跑起来的那一刻好像能操控自己的身体了……嗯，因为和梦境里的自己共情了是吗？”

“哇！不愧是最原酱，给你小红花~那老师我再考考你，你明白怎么结束一个梦境了吗？”

“结束的话，应该是让故事完整了梦境就结束了吧？嘶——我现在还是好难受，好担心小人鱼的情况。”

【已获得言弹——结束梦境的方法】

“啊嘞，最原酱在外面偷情啦？凡吉酱会吃醋的！”

“欸欸欸？呃——等等，别骗我，王马君和小人鱼以及前面的高中生王马君都是同一回事吧？”

“不要为偷腥找借口啦~我这就给凡吉酱打小报告。”

“我有理由的，在外面王马君就是这么看待我的，他所认为的我和他组成了这个世界的故事。”因为有些情节现实中是发生过的，情形稍有不同而已。

【已获得言弹——游戏里各种状态的王马和自己一样是潜意识的不同状态，“本我”在体内】

“呐呐，所以最原酱有叫醒凡吉酱的好主意了吧？”

“……看看怎样和王马君多交流一下吧，让他意识到这里不是现实应该挺关键的。”

小鸟变成鸽子在我的肩膀上跳了几跳，我又被大洞吸了进去。

“反正你学会操控自己了，就再在下一层多探索探索吧！”

“哇呀呀呀呀呀！下——次能不能打声招呼？！”

Negative on the third floor

唔——头好晕，我睡了多久了？手里还抱着一个橡胶头套，摸索中摸了它上面尖尖的皇冠，我做好眼前会有个吊死鬼天海酱的准备睁开眼，但还是被吓了一跳，无关于那个牛油果味道的酱油，只有关于那个灰青色少年拿着手里的信沉默地低着头。

欸——最原酱怎么在这？

骗你的啦～我知道最原酱会来的，应该问:我为什么还在这才对？我不是被百田酱像用力挤光最后一点牙膏似的给压死了吗？

唔——所以我死了对吧，现在是个幽灵什么的。

“哟吼~最原酱，又见面呐！”抱着他看不见我的想法我飘在空中倒立着和他打招呼。

“是王马君么？……好久不见啊。”

哇，最原酱你受的打击太大了吧？你是个妥妥的无神论者才对。

“明明提示已经给到了，难道还有什么执念么？”嘛，最原酱觉得我的幽灵是执念吗？万一是我找到了什么替死鬼所以现在还没有下地狱呢？

等等——我在冲压机合上之前看到了我以前救过的一只小鸽子，现在也并没有什么怎么被压死的那种很痛苦的回忆，所、所以说……

“呜呜，最原酱的意思就是不需要我了咯，这么急着赶我走么？”我坐在自己床上，露出十分委屈的表情。

“我……”

“呐~要是最原酱想一直留下来陪我也不是不可以嘛，我会把你想知道的全都亲口告诉你哟！”我伸伸懒腰，朝着床边挪了一点，拍拍挪出的空位示意他坐下。

“王马君……”

最原酱，你在想什么呢？再次见到我开心吗？我很开心哟~但是你的时间很紧迫呢，不要在我这里耽搁了。

“啊啦啦啦，我明白了！最原酱一定会说:‘王马君，请不要再出现了，我得去救伙伴们。’什么的，对吧！”

最原酱应该不希望我出现了吧，他可能还会皱着眉头说:“你怎么在这？为什么不是百田君”什么之类的。

他好像被我的话所动摇，刚坐到床上又站起来，我玩味性的站起来把他的去路挡住。

“反正我身边‘一个人都没有’，最后干脆要把所谓的伙伴拖下水，对你来说挺困扰吧。”

对呀对呀最原酱，把你最敬爱的百田酱拖下水的就是我呀，你如果不是多骂几句狠话，也只会用很复杂的眼神一直看着我吧，你眼睛里写满了“怎么会有这么难相处的人呢”。

“哼哼，还有身为，那什么的‘绝望残党’要做好被歼灭被唾弃臭名远扬的觉悟嘛！”

完全不知道这个中二兮兮又逊爆了的设定是哪来的，哎——反正我都死了，就装作我就是这玩意好了，你们觉得我很可恶就好。

“才不是这样的！

“王马君，一直以来都谢谢你！”

“哈？”谢谢？最原酱你脑子有问题吧！

“谢谢你和百田君给黑幕算了一账，谢谢你安慰秘密子……”

欸，等等等等等等，虽然我是做了这些事情，怎么经过你的嘴一讲好像我是个好人似的？

“嘛，我又不是为了帮你们……我只是——”我露出无所谓的表情，准备给这些事情找个坏心眼的理由。

“不管是出于什么样的动机，你确实是帮到我们了，所以请接受这份谢谢。”

啊，完蛋了，百田酱白在最后关头说我的坏话啦，最原酱你不懂吗？百田酱说了我只是为了博得他的帮助在骗人哇。

“我做了这么多过分的事情，你也能向我道谢和洗白啊~真不愧是可爱的最原酱！”我在内心叹了口气，还是露出一副被夸奖了好像很开心的样子。

“作恶多端才是王马君嘛，我可没打算原谅你昆太的事情，但是有些地方还是对不起……”

说完谢谢又要说对不起了是吗？我对天翻了个大白眼，指着他的鼻子骂起来:“又来了又来了……最原酱你这种态度简直像个圣父，谁需要你道歉啊？！这样能被你超度上天堂是吗？啊？”最后不忘扫了他的鼻尖一下再做了个鬼脸。

虽然我知道他不是圣父，不过我也没考虑上天堂，看着他他细长的眉毛拧了几下，捂住嘴思考着，我的内心给他安上胡子穿上大衣，等着他继续念经。

“没有，我说过没打算原谅你，但我知道自己有不对的地方:首先对不起不接受你提出的合作邀请；其次对不起在那时候说了那么过分的话；最后也是最对不起的是——破坏了你和百田君的计划。”

“最原酱真是笨蛋啊，这些小事我会在意吗？”

“骗人，不过恶之总统被我说得好像好人一般会很不爽的吧……”

……你也知道呀！如果我有罪请让我下地狱，而不是在这里被这个神经侦探碎碎念洗白。

“哇不愧是最原酱啊，”我露出期待的星星眼，下一秒贴上他的脸露出狰狞的笑脸:“我的确超级不爽呢！”

我真的希望这家伙能认清现实，不该陪我在这里耗下去，我对于我自己的死没有什么怨恨和不满的地方，我可是咎由自取呀。

“所以说——你要是再和我在这耗下去你的小伙伴们等会死光光啦！”

“王马君……”看他一副还想说什么的样子我赶紧打断他。

“闭嘴，要是变成他们怪我把你耗在这里:导致你没能调查完，那我的罪行可又加了一等了！”

“你……我……”他被我一搅和又忘了自己该说什么，低着头不知所措的样子像个做错了事的孩子。

“你可是是侦探呀，这种时候还分不开公私吗？我这么拼可不是为了让你白给浪费的！”

看着他张了张口又闭上，最后无奈地起身:“那我去调查你给的线索了哦。”

呆毛这根发条被拉满，看着最原小洋娃娃坚定不移、冷酷无情地向前走去，这就是我所希望的嘛～最原酱可要加油哦。

但我不知为什么我飘过去坐在门把手上再次挡住他的路。

呜哇，无情！真就这么头也不回的就走了，我内心另一个声音这么抱怨着，我便随着它的意耍最原酱玩玩好了。

“等等等等等！最原酱就没什么想对我说的了吗？真的是无情无义冷血至极呜哇哇哇哇哇哇！”

我估计着他微微皱眉吐槽一句:“不是王马君不让我说了吗？”，但我只见得他就像打磨好的黄翡手环一般晕出黄色青色交替的光辉:“我会救王马君的。”

咯噔，不存在了的心突然跳了一下，并且我好像知道他想说什么。

我不该在这里的我和最原酱相处的模式就是可以这么任性的可以嫌弃他的唠叨不解风情他也说我的可爱事件少之又少虽然真的很喜欢他但我还是离开了现在应该是好不容易找回了我我却醒不过来所以我真的很缺德我给不了你想要的

呐——什么都没有喔，你就在这里，就是王马君的幽灵～实在不行的话，接下来交给我来处理吧。

好……熟悉的声音哦——在我被白色的羽毛包围后，自己便不是自己了。 

——exchange——

“欸？你要怎么救哇——我可是死掉了耶，你在这听一个死掉的人胡说八道不说，难道你想去地狱陪我，丢下你心爱的小伙伴们吗？”

“王马君不会死。”他深邃的瞳孔随着我的忽远忽近的晃动而变大变小，我却不能从他那漆黑的深渊看见变大又变小的我。

话说幽灵没有影子也不能照镜子呀，我都在努力的接受我变成幽灵的现实了，为什么你还要这么执迷不悟呀！不对，这么意气用事才不是最原酱，这么为我着想婆婆妈妈絮絮叨叨更不是最原酱，事实上他的眼里从来无法倒映出我，勒住脖子他也不会看过来。因为他不喜欢我，甚至我希望被他讨厌。

所以说，这个不真实的最原酱是我幻想的产物吧？或许是地狱死神假冒来骗我安稳的走吧？

我试着幻想了一下:如果说我想要手里有把刀子会出现吗？果真一把刀子从袖口掉下来，我赶紧将它藏住，拿在手里越收越紧也不会感到疼痛。

呵呵哈哈哈哈哈哈真可笑，我居然自欺欺人了这么久，我妄想的最原酱可真是美好呀，可现在我对这种自我安慰的妄想腻味了，那就请你去死吧——可爱的最原酱~

我一步两步地靠进了虚假的最原酱，蜘蛛收紧网上的最后一根丝线，露出和善的笑脸引诱猎物进入巢穴:“那，约定好了哟~”我伸出的小指弯出花瓣的弧度，他的一片花瓣也缓缓的伸过来，带着一丝露水。

“抱歉，王马君……我不该哭的，可是我很害怕，我、害怕再看到你从我眼前消失……”

露水滚上了蛛网，蜘蛛为水珠串成银丝项链一怔，接着银丝断开，一颗一颗珠子落下来，刚刚藏在袖子里的刀收回，就这样放跑了猎物。

不，不一定哟——我内心那个声音很淡淡的描过，像一块瓦片在我的池水里跳了几跳:因为他不是在这里的最原终一。

不是——这里的？除了才囚学院我们还在哪里见过吗？“那不是真实的自我，说是理想的勉强合适吧”我好像记得我这么想着，当时在什么地方跑着跑着，毛毛雨和汽车的车灯勾勒出我跑过的轨迹，虽然凉风灌入喉咙，粘连着汗水的头发也频频吃进嘴里，酸胀的脚仿佛下一秒就会累得跪倒在地；我还在急切的向前跑着，我分明看见:乌云缝隙下有着一道光，路的尽头有礼物等着我！

还没等我跑到光明之处，女娃就拿起五彩石砸了过来，将天空补成一片昏暗，五彩石将我砸在地上，“轰——轰——”我被砸伤了后背卧在铁轨上，一辆电车驶向我，眼看就要躲闪不及——

在我惊恐地闭上眼睛前，我在电车的岔路口遇到了那道光，他涂满发胶的反重力发型将女娃补好的天扎出一个洞，细碎的尘埃落在他竖起的大拇指上，啊啊——怎么是你呀，笨蛋百田酱，我死前就不能让我看点开心的东西吗？

我清楚他不会拉下摇杆用一车的人命来换我的命，甚至回头会对最原酱说:“反正他只是想夺取我的信任而故意躺在那里的。”，我一时有点烦躁，内心大骂苍天的不公，闭上眼等待自己孤独而痛苦的死亡，然而一阵男生特有的运动后的汗味带过，时间一下子停滞了:我被拎出铁轨，被丢出去之前我抓住了那粉外套下的星空，而那个高中生宇航员却被卷入了绿色的黑洞中。

“轰——轰——轰”随着绿皮电车的驶过，时间一下子恢复了，我抱着和他品味一样老土的外套发呆，他就像倒下的夸父重还这个世界光明，我一时间觉得阳光刺眼樱花缭乱鸟叫很吵，站在电车车道上，我远远的看到最原酱蹲在墓碑前，“我”跑了过去，还没说几句话便倒在最原酱怀里。

哦，原来我不是“王马小吉”呀，所以说——我追随的是什么呢？我现在还有机会追随着吗？身为一个时间冻结、没有了未来的幽灵。

我看着眼前说着“一定会救我，害怕我消失”的最原酱擦干了眼泪，握着我半透明的手露出了坚定又幸福的眼神，仿佛立下了什么厮守一生的约定，那表情分明是对着那个没有被压死也没有被撞死的我露出来的，好疼——好黑——好孤独——我不想死不要丢下我一个人一点都不有趣我想活着救救我救救我救救我好疼好疼好疼。

眼前的人救不了我，他所承诺的，心中所想的，也不是我，那要不就让他也陪我变成幽灵算了吧？

叮——我手心的刀划过拘束服上的扣子，对着他的腹部捅了过去。

看着最原酱难以置信的表情和回来的“我”难看的脸色是很爽的事情哟～


	14. 十二到十四资料整理

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 抄一下tyy作业(呸) 其实我早想搞了，随着剧情变复杂需要便于理解的东西
> 
> 十四章标题的含义就是“时间”和“人生”的结合吧
> 
> 然后我发现大纲末尾不加标点，那全不加统一下好了

最原终一言弹整理

游戏规则:1这是王马君潜意识构造的世界/我作为玩家适应游戏会自动调整身份

2结束梦境的方法是让故事完结，不论behe

3游戏里各种状态的王马和自己一样是潜意识的不同状态，“本我”在体内

【负一楼】王马君对我和赤松的关系持那样的看法

【负二楼】“落水鬼”赤松同学

“落水鬼”只是一个夸张的说法，不过“赤松酱”是指的茗小姐

负三楼——未更新

时间线加地理线

大阪:环球影城(弹丸总部)＋ki入的实验室

京都(王马家) 伏见稻荷大社附近(DICE)

神户(赤松家)

奈良(最原家)

横滨(百田春川家)

时间线:2017.7月9号，最原开始拉人计划

(只包括王马和百田春川)

十天的才囚之旅，7月20到30暑假期间，期间包括二周目，出才囚31号:王马家，31号赤松家(炸厨房＋赤松姐妹事件)

8月1号:游乐场(摩天轮事件)

8月2号最原回才囚，吉在DICE那里(找回记忆的小章鱼烧回)

8月3号最赤约会(茶艺小课堂)晚上吉出现在最原家(qb乌鸦＋浴缸人鱼)

8月4号最原回王马家还衣服(无花圣痕)

9月1号，吉回东京读大学去了

9月7号，生日礼物衣服事件(当场结婚＋礼物事件)

9月30号 花火大会事件

10月8日(东京)车祸

11月5日最原恢复意识，否定王马死亡消息

11月6日(京都)最原拿日记本

11月7日(狗牌事件)

最原恶梦惊醒，醒来很早，百田打电话要求帮忙找小狗(横滨)

2018年(第二年)

10/6王马放贝壳手链

10/7最原根据日记本指示来到冲绳

2019年(第三年)

2/14情人节，王马问美兔关于小鸟

3/14最原和百田交流＋百田领便当

2020年(第四年)

10/31最原烧日记本

11/1最原找王马妈妈(见家长)

2021年(第五年)5/3王马回来


	15. [最王]15碎梦阑珊（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 发一半，下一半慢慢写，轻微“舌尖上的中国“向描写，六千字慢看，私心加个最王最，有点百王要素()

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上章言弹整理
> 
> 游戏规则:1这是王马君潜意识构造的世界/我作为玩家适应游戏会自动调整身份
> 
> 2结束梦境的方法是让故事完结，不论behe
> 
> 3游戏里各种状态的王马和自己一样是潜意识的不同状态，“本我”在体内。
> 
> 【负一楼】王马君对我和赤松的关系持那样的看法
> 
> 【负二楼】“落水鬼”赤松同学
> 
> “落水鬼”只是一个夸张的说法，不过“赤松酱”是指的茗小姐。
> 
> 负三楼——未更新

『回忆/小鸟cut』first act  
2018/3/2  
你我屹立在一片春色之中，看着绿色电车“轰隆轰隆”地经过，和站台差不多高的樱花也被染上喧闹的颜色，天是霓虹色的流沙，桥边满灯烟火，是草莓圣代里的奶油和珍珠。  
看上去很美好是吧？呜哇，百田酱你别拎着我不放呀。  
“像宇宙的星云吗？小百田？”  
百田酱一脸凝重地望着我：  
“王马君，你恢复了吗？终一他还在找你的。”  
欸？？？他以为我是凡吉酱吗？也难怪我刚和他对视一眼，他就拼命地追我，虽然我本来就是来找百田酱的，但是一看到他追我，才囚的本能就是跑，连幽灵都甩不开的时速，你小子为什么不报田径队？做宇航员多危险呀！  
好了，说正事，什么叫凡吉酱恢复了，最原酱在找他？所以说——我被疯婆子赤松妹妹抓走的这几个月发生了什么？  
好嘛～知道是骗人的就乖乖被骗嘛，非要逼我说出来做什么？——茗酱说中了，凡吉酱真的看不见我了，即使我拼命地喊他，他也只是停在了路中央，眼看汽车要撞上他了，紧急之下我给最原酱打了电话，然后后面的事情你们也知道了。  
“呜哇！小百田离我远点，笨蛋直男会传染的！你连你初恋对象都认不清，活该小春川到现在都不和你表白。”即便是被他竖着卡在胳膊下，也不妨碍我象征性地挣扎几下。  
“什么嘛！我和暴力婆去年就在一起了好吗？你到底活在哪个年代呀？！”他难以置信地将我举到和他面对面的高度：“喔呀喔呀，难怪说你不是王马。”  
……哦，因为凡吉酱这么像提着猫一样抱他他会打你的吧？  
“对嘛对嘛～我是王马君的亡魂哟！”  
“别觉得我这么好骗呀……哇啊啊啊啊！”百田酱一下子脸色很难看地立马松开抓着我的手，再做出百米冲刺的姿势准备偷跑。  
猜猜他看到了啥呢？是只有头发还辨得出是谁的一团肉酱哟，所以也不需他丢“我”我也会这么软软地糊在地上。萱红的血染上了白皙的肉，组织中混杂着碎成一小块一小块的骨爬行着，也没那么恐怖啦～不就和红心火龙果的样子差不多吗？  
我从火龙果中伸出手绊倒了百田酱，在他满头大汗之下从肉酱里爬了出来：“嘛，算了，逗着玩一玩就够了～～还有正事要做呢。”甩甩一身的血迹我便爬到了还吓呆了的百田酱身上，对着他的嘴唇啄了一口。  
2016/6/7  
“叮铃、叮铃铃——”呜哇，视野还有点模糊，自行车的铃声却先一步使意识清醒，第一次使用这种能力可能不太适应，让我看看百田酱有什么“不可告人”的回忆吧。  
等到视野清晰之时，我便看到凡吉酱骑着自行车脚踩在地上，正对着前方拦路的冲天扫把头不耐烦地摁着铃。  
所～以～说——我真的很羡慕凡吉酱自由的胳膊和腿呀，虽然是早春时节他穿着长袖卫衣，下面却只穿了一条运动短裤，白白细细的小腿就像两截洗净的莲藕。  
“麻烦让一下，我有急事。”他微微皱着眉，礼貌的语气里带一丝冰冷。  
“打、打劫——把身上的钱交出来！”百田酱拿着小刀，一副紧张兮兮的模样，我有听说过他以前是个不良，但这只是传说而已，他显然一副第一次打劫的样子，应该是遇到什么事走投无路很需要钱吧？  
而凡吉酱毫不客气地将单车“哐当”一脚踢在地上，与粗暴动作形成鲜明对比的是他无辜的表情和语气，不过凡吉酱以前不会露出星星眼说出求情的话，因为以前的他眼神是死的来着。  
他指了指自己的口袋，鼓鼓涨涨的口袋可见细微的抖动和星星点点的血迹：“我目前需要给它送去包扎，要是因你耽误了就害了一条小生命，你确定现在还要打劫吗？”  
喔——那是“我”吧？凡吉酱认识的“我”，一只不小心弄伤了翅膀被他捡到，用口袋当敷料处理伤口的小鸽子。  
不过小鸽子死后“我”还是不是它，我就不清楚了哟～  
百田酱听罢爽快地将刀子扔在地上，举起自己的双手给凡吉酱放行，凡吉酱刚踩上踏板就看着百田酱一拳冲了过来。  
凡吉酱就将车头一甩使得百田酱打在了车身上。  
“撒——我可不考虑放胆小鬼走！”眼看的百田酱对着凡吉酱脸周空气挥了一拳，带起的风使翘发跳了几跳。  
凡吉酱睥睨着百田酱，微怒的语气咬下几个字“你—真—可—悲，胆小鬼是你吧？”此时的凡吉酱真的像只下山小老虎，而百田酱也是一只被挑衅的大尾巴狼。  
眼看两只猛兽喉咙里“呼噜呼噜”就要互相撕咬，百田酱一副吃了苦瓜的大脸却和这个世界的神一般，突然横在画面中间拦住了我的视线：提前终止了回忆。  
2018/3/2  
“呜哇啊啊啊啊啊啊！老子的黑历史！还有老子的初吻！你到底是什么生物？”  
“我吗？我就是那只小鸽子啦～话说百田酱真的和春川酱交往了吗？也太——逊了吧居然初吻还在所以百田酱是个欺骗少女感情每天在反刍和初恋的初相遇来zw获得安慰春川酱好可怜骗婚怪为什么还不从世上死绝”  
百田酱揉揉太阳穴，狠狠地拍了一下我的后背：“哈？哈？才没有！我当然希望终一和王马能好好的相处啦，至于暴力婆——呃，春卷……自从什么时候觉得她像个女孩子了就一下子不知道怎么面对她，要我和以前一样保持兄弟态度好像也对不起她呀。”百田酱又做出单手撑着外套的为难的姿势。  
“百田酱该不会还觉得自己配不上吧？但是除了你以外春川酱还会喜欢谁呢？”  
“所以说——我不想让她失望哇！我可是名震宇宙的百田解斗哇，当真正成为宇航员的那天，我就可以骄傲地告诉她——你的英雄回来和你履行约定了！”  
“对嘛对嘛～百田酱自己也超——了不起的哟，没必要嫉妒侦探嘛，何况我当时也选择相信的是你呢!”  
“喔？喔喔……你说的是‘那’时候（二周目抢羁绊）对吧？那时候……”  
“所以说百田酱连自己的初恋都认不……”  
“吵死了啦！老子喜欢过谁是老子的自由啦！”  
2019/3/15  
所以说……为什么事情会变成这样呢？但是正如没有人会阻止春川酱对百田酱轰轰烈烈的爱恋一般，没有人有资格阻止百田酱对宇宙的向往。  
我盯着百田傻蛋的遗像发呆，看着近两年没动过武的春川愤愤一拳砸碎了墙壁。  
最后温暖而宽广的宇宙让这个大大咧咧的宇航员成了永久居民，百田酱，你真的笨到无可救药，出发前不要随便立死亡flag的道理难道你还不懂吗？命又不是你一个人的，所以你变成的宇宙尘埃能像流星一般落回人间吗？  
喂，听得到吗？流星，宇宙垃圾，笨蛋，自私鬼，我是被凡吉酱“赋名”的王马小鸟，是没法前进后退的超自然生物，总之就是——我被你的不良情绪传染了，原本就没有的心脏好像被塞回，又挖出来一次。  
呲——呲——呲——崩塌的梦境提示着我们马上要换台。  
回忆的事情先放一边吧～难道就没人好奇现在的状况吗？  
『负三层/王马cut』the second act（第三人称部分为梦境剧情情况第一人称为“场外”观点）  
“最、最原酱？”  
名为王马小吉的小幽灵清醒了，拿着小折叠刀的手剧烈地颤抖起来，约定着“一定会来救他的”公主最原酱，刚刚遭受了暴走的冒牌恶龙小鸟的袭击，妄想着真正的恶龙我来背负恶名，若是原先这只恶龙大概会在：因为好玩而配合下去和直接揭发对方两者中像抛硬币般选一个。  
现在，他犹豫了，最原终一因疼痛而皱起的眉毛和泛冰花的泪却有着温柔和坚定在闪烁着，小心翼翼地，轻轻将王马小吉抱住的姿势使得他犹豫。  
欸？这样就不能糊弄“哈哈，最原酱你一直都在被我玩弄感情！我这五年根本就像甩掉包袱一样轻松。”，糊弄他这件事，想来轻巧，可是最原终一，他并不是一甩开就哭哭啼啼求原谅的鼻涕虫，他彷徨着、坚定着，最后自信地向我走来，喜极而涕地对我说：“王马君你看，我做到了！”  
我做出十分欢喜的样子，庆祝你成功的同时又托付你了个不可能的任务——“请将我从泥淖带离”，你将它当成、像花园里摘一朵花一般：爽快地答应，但那可是沼泽啊——快回去！你不是鹤我不是花，纠缠的话只会越陷越深。——快回去呀！  
“啊呀～最原酱，你来做什么，没有你打搅的梦境是不会破碎的哦。”我露出一副不领情和抱怨的模样，嗯，很好！让为我付出的人感到不值可是我的拿手好戏，作为王马小吉的存在遵照“剧情”又狠狠地扎了最原终一一刀，将抱着（包容着）自己的他推开。  
“哇啊！”他听着最原终一的惨叫露出洋洋得意的笑脸，快活地将他踩在脚下。  
你呀你呀——就当王马小吉就是个没有把你的关心，你的付出，你的坚持当一回事看的人渣好了。我就是这样绝情～恨我才不会难过呢！  
不过他在这个方面上向来不会随我的意吧，该说他是:说最绝情的话，却向来做不出同样绝情的事吗？  
“不……是……”痛苦，喘息，泪珠，纵使是这种情况，他也在极力的反驳我，我索性将自己的眼睛闭上，使他永远的闭上了嘴。  
纯白的曼陀罗华被一滴一滴砸下的血珠染得不伦不类，也不知道最原酱“临死”看到的是“他”冷漠而残酷的眼神，能不能表现得害怕一些？顺便，把那个杀害他的恶魔就当成是我好了。  
因为原本梦境里的一切，就是最原酱想知道的、最真实的我自己啊。  
怎么样，看到了如此阴暗的一面，最原酱考虑退缩吗？  
End  
『缝隙+负一层/最原cut』the third act  
堆满证物的个人寝室墙面飚出一道血痕，随手扔在地上哐当作响的折叠刀，宰鱼弄自己一身血一般的嫌弃眼神，组成了我第一回死亡的滋味。此情此景搭配砧板、苍蝇和叫卖声都没有违和感。  
“……”怎么会这样……  
准备葱姜蒜小料，将鱼洗净，切段。加入少许盐、一大勺料酒、葱姜腌制15分钟。  
“最原酱，你还好吗？”视线由模糊逐渐变得清晰起来，意识却半天没有回来。  
平底锅加热，开小火慢煎，鱼变白色则翻边，放入姜和一勺生抽，倒入开水。  
“……”我来到梦境毫无意义吗？  
转大火，加盖焖，最后加点香菜点缀。  
“最原酱？”小鸟试着摇了我几下，又戳了一下的脸蛋，不过我没有精力回应他，他背过身啧啧嘴摇摇头：“啊，看样子打击有点大呢。”  
“呜……为什么……”眼角鼻腔一下子酸涩起来，颧骨带着睫毛跳动曳出一颗一颗水珠滴落下来，原来王马君这么讨厌我——讨厌到要把碍事的我杀掉的程度吗？  
然后我的脸被某个柔润的唇抹了一下，葡萄味冰淇凌的香甜味道在脸上绽放：“呜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”这是做什么啊？！我被肇事鸟吓蒙了，使劲擦脸上的眼泪和痕迹。  
“稍微使点绊子你就废成这样，你在不甘心吗？觉得：明明我已经努力了，为什么凡吉酱不领情不说还毫不留情的杀了你，拜托，你刺激到他了啊！”罪魁祸首没有露出半点捉弄嘲笑的样子，还在插腰伸食指认真指责我，他认真得甚至双脚着地了，我一时愧疚坐下听了起来。  
“呜，我错了……是我没在乎王马君的感受。”呆毛随着脑袋低下而耷拉下来，果真行动还得更慎重，一旦刺激到王马君就是妥妥的“赌命游戏”啊。  
“哼哼，下次小心就好了～”眼见得一只尖锐的爪子伸向自己的头，毫不客气地踩在了自己的呆毛上，在自己的头皮上摩挲，原以为会凶狠坚硬的利爪竟软乎湿润，寄予了我适当的安慰。  
“话说小鸟，王马君以前这样子过的吗？”仔细想想，王马君违背了“不杀人”的信条，这点很奇怪。  
“不知道喔……凡吉酱这样子我也很意外呢。”  
“嗯……”是有点奇怪，好像我说完“我一定会救你”后王马君楞了几秒，随后的反应好像和先前不一样，有没有可能他被我影响而有类似“管理员”干涉我导致我的影响受阻呢？  
那样的话游戏就更难了。想到这我不禁心口一紧。  
【已获得言弹——（梦境规则）王马可能存在被外部干涉言不由己的状况】  
“嘛，休息够了吗？最原酱想去哪一层呢，那就第一层吧！”  
“嗯。”我已经习惯了转换的失重感和从意识模糊醒来。  
Negative on the first floor  
嗯……是上次和高中王马君讨论弹丸轮破的地方，这里是一座图书馆，我和他面对面坐在桌上做题，可能是梦境的缘故，图书馆除了我们两个没有别人。  
“唔姆——”穿着立领制服的王马小吉停下了作业而含住笔杆。  
“怎么了王马君？”好！可！爱！最原终一一直撑着着脑袋，架着的推理小说是欲盖弥彰，盯着王马小吉的可爱脸蛋欲把脸掐出红印来，当然他本意不该是掐自己。  
“最原君想去薰衣草田吗？”王马小吉一个弹指打下了写满笔记的推理小说，在书纸空白处画了个雾切。  
“不哦，我在家种了满天星哦。”  
“会想看歌剧吗？”小说的句号被涂成一个八音符。  
“不，只想一起玩推理游戏而已。”  
这是打哑谜吗？而且我可以这么大胆的吗？嗯……参加弹丸论破前我是非常喜欢王马君，热爱角色的喜欢，偷藏而热烈的喜欢，现在是满足而克制的喜欢，自由的鸟愿意为枝停留的喜欢。  
总之——我从不会直白表示对王马君的喜欢，而现在这个家伙如此大胆而冒犯，竟肆无忌惮地爬上桌子搭上王马君的肩膀，从王马君意外和慌张的眼里我看到那家伙露出得逞的笑，我一时不爽：不就是敢表达心意、不顾及后果吗？我怕你啊！  
随着轰隆隆一声巨响，王马小吉被最原终一扑倒在地上，书桌上的书也无辜滑落下来砸了最原的背几下。  
“最原酱？！”  
王马小吉看起来有点慌乱了，想把最原推开最原却压着他的手，同时头发也变得散乱，他一时间有点烦躁，却没法整理。  
【发射言弹】王马对赤松和我的关系有误解  
“我就只喜欢王马小吉，不是小鸟不是雾切不是赤松就只是我面前的王马！”  
最原干脆蹭蹭他的额头尝试帮他整理。  
“你骗我你骗我你骗我！你喜欢的是你自己！你自私自利，喜欢都是幌子！就是不想让我逃走！”  
王马小吉开始乱晃，紧贴着最原头发的刘海又变乱了，和最原的头发加汗液缠绕粘连在一起。  
不安定的心情是可以传染的，随着梦境层数变多，我也开始变得焦躁不安，竟会做出这种平时想也不敢想的冒犯举动。  
“是真的是真的是真的，我骗你是小狗！就只喜欢你啊！就算你拿着刀枪对着我，就算你想让我偿命，也可以啊！拜托了，无论多少回，我都会救你，请你不要离开，相信我……呜，相信我！”眼泪一大滴一大滴的落下来，落在王马小吉发烫红晕死脸上继续晕染。  
王马有点嫌弃地挣开了最原的束缚，手揉式擦干自己的脸，再整理好自己的头发。  
同时没有忘记把汗和眼泪水往最原的脸上蹭，蹭完后王马小吉蓄力般吸了口气:  
“神经病啊，你本来就是狗啊，是大狗，哈士奇！重死了，快从我身上下来。”  
“不要……”  
“行行行，把最喜欢王马小吉这句话给我说一百遍，否则就给我起来。”  
欸？认真的吗？但是正是我鲜少表达自己的心意，才会使王马君没有安全感，既然是真的喜欢，为什么要耻于说出口呢？  
“喜、喜欢王马君跑着笑着飞舞的鞋带……”我吞吐着开口了。  
“喜欢看最原酱死活追不上的笨手笨脚的样子。”他叹口气笑着接话。  
欸等等，既然提到了“鞋带”和“追赶”，那是我和王马君磕巴着相互告白的时光，那王马君其实想起来了！他眨眨眼睛，我一时激动得想哭，想把这美好的时光延续。  
“那就——王马君夏日跑得通红的脸和亮晶晶的汗。”  
“冬天气最原酱刚睡醒头发乱蓬蓬一副在梦游的样子～”  
“看似正常的生日礼物总会加点奇怪的惊喜。”  
“恋//童//癖会觉得圣诞节该送可爱的东西。”  
许多的、我们一起的细节，就像对暗号一般，回忆着回忆着可以笑出泪来。我穿过王马君的手心，做了个十指相扣的手势。  
我注意到，图书馆和满地的书变透明了，转而变成了我们东京的那套小公寓，我们躺在小床上，王马君的衣服也变回了熟悉的格子内衫和呢子大衣，还有我的侦探服和手上的疤，我下意识想收回手将它藏起。  
“哈哈，最原酱有时候真是蠢透了！”刚还在因往事笑话我的王马君发现了我手上的疤痕，脸色立马严肃起来拉住我的手问：“这是怎么搞的？”  
我愧疚地错开视线：“呜……两年前日记本掉到火里，我去捡了……”  
他并没有糊弄地说“这种东西丢了就丢了，为了这个去捡是笨蛋行为”，他撇着眉，头一次露出悲伤落寞的表情。我知道——要是不去捡我并不会现在还见得到王马君。  
还是没心没肺得理所应当的王马君最快乐，王马君一撅嘴皱眉，这个世界就像子弹打上玻璃的慢镜头，噼里啪啦，噗呲漏水一般露出天空来，我们的小阁楼的水杯鱼缸都被砸得粉碎，天空确实像洪灾一般往下砸，王马君说了一句：“抱歉。”便推开了抱紧他的我。  
轰隆轰隆，我刚想追上去却一块巨大岩石砸中了。  
E…nd  
？？？  
即使回到了缝隙之间震动也没有停止，我看着一旁坐立不安的小鸟内心也开始着急。  
“这到底是怎么回事？”  
“哇呀——凡吉酱的梦境要坚持不下去啦！你快点回现实！”它正推着我。  
“去下一层吧！随便哪层都好。”我赶紧拉着它的爪子阻止它送我回去。  
“你疯了你？！要是失败难道你想和他一样醒不过来吗？”它拼命摇着我，气急败坏得恨不得啄我几口来解气。  
“他现在这样也是我造成的，我必须要带他回去。”我铁下心来——既然都已经付出这么多走到这一步了，不能带他回去的话——其实自己也没有回去的必要了。  
“算了——再给你十五分钟，时间到了我拖也要拖你回去。”它干脆懒得看我，直接踹了我一脚将我踹到另一个隧洞里。  
『负三层/最原cut』the last act  
疼疼疼疼疼疼疼……刚小鸟踹得我毫无准备地掉入数据的洞里，我再次恢复意识的时候总怀疑是头先着的地，地其实还没找着，我目前感觉自己在一个狭小又黑暗的空间里，向前伸了伸手想感受一下前面的空间，刚“吱嘎”推了一下门一样的东西我便“哐当”砸在地板上，呃，光线有点暗，但是这里是——教室？返头看我刚刚掉出来的地方……柜子？  
没想到我还可以以熟悉的方式从储物柜掉出来啊！其实上次到负三层可能是因为自相残杀的缘故，我根本不需要抢夺身体便可拥有操控权，我揉揉撞痛的没有帽子保护的脑袋，没什么时间磨蹭了，得快点去找王马君!我沿着教室的桌子摸索，找到了门口开关的位置。  
“咔嚓！”教室的长管白织灯一下子刺眼起来，不对！灯不会这么像晃动的手电筒一样出现  
在我眼前，还没来得及躲开它便给我灌输了回忆。  
倒计时【00：13：30】  
现代主义、雾气缭绕的高楼大厦欲作城市的地标，恢宏的气质逼迫自闭少年摘下帽子才得以窥见大楼全貌，他手里拿着名片，弯腰缩在川流不息的人群里，抬头低头一字一字确认了：“X——X——大——厦”，确定好了他便碎碎念了一句什么，发出一点诡异的笑声便猫着腰拎起紫色的痛包就准备冲进去，突然一只有力的手从人群中伸出抓住自己的手臂。  
我一瞬间紧张起来，咽了咽口水。  
“嘿，这位小哥要做头发吗？”那是一位头发涂满发胶以至欲和大楼比高的大叔，他一手拿着产品，赔笑着握住少年的手臂，“不用不用。”少年慌忙摆手，害怕面对这样的场面。  
“免费洗头送护发小样啊。”小支产品被硬塞入手里，“啊啊啊，真的不用！”他张皇失措地逃跑了，跑进了大厦的玻璃门，有点同情地望了大叔一眼，便赶紧戴上帽子。  
一直到被电梯的金属光辉框中，穿着时髦的模特宣传栏被五颜六色的LED灯绑架，他还在想刚才的事情，但低头摸到包里的黑白熊娃娃后，他才紧张地准备接下来的措辞。  
我大致还记得我为什么要特地来环球影城，一个人气低迷的过气同人写手小说平台突然私信轰炸，好几个认识许久的读者都在痛斥官方盗用同人构思这种可耻行为。更有厉害的粉丝查出官方的地址，愤慨地要求我前往讨个公道。比起这个就不能让我的黑历史过快一点吗？我有倒计时啊！

其实比起非要讨个说法，我本人并没有对制作组这种行为有多失望，一部大热大火的作品免不了会有漏洞，一会估计会对我说点好话，给点好处就将我糊弄过去了。而我想要的好处就是：雾切女神的限量手办！  
“嗯——请、请问这里是才囚真人秀制作总部吗？我是……嗯那个、最原终一。我来是问一下关于◯◯◯◯这个角色的版权问题。”  
“——”听不清，但是我还记得那个两个发光豆豆眼的人工智能和我说了什么，大致意思是它用单调的机器音和我说了许多关于自相残杀真人秀的规则和好处，我唯一听清了最后一句：“请问，最原终一先生，想不想，加入，弹丸轮破？”  
“开什么玩笑啊？这种杀人游戏玩真的？很荒唐啊！”  
良知做出否认，本我却刮着着阴风吹跑了禽兽的衣冠：这种游戏居然是真的！好想试试！  
“顺便，你刚才说的角色设定，你可以去寻找他们的，合适人选。”  
如同平静的海面炸下的鱼雷，大脑皮层激起一阵酥麻感。  
什么？想试试，有没有人真的会参与？！  
正义的小侦探皱着眉反驳：这种反社会游戏，绝对不会人想参与的，有的话，一定不是正常的人！  
一只小恶魔嬉皮笑脸地在我耳边吹气：思想猎奇、想看杀人案件的，难道就一定得是变态，脑子不正常吗？  
我动摇了：有人会和我一样吗？想不寻常的博得眼球？好奇凶案？喜欢血迹？想认识这样的朋友！想要被理解！  
正义小侦探着急了，在我的肩头跳着：不是，不行，最原终一，你怎么可以为了自己这点私心去拖别人下水？  
小恶魔掐了掐小侦探的脸蛋，责怪道：下水？这不是水……这是虚假，只不过是个游戏啊，节目效果，一定是节目效果！怎么可能会真正害死人呢？  
我用两手捂住嘴，避免外人发现我初晴后雨的表情变化，最后将两手送开后，再露出的是猫一般的笑脸：“好啊，我答应。”

禽兽一般都西装革履，虽然本身私立学校的制服就是这样，当最原终一踏着皮鞋走出玻璃自动门，昂首阔步地姿态宛若店内名模，他径直走向那个没有拉到顾客的大叔。  
“呐，大叔最近是不是很缺钱？”  
倒计时【00：10：23】  
……？！  
我说，饶了我吧！

这次回忆灯清醒后我居然站在了教室门口，可能回忆途中下意识向前走了几步走出了教室。

回忆灯放什么不好非要放我的黑历史……如果你的目的是让我有挫败感的话，那我是彻底中招了。  
赶紧就已知线索推理现状：就“唤醒王马小吉”这个任务我已经成功了，哪怕“系统”变相阻挠我和王马君，这个梦境因“发现王马已醒”所以破碎，所以小鸟的说法不成立，只要我安全退出就可以看见醒过来的王马君。  
但为了保证他醒后精神正常，我得抓紧时间做“梦境修复”的事，将噩梦变成美梦。  
那……刚刚的回忆灯到底是什么目的？其实在刚刚的回忆结尾那位大叔是百田君的父亲，所以我最早接触的是百田君。那意味着这次梦境里应该不止我和王马君两个——比如在负一层遇见的那个很奇怪的赤松同学！  
所以赤松同学现在很有可能在教室里！  
刚想到这个可能性，耳边便响起了刺耳的“促进自相残杀音乐”，同时我还听到传感器滴滴作响，下意识想往楼下跑的我立马推开了教室A的门：“赤松同学？！”  
她立马停止了将手伸进背包的动作：“呀！最原君你回来了——”  
“赤松同学，一定还有别的对策，不要冲动！”说罢我赶紧把铅球从包里拿出来：“我们都需要你，我还想听你弹钢琴。顺便谢谢你一直以来给我和王马君的帮助，我和王马君一定会很……很幸福的！”就着刺耳的音乐，我很大声的宣誓着。  
“最原君……”赤松同学露出欣慰地笑，做出熟悉的打气姿势：“接下来，请加油吧！”   
我飞奔到图书馆：“天海君，背后！”  
“啊啊——真是普通得让人绝望啊。”白银懒洋洋地将铅球丢在地上，举起双手作生无可恋投降状。  
“嗯……白银同学，没有必要因为养父有恩和觉得自己没存在感就要把自己活成江之岛的样子，我觉得和我讨论弹丸轮破的样子最独一无二！  
“还有天海同学，上一周目幸苦了，请多和妹妹们交流一下，她们都很想你啊。”  
“我普通地觉得你追逐王马君是个很戏剧化的一幕，就像某大火的侦探和怪盗一般呢，总之最王是真的！”白银眼神又亮闪闪的，随之花痴地捧起手流出口水。  
“什？！等等你在自相残杀的时候不是这么说的啊！呃，我再去看看还有谁？”  
“哈哈，快去吧。”天海君没听懂白银在说什么，不明所以的摸摸后脑勺，挥挥手和我告别。  
……  
倒计时【00：07：50】  
我不由自主地跑出教学楼来到了中庭，熟悉的声音居然像耀眼阳光一般刺得眼睛痛：“哟——终一你来了呀！”  
“咯噔”心停跳了一下，百田君和春川都坐在紫藤萝之下说笑着，春川玩着辫子嗔怪：“太慢了。”  
“呜呜——百田君……”“我好想你”这几个词被卡在喉咙里，合着眼泪一并咽回肚子里，这里是王马君的梦境啊，他应该不知道百田君遇到意外的事情吧？还有许多许多想和百田君畅谈的话题，事关未来，事关理想，事关自己喜欢的那个人……全都、全都没机会了啊，你答应给春川同学的回应也是。  
“喂喂，终一你还好吗？”我极力忍住悲伤的样子却使得肩膀抖动起来，百田一搭上我的肩膀就仿佛触电。  
“虽然不知道他怎么了，不过还是让他自己冷静一下吧。”春川也很疑惑，拉着百田的袖子想给我创造个人空间。  
百田君说大话糊弄人的自豪眼神，百田君咯血地不甘愤怒，百田君因我不听劝告而错开视线，以及最后心满意足的笑脸一下子从我的视线闪过。  
我就这么不节制地爆发了起来：“呜呜呜呜呜——百田君别走！”  
“我想说：你和王马君我谁都不想放手，我有时候真的好想：理性也好感性也罢，什么真相都不想去探寻了，但如果我不继续前进的话：就没有选择的余地啊！但是为什么你们两个我一定要选一个啊？！”  
“终一，你这话就不对了，在朋友和对象中选使你痛苦了吗？”春川同学恰到好处的将手帕递给百田，百田再递给我。  
“……”我愣愣地接过手帕，等他发表奇怪的逻辑。  
“但是我向往宇宙，所以宇宙包容了我，这是我自己的选择啊。”自豪、无怨无悔和男人的浪漫组成了这个伟岸的身影。  
“终一要是害怕的话，就做我的助手好了。”他伸出的手就像环抱着土星的卫星环，使人不自禁地被他吸引成为卫星。  
“百田君，我有些点羡慕你，不过我不会嫉妒你，就算王马君和你创造了更多的回忆，但是我早晚会追回来的。”我是一颗彗星，轻轻地与他擦过便奔向自己的恒星。  
“听你们男生说这种话题还不是一般的奇怪，话说最原你不用赶时间吗？这个倒计时是针对你的吧？”春川又撅着嘴指了指我的头顶。  
“欸？我头顶在倒计时吗？估计只剩五分钟了吧？！”  
“估得挺准，倒是的，你快去吧。”  
“那，春川同学和百田君再见！”百田君，这次告别以后就再也见不到了吧，再见了，我一直以来的英雄。  
倒计时【00：04：55】  
这里是梦境（游戏）的话能直接带我去指定想去的地方吗？果真我闭上眼再睁眼来到了格纳库，话说当时去游乐场前一天的那个梦是命中注定吧？和现在的状况类似是命中注定吧？  
“吱嘎吱嘎吱嘎——”是王马君白天一听到晚上就会做噩梦的声音，在这种情况下听到我也起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，向厚重的铁绿皮跑去。  
“！王马君？！”我刚拉住他的手臂像拽他出来。  
“欸～我在！”他一副无所畏惧的样子举起了被我拽起的那只手，盘腿坐着却像个千斤顶，怎么拉也拉不动。  
“出来好好谈行吗？不要待在这个下面！”  
“放心放心——它不会压下来的。”他不理我，兴致缺缺地伸了个懒腰，直接甩开我躺在铁板上。  
“喂欸啊啊啊啊啊啊！”我心惊肉跳地看着冲压机缓缓、缓缓缓缓地下降，推或者拉王马君都一点也不配合，一下子自己咬牙趴在王马君身上，结果那铁块狠狠地按了一下我的脑袋，便向录像快退一般回到了最远的位置。  
我的脑袋便是那快退按钮，而我整个人便是老旧的电视机，一会黑白一会雪花屏，事实上，对着他们能信誓旦旦，而一遇到本人却立马完全没辙。  
“呐——都告诉过你了啦！不用紧张，我每次做梦都是到这个快压死的高度又变回去哦。”  
我冷汗都没干透，就那么心有余悸地靠在王马君身上发抖，他：“乖哦乖哦，看样子最原酱还没有——习、惯、死、亡啊。”  
“嘶……”他说到死亡这个字眼时又露出狡诈的表情:瞪大的眼里流动着黑泥，嘴巴歪曲得不像正常人类的程度，我躲闪不及地凝望着深渊，因为他将我的头发拽起来，额头贴着他额头。  
“轰隆吱嘎吱嘎——”冲压机按着我对准王马君的嘴唇，他轻微笑了一声便伸入了舌头，气过水声在狭小又满是金属的空间里格外醒目，夹心饼干一般浓郁的马口铁臭使得这个久别重逢的吻的感觉并不好受，两条舌头握住、交缠、翻滚，做海边的海浪，做牙齿扇贝间的谜藏。  
我的头就像坐了很久的船一般晕乎，还是紧紧扶住把手：“哈……哈，王马君，我们回去吧？”  
“走不了的，最原酱——这是我‘罪有应得’的。”他摩挲着我不见伤疤的手腕，就像在打量一块美玉，我听着他带有叹息和无奈的语调，因为这爱不释手的翡玉属于博物馆。  
“啊——果真还是想看到勇于反抗的王马君，‘这种狗屁意外为什么要怪我’对方要是想报复你就先斗得过你在先，对吧？”我学着他的叹息语调，这密不透风的环境，不知剩余的倒计时仿佛都是我们躺在草坪间的风一般。  
“啊啊——最原酱，五年未见你居然都会阴阳怪气了！了不起呢要不明年去报‘奇葩说’吧？”  
“你的心病我已经大致明白了。”不能过于放松，平稳的聊天都是拖延战术，必须要赶紧进入正题。  
“所以呢？‘呜呜呜呜呜呜王马君，我想更多了解你’你又想和我说这种话对吧？”  
“……并不会那么哭哭啼啼的啦，有些东西就算你不说出来我也明白的，请不要再掩藏自己的情绪了，王马君。”  
“你不了解的……因为我是一个很可怕的人呢！”他像一只猫咪一般舔舐着我的手腕，像是为了证明自己的可怕，他锋利地小牙将手腕咬出一道印子来。  
“嘶——我说过你杀了我都可以的，我会怕什么呢？至于我到底了解不了解，你听我说了就知道了。”  
“切，随便你……”  
随着冲压机移动到最初位置，我从王马君身上下来，开始了我的推理【高潮推理——再现】  
“王马君和赤松家有过节所以才会在游戏中遭到针对，游戏后还要我监视吧？  
“那之前到底发生过什么事情呢？用负二层梦境推理我便猜测：王马君是将茗小姐推下了河所以导致她出了什么意外，意外严重到茗小姐不能再弹钢琴所以才会被仇视吧？  
“茗小姐好像耳朵上戴着什么，看大小排除装饰物，那就是助听器吧？可是就算溺水发烧的话可能还不够导致耳聋——”  
说到这我顿了顿，带有一丝担忧观察着王马君的反应，他像是网络断线一般进入走神状态，王马君，失礼了！只有正视这些问题才有转机的可能性，我知道这种行为很冒险，在倒计时结束前达成“happy ending”：如果这是堵上我们性命的游戏的话，确实“不无聊”的——对吧？  
“王马君的父亲是自杀吧？也和赤松家的事情有关对吗？王马君会很多急救常识所以我觉得叔叔是做这个的，所以导致了……”  
“闭嘴啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”“嗡——”我被王马君突然弹起来地大吼震得耳鸣，就算耳朵再疼我也是先抱住了他，趁他现在无力扯下了冲压机。  
接着他剧烈地颤抖起来，大把大把的泪就是眼里爬出的项链：“不对……我不是……故意的……”  
“王马君？！王马君——别怕，没关系、没关系……”他的背上也湿了一片，摸得到这般冷湿我确认着他对冲压机和死亡有着不可能适应的恐惧。  
他立马用手盖住脸，用力将我推开，泪水被手掌研磨成水汽面膜，他挡住迷离的眼似屏风遮面，又咬牙切齿地将手甩出：“敢让本总统这么失态，你必死无疑了！”  
“这些事情都没有关系——王马君，不管你是不是故意的都不要觉得是你的错……”看到现在的王马君我感觉就像遇到了未参加弹丸论破的我：迷茫、纠结却硬撑着不肯服软，明明一起相处了这么久，为什么对自己能否解开他的心墙抱有疑问呢？  
“我以前也痛苦过迷茫过，总之让你表露真性情可真不容易啊。”看着他捂住眼睛缩成一团，我像玩“一二三木头人”一样悄悄地绕到他背后靠近他，一把将他抱住。  
“我不觉得是王马的错，如果有：那是他们……嗯…不识抬举？”  
“噗哈，侦探居然包庇恶之总统的罪行？我可是那种差点溺死小女孩还不道歉的坏蛋喔。”  
他的信任交付于不离不弃的陪伴了吧？剩下的部分他也在引导这我去探寻。不必怀疑自己在他心中的地位，不必怀疑自己作为侦探的能力，用百田君的话说是：如果相信的人背叛了自己，那也只能怪自己看走眼了。  
“骗人，你并不适合做恶人。”冰凉的手指环在汗津津的小馒头上，慢慢收紧。  
“所以说怎么吓唬你都赖着不走，我真的恨透你了！”小馒头带的一点残温被慢慢加热，蘸一点红糖形似白桃。他将挡住眼睛的手松开，微红的眼角像淡淡描上的眼影，呆怔的眼神配上撅起的嘴。  
依偎着，温存着，相顾无言却寂静舒适，仿佛我们坐的不是无情冰冷的格纳库地板，而是圣诞夜火炉边的地毯：我的爱人卧在怀里睡着了，热乎的毛衣裹着他面包香的睡意。  
倘若时间不会流动的话，就一直停留在最美好的那一刻吧？可它真像死水停滞的话，最美好的水晶瓶早晚会被打碎的吧？  
“王马君……”打破沉默，打破暂且的和平，再继续思考啊！怎么样可以从梦境里找到突破口！  
“对不起——”随着记忆搜刮（灵光乍现），我不由自主地说出了“送命答案”。  
“嘛，最原酱又有什么对不起的事情？五年遇到了第二春所以我是个好人？”王马君好像恢复了常态，嬉皮笑脸地环上我的脖子。  
“欸欸欸欸欸！当我刚才没说！”“说清楚！我最讨厌别人说谎了。”  
“嗯……”五年前是有一件事使我们误会加深，虽然不觉得他会因为一件事生气这么久，但是我都想起来了确实需要好好沟通一下：“不想做的原因，其实是担心你的精神状况……绝对不是我不愿意或者不喜欢你……嗯、什么的。”  
“啊——什么嘛这点小事，要知道最该说对不起的人是我喔，这样就好啦！扯～平～了。”他以示友好的握着我的手摆了三下，又露出他熟悉的笑脸。  
王马君每次恶作剧后，我眉头刚撇下又得立马舒展，他通红的脸颊、亮晶晶的汗、划破的裤子和粘泥的鞋，配上落羽般的笑脸和毫无诚意的：“最原酱别生气了嘛～那样会老得快的。”都叫人无口责怪。  
“王马君……”他将我的嘴抵住。  
“嘘，时间其实早到了哟。”他环在我身上，依依不舍地揪住我的制服，下一秒一管针头却直直扎向我的手。  
“必须、必须要去。”他猛地站起来，表情呆滞得像一个木偶。无法动弹的我惊恐地望着一群触手向王马君伸来。


End file.
